Est Vitae
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: When the OotP finds Harry and Draco abused, an unlikely savior appears. The boys discover that sometimes love can be in places you least expect it as an unlikley trio find the family they never had. SEVERITUS. DRACO/HARRY FRIENDS. AU. SLASH. U/K PAIRING.
1. A Phoenix Spy

Est Vitae: A Severitus Story By VenusEvilOverlord

A/N: Well, this is my newest fic, Est Vitae, which means This Life in Latin. Severus, Draco and Harry will be the main characters in this one, so bare with me till Potter joins the party. He'll come in what I think might be either chapter two or three. Not sure yet.

Updates will probably be every week or so, but I'm not sure. There will eventually be SLASH. Not Drarry. Thanks for clicking on the story, and just give it a try.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, never have, never will. If I did, I'd have a super cool British accent. Which sadly, I don't. *Sigh*

Chapter 1: A Phoenix Spy's Mission

Severus Snape weakly made his way up the castle steps, muscles protesting with every step he managed to take. Trembling as he reached the statue of the gargoyle, he hoarsely croaked the password and vanished up the stairwell.

Severus sagged against the stone wall as he reached out a clenched fist and rapped feebly on the smooth oak door to Dumbledore's office. "Enter." The old man called.

The Potions master sighed and slowly pushed the door open, stumbling into the room. "Ah, Severus. The meeting went well, I presume?" Albus greeted, clear blue eyes twinkling.

"If you count being tortured as well, than yes." Snape replied dryly, voice cracking as he enunciated the words.

The headmaster smiled in a bittersweet sort of manner. "As long as you're alright, then I'd count it." He said softly, motioning for Snape to sit in one of the visitor chairs in front of his desk.

Severus gratefully sank into the wooden relief. "Headmaster, the Dark Lord suspects a traitor in his midsts." He rasped, throat raw from screaming.

"I see. Is that how you came to be tortured, Severus?" Albus asked, pursing his lips and frowning.

"Yes. But the Cruciatus was also inflicted upon Avery and Mulciber. I believe we were being used as examples to warn away the 'traitor'." He said, vision blurring and his mind swimming in and out of focus. "It was so strong…" Severus managed to say, voice lowering to a rough whisper.

"Ah. Well, as it seems that you are incapable of giving me a full report in your current condition, let's get you to the hospital wing, shall we?" Dumbledore said, the infernal twinkling in his eyes dimming with concern for his spy.

Snape nodded, but immediately regretted the action. Piercing agony coarsed through his viens, and it was all he could do to keep from crying out in pain. With a small whimper, Snape closed his obsidian eyes and let the upsurge of unconciousness engulf him.

-ooOoo-

"He went through a lot last night. If that curse had been held much longer, Severus wouldn't be with us right now."

Snape refrained from opening his eyes, curious as to what Pomfrey and Dumbledore would say. He was still in a little pain, just a dull aching throb, but it was clear he had been given a pain-releving potion and a Cruciatus Counter potion.

His body was numb, as if he'd fallen asleep in an awkward position. Pins and needles were the least of his worries, though. The spy quickly turned his attention back to what Dumbledore was saying.

"…hope he'll be able to pay them a visit, the rumours have been growing stronger." The headmaster finished, voice laced with an unfamilar apprehension. "If the boy _is_ suffering at his father's hands, he will need to be removed."

Severus' curiousity growing, he eased his eyes open. "Ah, Severus. You're awake." Pomfrey bustled over to his side, smiling. "It appears you've made it through the night."

"Will I live?" Snape growled, throat scratching.

"Yes, thankfully. But you'll need to take it easy for awhile. Although Albus has other plans, I believe." Poppy said, patting his shoulder and handing him a potion.

"Skele-Grow?" He asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow elegantly.

"Yes, I would've rather you'd taken it last night, but I didn't want to risk spelling it into you with your body in such a weakened condition." Poppy announced, measuring out the amount he needed into the goblet she'd placed in his other hand.

"But why the devil do I need Skele-Grow?" Snape demanded, already frayed patience wearing thin.

"Because you've managed to fracture your entire left ring finger. The bones are completley crushed." Pomfrey told him as he swallowed the potion.

_So that's why my hand's feeling like it had been mauled by a chimera last night. Figures._ Snape thought bitterly. _I must have landed awkwardly when the curse hit me._

"There we go, that should do it." Pomfrey chirped motherly. Severus grimaced slightly at the taste. He had to admit, this potion was probably one of the nastiest he'd ever taken, and brewed for that matter. It tingled on the way down like Firewhiskey.

Poppy reached out and-_the nerve of that woman!_-brushed his raven bangs out of hs face, calmly ignoring his disgusted scowl as she tucked the locks behind the shell fo his ear. "When am I to be released from this prison?" He growled, onyx eyes focused icily on his captor.

"When I say so." Poppy said, smirking a little as she headed back to her office.

Snape harumphed, furious with the indignantries of his capture. "Headmaster, I'm fine, really! If you'd just let me-"

Dumbledore smoothly interjected Severus' insistances and said softly, "She expects to see you up and about by noon tomorrow."

At Snape's squawk of horror, Dumbledore smiled and raised his hand. "But if you behave, she'll let you go this afternoon." The winizened man said calmly, eyes twinkling.

Snape opened his mouth to retort, than shut it. He huffed a little, refusing to pout. "Fine. Now if you don't mind, give me some of that Dreamless Sleep." He ordered grumpily.

Albus smiled knowingly and poured some of the potion into a glass that was on the bed side table. "When Poppy does release you, come to my office straightaway." He directed, than handed Severus the glass.

Snape nodded jerkily as he downed to potion in one gulp. "Fine."

He watched tempermentaley as Dumbledore made his way out of the Infirmary, closing the doors behind him with a smile. Snape glowered at the wall as he sank into a deep, dreamless bliss.

-ooOoo-


	2. The Dragon's Dilemma

A/N: Wow! Two uploads in two days! LOL, anyways I'm working on chapter 3 right now too. _**Vokse Seg Stor **_ means 'Grow Large Again' in Norwegian. I used Babblefish though, so I'm not sure if that's what it really means. :)

I would like to personally thank Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel, cara-tanaka, BuzzCat, and LIGHTNSHADOWS for being my first reviewers.

Also, yes, Dumbledore did come across as a little unfeeling in the first chapter, but he is the manipulating old man that we all love. He's one of Sev's weakness', so bare with him :). Harry will come in next chappie, so be prepared.

WARNINGS: There is mentions of abuse, physical and magical, but not very graphic. Just some skim-the-surface details. There will be much more in later chapters though, so if you don't like it, PLEASE don't read it. Flamers will be stomped on violently.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the disc space I saved it on and the plot :)

Chapter 2: The Dragon's Dilemma

Severus had been released from the Infirmary abouth an hour earlier, and he had gone down to his rooms and changed his clothes before heading up to Albus' office to give his full report. He was now standing there in front of the old man's desk, staring blankly at the headmaster.

"But they are only rumours, right?" Snape asked, lips twisting into a fron, which he directed at Dumbledore.

"Yes, we think so, but it's just to make sure. You know how Lucius is." The older wizard responded.

Severus just stood there, gawking. "So you want _me_ to go check on them?"

"Yes, if you would Severus."

Snape was about to object fiercely, but Dumbledore turned away from where he stroking Fawkes to face him. "Please. For your Godson." The old man murmured softly, begging with his eyes.

Severus faltered, then caved in and let the sharp insult slide back down from the tip of his tongue. "Alright. But _only_ because Draco is my Godson." He snapped glowering at the floor.

"Thank you, Severus. You've done the world much good, my boy." At this statement, Snape snorted and left the room with his robes billowing behind him.

-ooOoo-

"Malfoy Manor!" Snape called out as he tossed the Floo powder into his fireplace and stepped into the green flames.

"Ah, Severus. What may I do for you?" Narcissa Malfoy asked softly, smiling at him.

"Nothing, Narcissa. I just would like to see Draco, if he can spare a moment of his time." Severus said cordially.

"Of course. You know where his room is, he hasn't left it for a few days because he's angry at his father." Narcissa said, running her hands through her silky blonde hair.

"Oh?" Snape raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

The woman sighed. "You know how Lucius is, and Draco has been feeling slightly rebellious lately."

_Deja Vu. _"I see. Thank you, Narcissa." Severus let the edges of his lips quirk up in the beginnings of a false smile.

"Of course, Severus. Maybe Draco will listen to you." With that, she guestured up the stairs and vanished from the parlor.

Snape pursed his lips and shook his head irrately. "Ignorant woman." He muttered under his breath as he made his way up the ornate stairs towards Draco's room.

He knocked lightly on the door, then stood back and waited for his Godson to appear. The door was yanked inward suddenly, and Draco glared out at him. "What?" The blonde Slytherin snarled.

Then, his face brightened and his eyes widened upon realizing it wasn't his mother or a house elf. "Severus!" He cried, beaming.

"Hello, Draconis." Severus replied, smirking as Draco quickly ushered him into the room.

The boy flopped down on his king-sized bed, grinning from ear-to-ear. "It's good to see you, Uncle Sev." He said, his delight showing in his voice. "Everything's been total bullshi-"

When Snape cleared his throat and arched an eyebrow at the blonde's choice of adjective, Draco blushed furiously and stared down at his green velevteen coverlet. "Sorry." He mumbled, glancing back up as Severus sat in an armchair by the window across from his Godson. "It's been horrible."

"Oh? How so?" Severus asked, feigning polite disinterest as he felt a twisting feeling in his gut.

"Well, I…" Draco trailed off, clearly remembering something. "I, um, haven't really wrote to any of my friends and…" His grey eyes darted around the room, landing everywhere but Severus.

The man in question felt a pang of guilt snaking into his chest. Draco was obviously afraid to admit something. "Draco," He started slowly, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah…" His Slytherin Godson sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. "I'm not allowed."

"Not allowed to what?" Snape prompted, growing suspicous.

"Tell you." Draco said, stiffening and looking out the window.

His attention divided, the blonde missed his Godfather's movement as the raven-haired man stood and glided over to him. "Draconis…" He sighed.

Draco looked up at him. "It''s nothing, Uncle Sev, really." He muttered, voice dark with supressed longing for some unidentified desire.

Without giving any warning, Severus raised his arm quickly, poised as if about to strike Draco. The boy yelped in fear and collapsed into the fetal position, begging for mercy.

"I'm sorry Father! I didn't mean too! It wasn't my fault!" Draco whimpered and hid his face as Severus sat beside him and slid his arms around the boy.

"I thought so…" Snape murmured, carding his fingers through his Godson's hair. "Draco, has your father hit you?" He asked.

The boy in his arms looked up at him, grey eyes shining with unshed tears of fright. He hesitated, than nodded curtly, dropping his gaze to his lap. He mumbled something that Severus didn't quite catch.

"What, Draco? You'll have to speak up a little." Severus said patiently, fingers rubbing soothing circles into Draco's neck in search of sore spots.

"I said, it's nothin' to worry 'bout." The younger male muttered quietly in a timid voice that would send the Malfoy patriarch into convulsions, even as he twitched away from Severus' feather-light touch.

Snape sighed and pulled the boy in for a quick hug, mindful of what he was sure was bruises dotting his Godson's back. "Gather your things, we're leaving."

"What?" Draco asked, confusedly staring at Snape's face.

"We're leaving. Dumbledore feared you might be abused. He was right." Severus said. "Now, hold still for a moment."

Severus reached into his cloak and pulled out his wand before pointing it at Draco. The boy's eyebrows shot into his hairline, and he went rigid with anticipation.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Severus said in the gentlest voice he could manage. "_Finite Incantum_."

The Glamour charms Lucius had placed on his son fell away, leaving the boy's shoulders and neck pockmarked with bruises and shallow cuts. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as Severus and Dumbledore had feared.

Draco flinched visibly as Snape drew his breath in sharply, then let it out slowly. "Nothing a few potions and spells won't take care of." The Potions master muttered to himself as he watched Draco hop off his bed and rush around collecting his things.

"I'll retrieve the rest at a later time." Snape said briskly, and with a swish of his wand, Draco's school trunk slid out from the closet into the middle of the room.

Draco began dumping things haphazardly into the intricately carved wooden trunk in a manner highly unlike his usual calm reserve. He was clearly overjoyed to be leaving. "Um…clothes, traveling cloak, wand…" He mumbled the rest of the things he'd thrown in under his breath, than nodded. "I've got everything I need. What about mum? She doesn't know about my father's punishment…methods."

"I'll keep her aware of the situation after we get back to Hogwarts." Snape said off-handedly, shrinking the trunk and pocketing it. "Come along, then."

With that, they hurried back through the house and Flooed back into the dungeons of Hogwarts without either of Draco's parents any the wiser.

-ooOoo-

"_Vokse Seg Stor_." Snape muttered, watching as the trunk grew to it's original size. "Leave your things here, Draco, we must go see the headmaster."

"Yes sir." Draco shrugged out of his over-cloak, throwing it over the back of a nearby arm chair.

"Are you alright, Draco? Did the pain-releving potions work?" Severus asked quietly, inquiring about the potions he'd handed his Godson the moment they'd reached his quarters in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"Yes, Professor. I feel fine." Draco paused, stepping closer to his Godfather. "Thank you." He whispered, sliding his arms around Severus' waist and burying his face in his chest.

Severus felt a small smile grace his features as he slipped his arms around Draco and hugged him back. "You're welcome, my little dragon." Draco snuggled closer, breathing in the comforting scent of his father-figure. The father-figure that actually showed he _loved_ him.

When they pulled apart, Severus was all buisness. Draco smirked at his normally stoic Godfather and followed Severus through the winding dungeon passageways up to the headmaster's office.

"Banana Fritters," Snape growled through his teeth, as if the words physically hurt him to say. "I _despise_ banana fritters…"

Draco snickered quietly as they made their way up the stairs and into Dumebledore's office. "Albus!"

"Ah, hello, Severus. I see you've brought Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore frowned at the sight of the bruises. "Are you alright, my boy?" He asked softly.

Draco nodded, folding his hands in his lap as they sat in the two chairs. "I suppose. Professor Snape gave me several pain-releving potions." He said quietly.

"He was wearing Glamours when I got there." Snape said dryly.

"How bad is it?" Dumbledore asked, surveying the blonde's injuries.

"I believe Lucius hit him every once and awhile." Snape paused, glancing at his Godson. "Draco, why did he bring it to this level of abuse?"

Draco cleared his throat. "I uh…I let my owl, Stormbringer out, and there was a…" His voice dropped to a tiny squeak, "a…meeting. With uh…my father's friends. And he attacked someone named Dolohov."

Snape couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Dolohov falling from his chair, screeching as the large eagle owl dive-bombed him. He knew Draco was referring to a Death Eater meting, but he knew Draco didn't want to give away his father's alliances, eevn though they were widely known.

"Who else of your father's _friends_ were there?" Severus asked, brows knitting together thoughtfully.

"Uh, only a few people. Auntie Bellatrix, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle, uh…MacNair, and my father, of course. And Uncle Rodlphus and Rabastan. Anyways, I ran in to get Storm, and my father was furious because I interrupted him getting praised by…one of his important friends." Draco glanced nervously from Dumbledore to Severus, and by the look in his Godson's silver eyes, Severus knew he was referring to Voldemort.

Albus pursed his lips, and he shared a quick look with Severus. "Yes, go on, Mr. Malfoy."

"And after everybody left, he brought me down to the dungeons and beat me. And he put the Cruciatus curse on me as well." Draco finished, face burning with embarasment.

"He used an Unforgivable on you?" Severus snarled, voice lowered into one of his dangerous tones.

"Yes sir." Draco squeaked.

"He's not going back." Snape said stiffly, glaring at Dumbledore. "Never. I won't allow it."

"Severus, you have no legal gaurdianship over Mr. Malf-"

"I'm his Godfather! Narcissa doesn't even know! The second she learns what Lucius did, she'll have him out of there faster than you can say banana fritters!" Snape spat, dangerously close to loosing his firey temper.

Draco smiled. "Uncle Sev, I'm sure I can stay with you the rest of summer, just don't go blowing up on people."

Snape whirled to face him, nostrils flaring. He held Draco's sharp silver gaze, than his expression softened. "I suppose you're right…"

He sighed. "May I take him back to the Manor for the remainder of summer, Albus?" He asked calmly, pleading with his obsidian eyes.

Albus smiled. If anyone said Snape had a weakness, it would lie with his Godson. "Of course, Severus. I will speak with Narcissa, and I will get you temporary custody over Draco."

Severus sighed lightly in relief, as did Draco. "Thank you, headmaster."

"Now, run along back to the dungeons, Mr. Malfoy, I must speak with Severus for a few moments." Dumbledore said cheerily.

Draco huffed at being spoken to like he was a young child, but left the room anyways. "Thank you, Professor." He called back as he vanished down the stairwell.

Severus turned his attention back to Albus. "Yes?"

"Before you take your Godson home, I need you to check on Harry."

Snape's face paled. "Potter? You want _me_ to check on _Potter_?" He demanded. "Have you gone around the bend, Albus?"

"No, I don't believe I have." Dumebledore returned, blue eyes twinkling. "I've received a report of Harry using underage magic."

"So?" Snape ground out.

"So, you must go see why. Check on him. Make sure he's alright."

"Why me? I hate the child!" Severus growled.

"But you're the only one available. Minerva is on vacation, and the Order is out and about protecting people, I have buisness to attend to with the Ministry, so you must go." Albus said kindly.

Snape choked back the urge to strangle his mentor. "Fine." He finally said stiffly. "But I'm just going to make sure he hasn't killed himself with one of his foolish Gryffindor ideas."

With that final note, Snape stood and briskly swept from the room, boots clicking sharply on the stone as he stalked down the stairs after his Godson.


	3. Redefined Reputation

-ooOoo-

**A/N: I would like to clear it up that this is over the summer before 5****th**** year, so Harry had just witnessed Cedric's death. Besides that, there is graphic abuse in here, so please don't read it if you can't stomach it. **

****When Harry's dream is playing out, Snape arrives outside, and we go back in time a few minutes. Then it goes back into the dream and we go back to normal time. When Vernon wakes up Harry, it's like if the Snape scene hadn't progressed time at all.****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the disc space I've stored it on.**

Chapter 3: Redefined Reputation

-ooOoo-

Harry Potter was not in a pleasant mood. He was curled up on his bed, attempting to ignore the aching pain coursing through his body. He closed his vibrant green eyes and let out a long, shaky breath.

Suddenly, a roar drifted up from down stairs. "BOY!"

Harry flinched, struggling to pull himself into a sitting position. His breath came in ragged pants, and it wasn't going to improve at all when Vernon Dursley came stomping into Dudley's second bedroom.

The door slammed open and with heavy footfalls, the portly man tramped in, glaring. Harry instinctivley backed up a little, eyes wide with terror. "Boy! I think you've forgotten your place!" Vernon snarled.

"Yes sir." Harry responded quietly, head hanging low.

"I didn't ask for you to say anything!" The purple-faced man bellowed. "You're just a worthless freak!" Dursley advanced another step.

Harry bit back a whimper as the large man loomed over him, beady eyes gleaming dangerously. "I think you need to learn another lesson, don't you?" With that venom-dripping remark, Vernon grabbed Harry's elbow and pulled him off the bed, easily tossing him to the floor.

"You disgusting, ungrateful brat!" He shouted. "How dare you infect our home with your freakiness! You should've stayed at that bloody freak school with your freaky friends!"

Harry hunched his shoulders and prepared for the first blow, which came only seconds later. Vernon cuffed Harry on the back of his head, sending the teen sprawling across the floor.

The Boy-Who-Lived's uncle took the chance to angrily kick him in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs. "Apologize, freak!" He ordered.

"I-I'm…sorry…" Harry wheezed, struggling for air.

Vernon kicked him again, this time on his shoulder. He heard a sickening crack as the fat man drove his boot down on Harry's wrist, succesfully splintering the bone. He yowled with pain as he felt his hand fall completley useless to the floor at his side.

His uncle laughed a cruel, merciless cackle. "How do you like that, freak? Do you not like what you deserve?" He demanded, laughing still.

Harry curled in on himself, sheltering his broken wrist. Vernon delivered another solid kick to his head, than swaggered out of the room, feeling quite pleased with himself for disciplining the boy.

Harry heard the door slam and one by one, the five locks being locked. Only when Vernon's heavy footfalls vanished down the stairs did he allow himself the joy of tears. The salty water cascaded down his face, emerald eyes shadowed with agony.

It didn't help that he had had a long lasting cold, ever since Dudley sprayed him with the hose and locked him on the patio for the night. He hadn't been able to breathe properly since, and now it felt like he was drowning on the air he did manage to suck in.

He coughed violently, his body trembling with silent tears. Pain racked his body, swamping his senses. He had a fever, and bruises, cuts and fractures all over his body from continued beatings.

Carefully, slowly, he lifted himself off the floor and collapsed onto the bed, which creaked loudly under his weight-as pitiful as it was. Harry froze, expecting his uncle to run out of the small closet and pound him through the floor.

When he realized that wasn't going to happen, he gave a small shaky laugh at himself. Too late, he realized his inflamed lungs probably wouldn't be pleased with laughter. His body spasmed, and he began choking on coughs.

After he finally got his lungs back under control, Harry carefully took his wand out and concentrated on his wrist. "_Tergeo!" _The blood quickly cleared off his ruined wrist. "_Ferula!"_ Bound the fractured bones so he didn't injure himself more. Harry slowly eased himself into the fetal position, then drifted off to a fitful sleep.

_-ooOoo-_

"_Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, come to die!" Voldemort smiled in the creepy sadistic way of his, and Harry shuddered._

"_You've always been a failure Harry. A worthless freak, unloved by your own family. What would your mother say?" The cold one asked, chuckling. "She hates you as much as I."_

_Harry glared back at the Dark Lord. "My mum doesn't hate me!" He cried._

"_Oh?" Voldemort's smile returned. "I think she quite does."_

_Then Cedric appeared at Harry's side and grinned. "Really, Potter. She hates you as much as I." Harry's dead friend smiled eerily. "You are, after all, the reason I'm dead. Where's that Gryffindor courage now?" _

"_Kill the spare!" _

_The blinding flash of green light broke forth, and Harry watched as his friend died in front of his eyes…again._

_-ooOoo-_

Severus shoved his hands in his cloak's pockets, stalking down the Muggle street. "Now what was the bloody house number?" He muttered to himself irritably. "Four, yes…four."

He stopped in front of the perfect little house. It was encircled by a white picket fence, and there were disgustingly exact flower beds under each window. Severus curled his lip in a sneer.

How perfectly…Muggle. Of all the horrid places of the blasted Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-His-Life-Miserable, he had to live in the home of Petunia Dursley. Ugh.

With that, Severus stalked through the small gate and up the walk, bent on making this visit as short as possible. "Bloody Potter…" He grumbled, reaching out to knock on the front door.

Suddenly, a muffled scream reached his ears. He froze. "What the-?"

A light switched on in one of the rooms on the second floor. "BOY!" Someone bellowed.

Severus backed up a few steps so he could look up and see the shillouette of a large man dragging someone from their bed. "What did I bloody tell you about waking up my family?" He shouted.

"Damn brat! Ungrateful whelp, you are!" The man roared, backhanding the scrawny teen.

The child fell backwards and smacked his head on the windowsill. Snape cringed at the solid thud the boy's skull made as it collided with the wood. "You should've stayed at that bloody freak school with your freaky friends!"

Severus' eyes went wide. "Potter…" He breathed.

-ooOoo-

"_Kill the spare!" _

_The blinding flash of green light broke forth, and Harry watched as his friend died in front of his eyes…again._

Harry jolted from his sleep, screaming. His uncle stormed into the room, face purple with rage. "BOY!" He screamed at Harry, who quickly untangled himself from the bedsheets.

"U-Uncle Vernon…" Harry stammered, backing up.

The fat man grabbed the front of his overly large t-shirt in a meaty fist and dragged him out of bed. "What did I bloody tell you about waking up my family?" He shouted into Harry's face, coating his skin with spittle.

"Damn brat! Ungrateful whelp, you are!" Before Harry could react, Dursley backhanded him.

He found himself falling backwards, his head colliding painfully with the sharp windowsill. Harry saw spots in front of his vision, and his uncle's next words barely registered with him.

""You should've stayed at that bloody freak school with your freaky friends!"

Harry began coughing as Uncle Vernon reached down and wrapped his meaty hands around his neck. The man stood up, dragging Harry with him so he was dangling a few inches off the ground.

"You disgusting, worthless, nasty little vermin!" Vernon hissed, his horrid breath further preventing Harry from breathing.

The boy frantically clawed at the man's fat hands, his exhaustingly painful wrist protesting violently. "FREAK!"

The man threw Harry as far away from him as he could, so Harry bashed his right elbow on the dresser. The boy continued coughing, his whole body struggling for air as his uncle shut the light off and slammed the door to his room, locking the locks.

Harry's emerald eyes slowly slipped closed, the darkness of unconciousness welcoming him into it's arms.


	4. BloodWards Fallen

**A/N: Well, a lot of you have been 1) Begging for another update and 2) Wanting Vernon to get his just-desserts. Oh, he will, my trusting readers. *Evil Smirk Worthy of Voldemort***

**Also, I'm intrested in hiring a Beta-Reader. Anyone wanna be one? **

**So, read on, and REVIEW please! New update maybe tomorrow. I think the chapters will slowly begin to grow in length **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Voldemort…no, JK. Nothing but the disc space I've stored it on **

Chapter 4: Blood-Wards Fallen

"_Alohamora_." Snape whispered, carefully easing himself through the front door of the Dursley's house.

Severus didn't bother closing the door behind him as he advanced slowly into the hallway, wand tip shining brightly with _Lumos_. Following his instincts, he crept around the corner and towards the stairs, frowning to himself.

His talents as a spy could certainly come in handy sometimes. Snape snuck up the stairs and hooked a right, finding the door that he guessed would lead to Harry's room.

Suddenly, the floor creaked, and he froze. Nothing. Several long seconds later, he made his way over to the door with…his eyes widened. The door had five different locks, some with chains, others with a key dangling from string attatched to the door handle.

His expression darkened murderously. "_Alohamora_." Severus whispered, turning the knob of the door and walking into the room.

He let his eyes grow accustomed to the light filtering in through the windows, then gasped. Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World was laying sprawled on the ground next to his dresser, in a pool of his own blood.

And on top of that, his chest was still. The boy appeared to be dead.

Forgetting stealth, Snape rushed to his side, dropping to his knees and frantically searching for a pulse. None on his wrist, none on his neck. Severus fought back the growing panic as he searched, then, he had it.

A faint, fluttering whisper of a beating heart, his blood seeping through his veins. Severus breathed a sigh of relief, although they weren't out of the woods yet. "_Anapneo_." Severus murmured, pointing his wand at the child's throat.

After a few slow, agonizing seconds, Harry's chest rose and he took a deep breath of air. Severus rocked back on his heels and closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to any diety who cared. The magic the boy had used was obviously a small bind on his wrist, which appeared to be badly broken.

"_Tergeo." _He cleaned the blood from the wound on the back of his head, and Severus gently pried the messy raven hair away from the gash.

He hissed lightly, rage coarsing through him. That fat, disgusting Muggle would pay. Oh, how he would pay. Snape smiled sadistically as he carefully lifted the boy into his arms.

As he made his way out of the room, he ignored the fresh, sticky crimson blood seeping through his shirt, in fact, it was a sign the boy was still alive. He stowed his wand in one of the many pockets of his cloak, hating Muggles and their thoughts on magic.

The stairs creaked and squealed loudly under their weight with every step, and he sensed the Dursleys awakening again. The loud roar of "BOY!" Echoed from the room of the fat whale and horse woman.

Harry flinched, even in his unconcious state at the man's voice.

He rushed down the stairs and deposited Harry gently on the couch, just pulling his wand out in time to stick it into the fat arse of a Muggle's face. The Muggle in question, Vernon Dursley, paled. "You! You're one of his kind!" He stammered.

"Yes! And I'm here to deliver your punishment." Severus smiled cruely as he prodded his wand forward at the other.

"P-Punishment?" Dursley asked as his wife daintly made her way down the stairs.

She froze when she looked up and saw the wizard. All blood left her face, leaving her looking like a ghost. "You! Snape!" She hissed with barely contained disgust.

Severus leered at her. "Hello, Tuney." He spat.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Petunia demanded, looking like Snape was commiting a crime by standing there. "You're that boy that was my sister's friend! The one from Spinner's End!"

"Yes I am. And I'mhere for justice." Severus said softly, voice in a dangerously calm tone. "Now, both of you, sit on the couch and stay there while I go get the boy's things."

The two didn't move a muscle. "NOW!" Severus bellowed.

They bolted to the other couch. Vernon glared at the boy who was bleeding out on his couch. "Oh, and," Severus added, noticing the look on the man's face, "If I've found you've so much as _breathed_ on the boy, I will personally rip out your eyes and shove them down your throats so you can watch as I chop you up for Potions ingredients."

With that, he left his childhood sweetheart's sister and her husband cringing and vanished up the stairs. He hurried into Potter's room, rumaging through the closet for his school trunk. He couldn't find it anywhere. He'd found a rotund little boy around Potter's age, staring at him in terror from his room across the hallway.

He sneered at the boy and vanished back downstairs,in no time standing in front of the two cowering on the couch. "Where are his things?" Severus demanded.

"The cupboard under the st-stairs…" Petunia stammered pitifully.

Snape stalked towards it and knelt down, simply blasting the lock off instead of spelling open the cupboard. Dragging out Harry's trunk, Severus shrunk the heavy object and placed it in his pocket.

Silently, he returned to the living room. He regarded the two Muggles, sneering in disgust. Then, he pulled his wand out and murmured, "_Crucio!_"

The fat whale of a man writhed in pain, roaring as he squirmed. Petunia gasped in horror, watching as her husband was tortured. Severus smirked, than ended his curse. "There's a whole lot more where that came from." He said dryly, before stowing his wand and picking up Harry.

He walked out through the still open front door, pondering how light Harry was for a soon-to-be fifteen year old boy. Shrugging it off for the time being, Severus cleared the Blood-Wards and with a sharp POP, Apparated them.

-ooOoo-

"My Lord!" Lucius called, striding into the throne room of the Dark Lord.

"What, Lucius?" Voldemort demanded impatiently.

"The Blood-Wards on Potter's relative's home have fallen!" Lucius cried, practically dancing with joy.

Voldemort stared down at the man with cold, ruby eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes, my Lord! Should I send for the others?" He asked eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

You-Know-Who let out a suffering sigh. "Yes…come to me, my servant."

Lucius rushed forward, rolling up his sleeve and presenting his Dark Mark to the snake-like man. Voldemort leisurley touched his wand to his followers arm, hissing in Parseltongue, "_Inner Circle, I call you!_"

Lucius rocked back on his heels and darted off the dias to sit in his customary chair to the right of his master. Voldemort smiled eerily, waiting for his servants to join him. The cold, red eyes calmly surevyed the dining hall of Riddle Manor. He would soon have Harry Potter in his clutches, he would soon fulfill the Prophecy.

He was no longer Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, and nothing could stand in his way. Not even the great Harry Potter.

-ooOoo-


	5. Find Your Way

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to put this up, then even longer to put up the author's note. Fail. Anyways, I'm going back through the previous chapters to edit out all the spelling errors, because my stinking spell check STILL WON'T FREAKING WORK!

*Ahem* But, Voldemort has been angrily stomping around my head demanding I continue writing this. :D Will do, Voldy, will do. Hopefully you guys won't have to wait much longer for the next chapter, so hang in there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the disc space I've stored it on, and the plot. And the portion of my head filled with Snack, Snarry, Severitus, Drarry, Harrymort, and my very own Sevastan. (That's the slash pairing Severus/Rabastan, I made it myself ^^)

Chapter 5: Find Your Way

Severus carefully made his way up the stairs and into the castle, trying desperately not to rock the frail body cradled in his arms. Black cloak sweeping around his heels, he rushed them-albiet _cautiously_ rushed them-to the Infirmary.

Poppy's expression would've been comical if the situation hadn't been what it was. "Who is that?" She asked sharply as he smoothly deposited Harry on the bed he always occupied in the hospital wing.

"The Boy-Who-Forgot-How-To-Die." Severus said blandly, motioning at the scar marking his forehead.

Poppy gasped. "No…"

"Yes." Snape retored, sitting himself in a hard-back chair at Potter's side. "And before you ask, this is his uncle's doing, not the Dark Lord's."

The medi-witch's breath hitched. "His _family_?"

"Why, to put it clearly, yes." He said, forcing back the all too familiar rage that was threatening to consume him.

"Those horrid people!" She screeched, whipping her wand out.

Severus felt his lips twitch up in the beginnings of a cruel smrik. "At least I'm not the only one worried about him…" He muttered under his breath, reminded of his own experiences in the hospital wing because of his father.

"Of course I'm worried!" Poppy snapped, beginning her diagnostic search on the boy.

The Quick-Quotes-Quill offered her the list of maladies her spells found. She frowned. "Crushed wrist, skull fracture, throat constriction due to a long un-treated case on pnemonia and throttling, multiple bruises cut and what appear to be signs of an attempted drowning."

She turned and directed her full-force mother hen glare at Severus. He held his hands up in a mix of horror and disgust. "Not me! I would never!" He spluttered indignantly, memories of his own childhood filling his mind.

"Get the headmaster." She ground out. "_Now_."

Snape jumped from his seat and ran out of the room in a very un-Snapelike manner, pushing the thoughts of his past away with his Occlumency shields.

-ooOoo-

"Can I see him, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked curiously from where he trotted along behind his Godfather.

"No. At least not until he wakes up." Snape replied quickly, squashing all of the boy's hopes of finding new info to attack his school-boy nemesis with.

Draco pouted. "Fine." He grumbled, crossing his arms and slinking away back to the dungeons to resume his beauty sleep. The boy had woken up, hungry, and panicked when he couldn't find Severus anywhere.

He had run to Dumbledore, who had explained the situation and offered a sherbet lemon, waiting for Severus to return as Draco sulked and nursed his tea. It appeared the young Slytherin had been jealous that Potter was occupying _his_ Godfather's time.

"How bad is it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked softly, matching his pace with Snape's long-legged stride.

"Very. On top of his newest injuries, it appears one of those monsters attempted to drown him." Severus snarled furiously.

"I see."

"You see? Bloody hell, Albus! Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that this is all _your_ fault?" Severus hissed dangerously.

"So you do care about him." Albus replied, changing the subject.

"Don't you dare changed the subject, you meddeling old geezer!" Snape spat as he slammed the doors the the hospital ward open and stalked in, making quite the dramatic entrance.

"I am merely making an observation." Dumbledore said softly, eyes twinkling at one of his hypothetical sons. "Now, where is…" He trailed off upon seeing the boy's emaciated body.

"Oh, dear." The old man mumbled.

"Indeed." Snape growled, sitting stiffly in the chair at the boy's side.

"How has this happened?" Albus asked quietly.

"Maybe you should look in a mirror." Severus said harshly, but immediatley regretted it.

The pain in his mentor's eyes shown brightly, and Severus winced.

" I didn't mean…well, you couldn't have known and…Albus, I…"

"No. You're right Severus. This is my fault." Dumbledore murmured softly.

"I thought…I'm…" Snape didn't even bother to attempt to amend the wound he'd torn through the old man's heart.

Once again, his firey temper had gotten the better of him. Just like after his mother had been killed by her own husband, and Lucius had lured him into the Dark Lord's grasp. The older teenager, already favored by Voldemort, had smoothly talked him into joining the Dark Order.

There had been a great deal of seduction on Lucius' part, but the blonde had enticed him with his silky voice and soft touch…Severus scowled at the memory. It had been, as the Muggles said, "Catching flies with honey, not vinegar."

Closing his obsidian eyes, Severus returned his attention towards what Poppy and Albus were saying. "…at least a month to heal, and he'll need almost constant attention. Not to mention the mental and emotional scars he'll have received as well."

"Yes, just imagine how long the poor child has been hiding this from us..." Albus murmured.

"Someone who has nothing else to do over this summer will need to take special care of him. Someone that has the experience dealing with abuse in children." Poppy said.

Slowly, two sets of eyes turned to Severus' face. He balked. "Oh, no! No, no, no!" He threw his hands up as if to shield himelf.

"Severus…" Albus warned, head tilting to the side as he took a step towards the Potions master.

"No! I already have Draco on my hands, I can't take another!"

"But he needs you. And Draco hasn't faced this level of abuse. Maybe this will help them get over their rivalry." Poppy sugested.

"NO!" Snape shouteed, jumping from his seat, wild eyed with the prospect. "I will NOT house _James Potter's_ son!"

"Yes, but he is also Lily's son." Dumbledore said quietly.

Severus faltered. "I-It doesn't matter. I won't take him."

"Please, Severus. You hold the fate of the Wizarding world in your hands." Poppy added softly.

Snape glanced at the boy, who looked so peaceful, lying there on the white sheets. Slowly, the dazzling green eyes fluttered open, lashes dark against pale skin. Harry Potter stared up into the onyx depths of Severus Snape's eyes.

"Professor?" He wheezed, voice raspy with dissuse, obivously confused.

"Potter." Came the quiet reply.

"Wh-Where am I?" Harry asked, craning his neck and looking around. "My uncle!" The boy immediately tried to sit up, but failed as Severus gently pushed him back down by applying a slight pressure to his shoulders.

Harry flinched violently at his light touch, then blushed beet-red. Dumbeldore chuckled at the boy's sheepishness. "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried in joy, then sank back against the pillows as his body was racked with vehement coughs.

"_Anapneo_!" Severus shouted, 13 inch dragon heartstring wand pointed at the boy's throat.

Harry's cough was reduced to a quiet wheeze. "Are you alright, my boy?" Dumbledore asked cheerily, smiling.

Something flashed in Snape's eyes, Harry noted. Could it have been preotectiveness? No, that was impossible. This was Snape he was thinking about!

"Of course he isn't alright!" Snape snapped. "That disgusting Muggle _filth_ was strangling him when I got there!" He spat.

"Y-You rescued me?" Harry asked incredulously.

Snape paused. "Well, I wouldn't call it _rescue_. I was just thinking of the fate of the Wizarding World. We couldn't have the Golden Boy die without killing the Dark Lord, could we?" He said nervously, trying not to show any emotions that would lead Harry towards thinking he cared.

"So you rescued me." Harry said blankly.

Severus glared at the infuriating child, but he lost the battle as Harry met his gaze clamly, his mesmerizing greeen eyes shining with joy. "You took me away from them!" He exclaimed.

Snape lowered his gaze. "Well, I…yes, I suppose. But don't," He guestured wildly, "Hurt yourself. Go to sleep or whatever. I have to go speak with Draconis."

With that final statement, his feared Potions master all but fled from the room, black cloak billowing behind him. Poppy and Dumbledore chuckled as Harry just smiled.

-ooOoo-

"So, how's Potter?" Draco asked, trying to look indifferent.

"Awake, finally. And convinced that I'm his knight in shining armor." Snape said, clearly irritated.

Draco snorted, standing and stretching. "Fail." He decided grumpily as his muscles burned slightly.

"Oh, hush, child. It's just one of his silly little delusions." Severus said softly, carding his long, elegant fingers through his Godson's hair.

Draco ducked Severus' hand and swatted at him playfully. "Uncle Sev!" He whined, dancing out of his Godfather's reach.

Severus smirked and turned briskly and began to walk off, trying not to smile as Draco pounced on him from behind. Snape let his usually calm, collected Godson tackle him to the couch.

Draco rolled onto his stomach so he was laying on top of Severus' back, his face nuzzled into the nape of his neck. "Draco…" Severus mumbled into the burgandy cushion, smiling to himself as he propped his chin up on his hands.

"Love you, Sev." Draco whispered, snuggling closer.

Severus' smile widened. He rolled over, managing to flip on top of the young Slytherin in one fluid movement. "I love you too, Dray." He murmured into the boy's hair.

Draco smiled angelicly up at the Potions master, then shyly blushed as his Godfather planted a kiss on his forehead. "Don't let anyone ever convince you different." Severus said firmly, then hopped up off the boy he'd come to adore as a son.

Draco smiled again. "Thanks, Sev." He said quietly, for once breaking one of the 'sacred' rules of the Malfoy family.

Draco watched as his Godfather began to work his way towards the door. "Wait!" Draco called suddenly.

Severus half turned curiously. "Draco?"

"Will you…can I stay at the Manor with you for the rest of summer? Please?" Another rule broken.

Severus' face softened. "Of course. Dumbledore has arranged it."

With a smile, he swept through the door to his bedroom. "Thanks, Severus." The young Malfoy heir whispered to himself.


	6. Enemies United

Chapter 6: Enemies United

The next morning, Severus was not surprised to find Draco curled up at his side, sleeping peacefully. Draco was snuggled into his side, breathing deeply with his face pressed into Snape's hip, his arms wrapped around his Godfather's waist. The Potions master watched his Godson sleep for a few moments, untroubled face bathed in the soft light that was trickling in from the enchanted windows.

Carefully, Snape extracted himself from Draco's loose grasp, than made his way out to the kitchen, donning an evergreen colored bathrobe as he went. Severus set the table for two and began to cook breakfast, which consisted of toast and scrambled eggs for both of them, milk and strawberries for Draco and coffee and bacon for himself.

When Draco shuffled into the room, rubbing at his eyes sleepily, a softly hooting owl swept through the door, dropping the Daily Prophet on the table before landing on Severus' outstretched arm. Snape absentmindedly stroked the grey-feathered bird as Draco plopped himself in a chair and he opened the newspaper.

He snorted at the headlines. "What?" Draco asked, looking up from where he'd been ravenously stuffing toast into his face.

"Fudge let a group of Death Eaters lobby for support of the Dark Lord outside on his doorstep." Snape said, sliding the paper across the table and sitting as he shooed Eros, the eagle-owl away.

With a flutter of feathers, Eros swooped away, and Draco frowned down at the paper. "It was Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov and Avery." He said quietly, looking up at Severus with curious silver eyes. "My father said something about recruiting to my mother the other day. Do you think it had to do with this?"

Apparently, several of the Death Eaters had set up camp outside the main building of the Ministry of Magic to begin the Dark Lord's campaign for more followers. Incredible.

Severus nodded as he slowly took another bite of his eggs. "It very well might've." He said, pausing thoughtfully. "Did your father say any thing else about recruiting?"

"Well…he did say something about going to the vampires and werewolves for support …" Draco said, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"Vampires?" Severus choked sharply, ripping into a strip of bacon.

"Yeah," Draco said, gaining speed. "He said sometime in June they were going to go see the vampires that lived near Cambridge I think? I'm not sure." He said, quickly decimating his strawberries.

Severus watched, amused as Draco ate the little red fruits with a passion. He filed away Draco's small speech for later examination and sipped at his coffee. His Godson finished his fruit and stared longingly into the bowl before looking up at Snape with an unasked question shining in his silver eyes.

Severus smirked. "Finish your eggs, than you can have more." He said, lips quirking upwards.

Draco nodded, usually slicked back hair flopping into his eyes as he attacked his eggs with a vengance. Severus just smiled and pulled the paper back to him, scanning the article featuring the Death Eaters recruiting.

"Crabbe and Goyle are both idiots, Dolohov is just a sneaky bastard as bad as Avery is." Snape muttered to himself.

Draco snorted. "Crabbe and Goyle are as interesting as turtles." The blonde said, spreading butter and grape jelly on his toast.

"Oh, you've met their children. Their parents are about as interesting as blades of grass." Snape said dryly.

When silence came from the other side of the table, he looked up, confused. "What?"

Draco just stared at him for a minute, before bursting out in laughter. Severus felt his lips twist upwards in a half-smile. "And what, pray tell, is so hilarious?" He inquired flatly, trying to conceal his amusement.

"_Grass_?" He squealed, very unMalfoy-like.

Snape rolled his eyes as the heir to the Malfoy fortune panted for breath and wiped the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Yes, they are as interesting as _grass_, Draco."

Draco giggled. Yes, Draco Malfoy giggled. Snape smiled, lips quirked up in a rare show of mirth. Draco smiled in return, enjoying the pleasant morning with his Godfather.

-ooOoo-

"So I can come too?" Draco asked, walking alongside Severus as they made their way to the hospital wing.

"Yes." Snape drawled simply.

"Severus?" Severus and Draco turned around at the familiar voice.

"Ah, Minerva. How are you?" Snape asked conversationally.

She sent a pointed glance at Draco. "Good. Why do you have Mr. Malfoy?"

Snape sighed as Draco immediately shifted so he was hidden behind his Godfather. "Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, eyeing the sheepish boy.

"His father has resorted to…drastic 'punishment' methods, to impress the Dark Lord. The headmaster got Narcissa's permission for me to gain custody over Draco for the summer." Severus said, running his hands through his hair and closing his eyes tiredly.

"Lucius…abused him?" Minerva asked incredulously.

"No!" Draco shouted, indignant voice muffle by Severus' robes, where the young Slytherin's face was hidden.

"Draconis, it is the proper term. You should get used to using it." Snape said sternly.

Draco pulled away, scowling darkly as his two teachers turned to face him. "My father is a good man, whether you want to believe it or not!"

The Slytherin Ice Prince took a deep breath. "He may be a Death Eater, but I know that he really deep down cares for me."

Severus reached out and gathered the confused boy into a hug. "I know. Lucius just has his priorities messed up." Snape said quietly.

"Well, where are you to headed off to?" Minerva asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're off to the hospital wing to see my other newest ward." Severus said dryly.

"Who? I can see Draco as your ward, he's your Godson, correct? But who else?" McGonagall asked as they began walking again.

Snape just shook his head, smirking as Draco hooked their arms together and leaned against the man as they walked at a liesurley pace. Minerva followed the pair curiously, smiling at the small sign of their affection.

It appeared that even just the two weeks they'd had with a student free castle, Severus' grumpy mood had improved drastically. As far as she knew, he'd brewed the entire time. Minerva had gone instead to visit her sister's family. It did all the teachers good to have time away from the students.

By the time they had reached the hospital wing, Severus was practically carrying Draco, who was snuggled up to his Godfather, loving the attention. Snape was grimacing, not used to the amount of contact with anyone.

Minerva smiled. "Poor Severus, finally getting some love." She teased.

Snape turned and glared at her as Draco untangled himself and breezed into the Infirmary. "Hello, Potter!" Draco crowed, sashaying on into the room.

Severus and Minerva followed at a slower pace, clearly amused. Snape settled a frown onto his harsh features, prepared to glare daggers at his newest lost cause. "_Malfoy?"_ Harry demanded incredulously. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm staying with Professor Snape this summer." Draco told the green eyed boy haughtily.

Severus rolled his eyes inwardly as Harry looked up at him curiously. "Really?"

"Yes, really, Potter." Severus said silkily, glaring.

Harry smiled, tracing patterns on the emerald cast that covered his wrist and lower his arm. Snape raised an eyebrow. Mostly Gryffindors wore those ridiculously garish red casts, not the jade of the Slytherins.

The Boy-Who-Lived just smiled up at him innocently. "Aren't you going to stay at your fancy-shmancy palace?" He asked Draco, grinning impishly.

Draco scoffed. "I do not own a palace, fool. I own a Manor. Duh." The Slytherin Ice Prince rolled his silver eyes before giving Severus an 'OMG, he's so stupid' look.

Snape merely returned a blank stare. "Mr. Potter, I am displeased to inform you that you will be staying with Draconis and I over the rest of the summer."

"Potter? Harry is your other ward?" Minerva gasped.

"Yes." Snape hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ah, Severus, Mr. Malfoy, you're here, good!" Poppy bustled out of her office at the sound of their voices. "Oh, and Minerva! It's nice to see you, dear."

Minerva smiled at the medic. "Mr. Potter is staying with Severus?"

"Oh, yes, it's all been arranged. We have yet to go get the actual papers from his…" Poppy paused, searching for the word. "_Gaurdians…_but after they get the papers they shall go to Severus' Manor."

Snape nodded conformation, searching Harry's gaze. "I plan on not only _talking_ to your gaurdians, but-"

"Ahem." Pomfrey gave Snape a pointed stare, and the Potions master fell silent. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, I would like to look you over a well, so if you'd lie down…"

Draco looked flabbergasted. "Look me over-? Um, I'm fine, thank you very much." The Malfoy heir said quickly.

Severus folded his arms. "Just in case we missed something. Lie down, Draco." The Potions master said sternly.

Draco looked from Poppy to Severus and back a few times before shaking his head. "You can't make me. I won't do it."

Snape took a meancing step forward, making Draco retreat until his hips were pressed against the bed. "_Draconis Lucius Abraxas Severus Malfoy_, you _will_ lie down on that bed. _Now_." He hissed in a deadly velvet soft voice.

Draco squeaked at his Godfather's tone and hopped onto the bed behind him. "I'm fine, Uncle Sev, really!" He insisted.

"It's just a precaution. Now lie down." Snape ordered smoothly, eyebrow arched as he watching his refractory Godson.

Draco pouted, but complied. The corners of Minerva's mouth lifted in the beginnings of a smile. "He acts just like you, Severus. Refusing to admit he needs assitance with anything." The Transfiguration teacher said smugly.

Snape frowned darkly, and settled himself in the chair between Draco and Harry's beds. "I doubt anyone's much different."

The two women shook their heads as Poppy began to check over Draco. That was when Harry noticed the fading bruises dotting Malfoy's face, neck, shoulders and back.

There was one, Harry noticed as Draco sat up and removed his shirt, in the perfect imprint of a snake head. The snake head looked familiar, as if he'd seen the particular design before. "What happened to you?" He asked softly, concern rich in his voice.

"None of your buisness, Potter!" Malfoy snapped defenisvely as his silver eyes sparked with anger.

_Like a striking cobra_, Harry thought. Whether that anger shining in the blonde's eyes was directed at him or someone else, he didn't know, but he did know he wouldn't want to be on the recieving end of it."Just asking. I thought 'cause you know 'bout me, you'd tell me what happened to you."

Snape ground his teeth together loudly. "Improper grammar, Mr. Potter." He growled.

"Grammar Nazi!" Harry accused brightly, still watching his Slytherin counterpart.

Severus frowned. "I am _not_ a Nazi, thank you very much." He said, sounding remarkably like Draco had moments before.

"Yeah, well Death Eaters are like-" Harry broke off at Minerva's look. "Um…never mind. So what did happen to you, Malfoy?" He asked, hurridley returning to the previous subject.

Draco sneered. "If you really must know, my father got a little carried away with teaching me a lesson." There was a split second of hesitation, then, "And if you say anything against him you're dead, Potter."

Snape tutted. "No death threats, Draco. Mr. Potter is our guest this summer, and it won't do to be trying to kill him."

"Yeah, you'll have to get in line anyways." Harry said cheerfully.

Snape frowned. "That is not something you should jest about, Potter. You may be a Gryffindor, but that's no reason to be rash about all things important." He lectured.

Harry bobbed his head, then winced in sight pain. "Yes sir."

"Are you alright, Harry?" Minerva questioned at the sight of his pain.

"I'm fine. My aunt smacked me upside the head with a frying pan and my neck still kind of aches sometimes." Harry responded, as if this was normal, acceptable behavior for an aunt and nephew.

Snape nodded slightly. "Yes, it does hurt quite a lot being hit in the face with a frying pan." He said, obsidian eyes clouding slightly with memories of a time past.

Draco looked over curiously, relaxing into the medi-witch's hands as she rubbed some healing slave into his shoulders. "Why would anyone hit anyone else with a frying pan? That's idiotic. I mean, my Aunt Bellatrix used to hit our House Elves with frying pans, but that's different."

He paused, glancing over at his Gryffindor counterpart. "Your relatives hurt you too, right?"

Harry bobbed his head again, still watching their Professor as he stared off into space. "Yeah, my Uncle. And my cousin and his friends beat me up too."

Draco's lips twitched upwards. "Like Crabbe and Goyle, right?"

Harry let a small smile grace his features, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, like your oafs." Pause. "You said your father got carried away?"

"Yes, he-mmnnhhh…" Draco trailed off with a loud moan of satisfaction as Poppy coated his sore neck with the salve.

Harry giggled, and Minerva and Poppy chuckled. Draco glowered as he recovered himself, and continued. "He was trying to impress the Dark Lord, I think."

"That sounds like fun. Almost as fun as being hit with a frying pan." Harry said sarcastically.

"Interestingly enough, I know the feeling." Severus said from where he was seated in the chair, gazing at the wall.

Everyone paused and looked at him, curious as to what he had to say on the matter. He had an odd glazed look in his usually piercing black eyes. "My father used to hit me with whatever he had on hand."

He paused, a flicker of hurt flitting across his features before fading into a look that resembled Luna Lovegood's expression when she was talking about Nargles. "The night he killed my mum, he hit me across the face with the iron skillet she was cooking with. It hurt like hell and knocked me unconsious."

The hushed group exchanged looks as the Potions master shook his head and returned to the present, impenetrable mask already in place again. "He didn't like me much."

"From the prior talks we've had, love, he didn't like anything much." Poppy said softly as she capped the cream and set the bottle on the bedside table.

Severus shrugged. "That is niether here, nor there." He clapped his hands together and stood up. "I'm expecting you two to at least try to get along." He said sternly.

The boys nodded in synch, and Severus pursed his lips. "Good. Now, Draconis, why don't we head back to my rooms and-"

Harry let out a tiny noise of indignation, and Severus turned to face Harry, frowning. "You disagree, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, you guys are the most interesting thing I've had since I got here." Harry said.

Snape snorted. "Well, before long you'll be begging to be rid of us, so get some sleep." He drawled, seeming like he was almost being protective over the boy, caring for his health.

With that, he motioned from Draco to follow and left in an ebony storm cloud of robes. Draco slowly replaced his shirt and stretched before hopping off the bed and looking at the three others.

He nodded his thanks and goodbyes to Poppy and Minerva before turning to Harry. "Uh…I guess I'll see you around then, Potter." Draco handed the green-eyed boy a curt nod, then he was gone.

-ooOoo-


	7. Familiar Terms

**A/N: Well, a little Sev/Draco fluffyness and some Harry/Sev bonding. Not much. The next chapter will be longer, and upadated sooner. I'm sorry for taking so long to update this one, but school is taking me forever. Bleh.**

**I know this is now AU, non-canon compliant now, and the characters are OCC. I'm trying, so bare with me, punks. That's my new word. Punk. Punkin it. *Sigh* Severus would have my head for improper grammar.**

**On my profile, there will be a poll about SLASH/ NO SLASH. Go answer it and drop a comment. REVIEWS MAKE UPDATES COME FASTER.**

**Thanks for following you guys! Now onto the story!**

Chapter 7: Familiar Terms

Draco slowly stretched, carefully making sure his shoulder didn't suffer from the left over pain from his father's punishment methods. Severus walked into the room, wearing a grey t-shirt and green plaid pants.

He looked up at Draco, who was craning his neck to look at the fading bruises. "How are they?" He asked softly, setting his Potions journal on Draco's nightstand in the guest room where he was staying for a few days.

"Alright, I suppose." Draco, replied, shrugging into his pajama top.

Severus smiled. "Good. Tell me if you need anything, okay? I'll be in my room." He said, motioning towards the journal. "That might help you on learning what to do if you ever need a potion and I'm not here."

Draco smiled back. "Thanks, Uncle Sev."

Severus nodded and vanished out the door. Draco perched on the edge of his bed and picked up the book, beginning to rifle throught the pages. When he didn't immediatley find anything that caught his interest, the blonde Slytherin set the journal down and flopped down on the bed.

Draco sighed and ran his hands through his silky blonde hair and relaxed against the coverlet. He still couldn't believe that his Godfather had managed to take him out of his father's hands for the time being. Despite being a rich, snobbish Pureblood, Draco couldn't comprehend how his father had gotten to the level he'd gotten to.

Lucius loved him, he knew that, but Severus and his mother loved him even more. Lucius would rather have the Dark Lord's approval then be supported and admired by his own son.

Draco frowned and nestled deeper into the blanket, curling up and sliding under the sheets. He let his silver eyes slip closed, then concentrated on evening his breathing. Draco's mother had taught him the technique when he was younger, and it often helped him go to sleep.

As he slowly breathed in, he drifted off to sleep, muscles relaxing as he fell into a world of dreams.

-ooOoo-

_Lucius slowly advanced towards his son, silver eyes flashing dangerously. The fury he was consumed by was etched into every line of his face, and Draco's breathing grew short and his heartbeat accelerated._

_His father drew his wand and pointed it at his heir, who held his ground. "You need to be punished, you insolent little cur!" The Malfoy patriarch spat._

_Draco fought the urge to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness, instead just dropping his eyes to the floor and whispering, "Yes, father." _

_A spark of anger lit up Lucius' molten silver eyes, and he stepped closer to his only son. "I didn't ask you!" He snapped, raising his serpent-headed wand. "CRUCIO!"_

_Draco fell to the floor and curled up into the fetal position, hoarse screams falling from his mouth. His throat constricted as he sobbed dryly, muscles feeling like they were on fire. Agony streamed through his veins, and the blonde Slytherin screamed for forgiveness, for mercy, but to no avail. Lucius held the curse until just before Draco lost conciousness._

_The blonde's vision blurred and his mind swam in and out of focus. He trembled, body shaking and burning and filling with torment as he lay still, curled up on the floor. Lucius slid his wand back into its sheath in the hilt of his cane, and he circled the young blonde, a predatory grin lighting up his face._

_He suddenly darted forward and brought the cane down hard on Draco's shoulder, leaving a perfect snake-headed imprint on the boy's skin. Draco cried out, bringing his hands up to cover his head despite his protesting muscles._

_His father beat him until he was laying there, bloody and bruised, muscles on fire. "Maybe in the future you'll learn to behave!" Lucius spat, still in a frenzied blood-lust filled haze. "I WILL be the Dark Lord's favorite!"_

_Draco's vision was filled with images of Death Eaters and Dark Marks, snakes and pain, Unforgiveable Curses lighting his future path. _

-ooOoo-

"FATHER!" Draco awoke suddenly, panting and trembling.

He shot straight up in the dark, eyes darting around the room for the image of the blonde man and his cane. He waited for his heartbeat to slow down and his breathing to deepen again. He sat there, in a cold sweat, before deciding he was going to ignore the laws of being a true Malfoy.

Draco stood, legs shaking, and tottered out of the guest room, feeling like he was nine years old again. He slowly made his way towards his Godfather's bedroom, and when he arrived, he knocked feebly on the door.

"Draco?" Came the deep baritone voice that immediatley chased away all his fears.

Draco opened the door and practically ran into the room, which was still lit up brightly. Severus was laying in bed, propped up against several pillows and reading a heavy old tome.

"What's wrong?" He asked, onyx eyes narrowing at the sight of his Godson looking frazzled and upset.

Draco worried his bottom lip between his teeth, then asked hesitantly, "Can I stay in here with you tonight?"

Severus watched the blonde as he shifted nervously for a moment before replying. "Of course. Come here, Dragon."

Draco rushed forward and was snuggled up against the Potions master in seconds. "I had a nightmare." He mumbled sheepishly into his Godfather's chest.

"Oh? And what was this nightmare about?" He asked quietly, closing the book and setting it on the bedside table.

"My father. And you know…his punishment methods." Draco said almost sheepishly.

Severus nodded sympathetically, and with a sigh, opened his arms. Draco crushed himself against the older man's chest, shaking slightly from the aftermath of his night terror. They sat in silence for several moments, Severus gently stroking the young Slytherin's hair.

"There, there, Draco. It'll be alright, my little Dragon." Draco sniffled a little, refusing to cry.

"Thanks, Sev." Draco looked up, silver eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm worried about him."

"Lucius?" Severus asked, pulling the other closer so Draco was laying at his side, one leg hooked over his Godfather's knees. "About how he wants the Dark Lord to like him so much?"

Draco nodded in affirmative. "He always puts You-Know-Who first! Before me and my mum!" He looked suddenly angry. "He doesn't care about me! It's always, Draco be a good Malfoy, or Draco, impress the Dark Lord!"

The blonde paused, looking somewhat deranged. "I hate it! I don't understand why it's always You-Know-Who or being a Pureblood!" Draco snarled. "He doesn't even know anything about the real me! I have a stupid bloody arranged marriage with that stupid Parkinson girl, and I hate her! I hate my father, and Pansy and You-Know-Who, and being Pureblood and all this stupid bullshite!" Draco ranted.

Severus raised an eyebrow, trying not to look amused at the teen sitting on his lap, panting. "Is that so?"

"YES!" Draco shouted into his face, making the Potions master gently tug the boy into a hug.

"Hush, Draco. Everything will work out." He murmured.

Draco choked back a sob. "I feel so bloody stupid for letting him run my life…" Severus held him tightly, and he drew strength from the raven-haired man.

"I know you do. Just sleep for now, Dragon, and we'll discuss this in the morning, alright?" Draco nodded and nuzzled down against his Godfather.

Severus lay down beside Draco and wrapped the boy in his arms, gently stroking the boy's hair. Feeling content to listen to the older man's heartbeat, Draco drifted off to sleep, snuggled up against Severus' chest.

Severus muttered a quick, "_Nox_." And pulled the young Slytherin closer.

Closing his onyx eyes, the Potions master fell into a deep sleep, a feeling of warmth and protectiveness blossoming in his heart.

-ooOoo-

The next morning, Severus awoke with a warm, heavy weight pinning him down. Drowsily, he opened his eyes and shifted a little, finding his blonde Godson sprawled out across his chest, snoring lightly.

Severus smiled to himself and gently pushed the young Slytherin off him, then sat up. Draco snorted in his sleep and twitched, rolling over and spreading himself out, pushing his feet against Severus' legs for more room.

The amused Potions master took the hint and swung out of bed, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Draco slept, blond hair cascading across his forehead. Rolling his eyes, Snape stripped off his shirt and nonchalantly tossed it across the dresser, moving into the master bathroom.

Severus shucked out of his pants and turned the shower on, running his slender fingers through his greasy hair. The onyx-eyes man sighed. His hair was genetically greasy, a trait inherited from his father, but it didn't help he was frequently bent over potions.

Frowning at nothing in particular, Severus stepped into the shower and let the hot water pour of his lithe body. Closing his eyes and tipping his head back, the raven-haired man began to ponder the situation he'd gotten himself into.

On one hand, he enjoyed his Godson's company and cared for the boy as a son. Lucius had been his lover, once, a long time ago, but now the Malfoy patriarch seemed to only care about the Dark Lord's acceptance.

Severus wanted the best for Draco, and the blonde's outburst the night before had made him determined to help the boy, and his father. Poor Narcissa must have chewed out her husband, for the Potions master knew she had no tolerance for anything even moderately close to abuse.

Potter on the other hand, was an insolent, infuriating brat who acted like his father. The child would no doubt make his life a living hell-abuse from his uncle or not. The spy only knew about what he'd seen happen, and so far his emotions towards the boy were brewing in an insane turmoil.

He disliked the child, but he detested any forms of abuse, do to his own childhood experiences. His muggle father had frequently abused him and his mother, to the point of killing his mother. Without the help of Lily Evans and Lucius, he and his little sister would've died that summer.

Severus sighed, running his fingers through his hair again, lathering his scalp with a strong shampoo-like potion he'd invented. Stepping back into the spray of near-scathing water, he washed the soap out and turned off the water.

Grabbing a towel off the rack, he dried himself off and wrapped said towel around his waist. Walking back into his bedroom, he noticed that Draco was still asleep, now curled up in a tight ball. Half-shocked, half-amused, he noted that the blonde had his thumb stuck in the corner of his mouth, and the boy was sucking lightly.

Shaking his head, Severus gathered his clothes and headed back to the bathroom to get dressed. When he finished, he donned his black cloak and went to wake his Godson from his beauty sleep.

"Draco, it's time for breakfast, Dragon. We're to eat in the Great Hall this morning with Potter and the rest of the staff that's here." Severus said, gently carding his fingers through Draco's silky hair.

"Nrrrrrghhh…" Came the response, Draco rolling over and pressing his face into the pillow.

"Up, come on." Snape ordered lightly, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Mffff." Draco grunted, silver eyes blinking up at Severus as he flopped over, looking quite innocent.

Snape chuckled and cupped the side of his Godson's face in his palm. "Get dressed and meet me in the Hall, hmm?"

"Mmm'kay…" Draco mumbled, blinking around owlishly as he sat up.

He dragged his fingers through his hair, yawning loudly. Draco watched as his Godson vanished from sight, black robes sweeping. Standing up, he staggered a little, glancing around sleepily.

Shaking the sleepiness from his head, he rubbed his eyes with his fists like a young child and went back to the guest room to get dressed. He rumaged through his trunk, finally deciding on a white dress shirt and black slacks with a deep evergreen cloak over all of this.

Then, he made his way to the Great Hall.

-ooOoo-

When he arrived, he calmly sat next to Severus, with Madam Hooch on his left. Severus was listening to McGonagall talking avidly about her family, absentmindedly eating his eggs.

"And my sister, she's studying for her degree in muggle sciences, since she's so interested in them." Minerva was saying.

"Hmm." Severus grunted noncomitally.

Minerva pursed her lips, then asked him, "So, when are you taking the boys back to your Manor?"

Severus sighed. "Tomorrow or the next day I suppose." He replied, setting his fork down.

"Cool." Draco said, excitement seeping into his voice. "Can I ride Prince when we get there? Or Destier? Can we go in the Forest and go see that-"

"Draco, you can do all those things, now will you stop shouting in my ear this early in the morning?" Snape asked irately.

Draco paused, realizing his voice had gotten surprisingly loud with excitement. "Oops. Sorry, Uncle Sev." He apologized, high cheekbones coloring slightly.

They all looked up to three new voices coming into the Hall. "Mr. Potter, what did I just tell you? Stop picking at the cast or I will have to re-position it again!" Poppy snapped, clearly annoyed with the perky Gryffindor.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, but it _itches_!" Harry whined.

Dumbledore chuckled, eyes twinkingly. "If you want it to get better, my boy, you'd best leave it alone." He said.

"Yes, thank you Albus." Poppy said.

Dumbledore took his seat at the center of the table, with Poppy to his right and Minerva to his left. Harry sat next to Hooch, on Snape and Malfoy's left. "My neck keeps cramping up, it's really annoying." He grumbled as he dug into his toast.

"Yeah, me too." Draco agreed without thinking.

The Malfoy paused, then frowned down at his plate, much to Snape's amusement. "Is that so, Mr. Potter?" He asked, glancing at his newest charge out of the corners of his onyx eyes.

"Yeah. And my wrist hurts. The cast itches. Oh, and I have a cough that hurts my throat." Harry listed off his complaints, shoveling food into his face hungrily.

Severus cast a mildly dissaproving look at the child's table manners, but cleared his face of emotion when he remembered that was exactly how he'd looked so many times at Lily's or Lucius' house.

The Potions master finished his breakfast and turned to speak to Draco. "What would you like to do today?" He inquired.

"Can we play Quidditch?" Draco asked immediately.

Snape snorted. "Correction-you can play Quidditch. I dislike brooms." Severus responded.

"Oh! Madam Pomfrey!" Harry called.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Was the only response he received.

"When can I ride my Firebolt again?" He demanded.

Snape rolled his eyes. "With a wrist like that, Potter? You'll fall off in the first five seconds!" He snarked.

"Now, Severus." Poppy repremanded. "Mr. Potter may ride his broom when I see fit, althought I'd say that'd be in about a week." She said.

"What? A week!" Harry gasped, dissapointed.

"At the least, Mr. Potter." Poppy said sternly, before continuing to eat.

"And you will listen to Madam Pomfrey." Severus said, voice as equally stern. "I'll not be having you hurt yourself on top of your existing injuries."

"Yes sir." Harry said quickly.

"That goes for you too, Draconis." Severus said.

"Aww…" Draco groaned, but then said at Severus' glare, "I mean, yes sir!"

Hooch chuckled. "Yes, I'd not like to see you two even more hurt by any broom accidents." She said, yellow bird-like eyes sparking in amusement.

"Or any other accidents." Minerva added.

Laughter filled the Hall, but it was interrupted when Hagrid walked in, beaming as he hurried towards Harry. "Hagrid!" Harry cried.

The Boy-Who-Lived jumped out of his chair and ran down off the staff dias to hug the half-giant. Severus' lips turned down at the show of open affection between the two as they hugged.

Draco snorted quietly, so only his Godfather and the Quidditch-loving woman could hear him. Hooch sent him a frown, but Severus silently agreed with the blonde. "'Arry!" Hagrid greeted, rather loudly.

"Hagrid! How are you?" Harry asked, grinning so wide it appeared his face would split open.

"Good! 'Ow are you, 'Arry?" Hagrid replied, matching Harry's ecstatic grin.

"Alright, I guess. Professor Snape rescued me from the Dursley's, did ya' hear?" Harry said excitedly.

Severus sighed and faced Draco, who gave him the 'OMG he's so stupid' look from the day before. The Potions master smirked, and arched an elegant eyebrow. "Shall we go find you a broom then, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked, gesturing towards the exit.

Draco's expression of distaste was immediately replaced by an eager grin. "Yes!" He shoved a strawberry into his mouth, then jumped out of his seat and strode out of the Hall at a dignified pace, remembering his mother's rule of no running.

Severus smirked, shook his head, and followed his Godson, catching Harry's eye and pausing. "Mr. Potter, seeing as you have nothing else to do today you may come with me and Draconis to the Quidditch pitch and do…something. Homework, perhaps?"

Before Harry could respond, Sverus whirled and in an ebony storm cloud, he strode off. Harry grinned up at Hagrid. "So do you think later today you could show me that animal you were talking about?"

"Sure, thing!" Hagrid agreed happily. "'Ow about you come down after lunch?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that sounds great!" He pulled at his green cast a little, then ran off after Snape and Draco.

-ooOoo-

Severus winced as Draco performed yet another death-defying stunt, balancing on the very front of his broom on his feet. "DRACO!" Severus bellowed. "Sit down!"

Draco stared at him as he flew past. Snape motioned with his hand, and his Godson plopped down with a pout. Harry giggled, but Severus paid him no mind. The boy had went up to the school library to borrow Quidditch Through the Ages from Madam Pince, then had followed them down to the pitch.

Severus sat back in the bleachers, in the third row with Potter at his side, reading a Potions text. Frowning up at his Godson as he spiraled through the air, he swept his hair back behind the shell of his ear and settled back into a more comfortable position.

"So…Professor Snape, where is your…uh…" Harry tried to find the word, but Severus provided it tartly.

"Manor? It's not anywhere near here." He replied, watching the cloud formations float past.

"Oh." Harry hesitated, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Professor, I've been thinking-"

Severus snorted. "That's news to me." He muttered.

Harry ignored the interruption and continued, "Well, why did you take me from the Dursley's if you hate me so much?"

Severus stared at the boy, expressionless. "Well, I couldn't let a muggle kill the Golden Boy, could I?" He replied, voice bland.

"Yeah, but like _why_? Why didn't you just leave me and call somebody else?" Harry pressed.

Severus sighed. "Reasons, Potter. Reasons you wouldn't understand." He said quietly.

"Oh. You mean like-"

"Potter! I already said, you would not understand!" Snape spat, obsidian eyes gleaming dangerously.

Harry scooted away a little, emerald eyes wide. Severus noted a brief spark of fear, but he crushed the strong urge to comfort the boy. "I-I'm sorry. Sorry." Harry mumbled, eyes downcast.

Severus sighed again, relaxing his muscles and leaning back against the wooden bleacher seat. "You are much to young to understand most of what you've been through, Mr. Potter." He said quietly, staring up at the sky.

Harry gawked openly at the Potions master, who closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wood. The raven-haired man was looking relatively relaxed in his opened robes.

The black cloak was neatly folded on the bench beside him, as the heavy fabric was making him sweat. He had even gone so far as to unbuttoned his black jacket. Harry on the other hand, was wearing a too-large t-shirt and too-large jeans.

Severus opened his eyes and looked around, watching as Draco landed his Nimbus 2001 and rested it against the stands. As he climbed up the bleachers, Harry began to pick at his cast again.

"Don't pick at it!" Severus growled.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, folding his hands in his lap.

Draco flopped down beside his Godfather, running his hands through his hair with a yawn. "Well. That was fun!"

"You're lucky. You're not banned from flying." Harry said, drumming his fingers on the wooden seat.

"Well, I'm not the one who broke his wrist!" Draco retorted.

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry snapped.

Severus cleared his throat warningly. As both of them had been gearing up for a major fight, it came as a bit of a shock by having the wind knocked out of their sails. "Sorry, Professor." Draco mumbled.

"What did I say about the fighting?" Snape asked, pursing his lips.

"To not to." Harry and Draco both said obidiently, glaring at each other as their voices harmonized.

Severus sighed and stood. It seemed he was sighing a lot these days. "Well, come on. It's almost time for lunch." He said. "By the time we get cleaned up and in the castle, you should be starving."

Draco and Harry both jumped up and started down the stairs, shooting glares back and forth. Severus could tell it was going to be a long summer.

-ooOoo-


	8. The Days Go By

**A/N: A little shorter with this one, but this it 2 updates in 2 days. I'm proud! So. Slash or no slash is still the question of the week, so ha. I think. It's late and I am running on NutterButters and milk. Silence.**

**So, goodnight ya'll, and have a nice read! The ending is a tad bit rushed, but don't complain, I'm being nice and giving you this. Oh, and I've decided not to post the next chappie until I've got 65 reviews at least. We're at 60 now, punks.**

**Meow.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: The Days Go By

Harry and Draco followed Severus as he walked briskly through the twisting corridors of the dungeons. The Potions master was taking long strides, and both boys were struggling to keep up. So when Snape suddenly stopped, they both ran into him.

The two fell backwards onto the floor, letting out identical 'Ack!' noises. Severus half-turned and raised an eyebrow, looking irritated. "Watch where you're walking, Mr. Potter." He said stiffly.

Draco hid a snigger at Harry's indignant expression. "Wha-! That's not fair!" Harry whined.

Severus' face darkened to a scowl. "Is that so?" He asked silkily as the boys got off the floor, Draco snootily brushing himself off and turning his nose up.

"Well, yeah!" Harry snapped, hands on his hips, glaring.

When Severus' lips twisted into a sneer, the Boy-Who-Lived realized who he was talking too. His face paled in horror, and he drew in a sharp gasp of air. "Uh, I mean…sorry! Sir, I…I didn't think that…I'm…sorry…" Harry stammered.

Draco was positively giddy with triumph now, silver eyes dancing with mirth. "Well, Mr. Potter, it'd do you kindly to remember who you're speaking to." Severus drawled, turning back to face the wall.

With a wave of his wand, a portrait of a dark-haired man came into view. "Serpent's scales." Severus said in a bored tone.

Even as a student, Snape had been quite fond of this particular painting. It was his Great Great Great Grand Uncle King Septimus the Ambitous of the Elves, on his mothers. The Elven King was sitting astride his famous black Friesan charger, Destier.

Severus' relative nodded to him, accepting the password and swinging inward. Snape swept into his personal chambers, Draco close on his heels. Noticing Harry's look of misery, Septimus said, "Don't worry. He's not nearly quite as dreadful as he pretends to be."

Harry's vivid green eyes widened as the obsidian-eyed elf winked and motioned him in. Severus turned to shoot a heated glare back at the now closed portrait, but continued into the rooms. "Draco, you know my rooms well enough. Show Potter around while I wash up."

Draco nodded. "Yes sir."

Snape then proceeded to vanish into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. The two teens stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, then Draco said, "That's his bedroom-the one he just went into."

"Oh." Harry said awkwardly.

"And that," Draco said, motioning towards said room, "Is the kitchen. Well, it's a kitchenett, really, but Severus usually cooks his own breakfast."

"Neat." Harry replied, following the blonde as he moved further into Snape's rooms.

"Yep." Draco agreed, flopping down on the battered leather couch against the far wall. "You can get into his office off the Potions classroom through there." Draco told him as he sat in one of the two armchairs across from a coffee table and the couch.

The blonde jerked his head towards another portrait, this one of an ocean-side cliff in a raging storm. Harry smiled faintly at the irony, when he was called into Snape's office, he always faced the raging storm of a furious Potions master.

"Wait, how can you get into the Potions classroom if it's on the other side of the dungeons?" Harry asked, feeling intelligent for have spotted that flaw.

"Magic." Draco said, in a sneering voice. "Duh."

"Oh. Right." Harry folded his arms across his chest, frowning. "What's that door?"

"The bathroom. The one next to it, down the hall a bit, is the guest room where I'm staying." The blonde Slytherin explained, picking up a nearby book and thumbing to a pre-determined page. "And the last one is to his personal Potions lab."

"Where am I going to stay?" Harry asked, relaxing.

"With Draco." Came Severus' dark velvet voice from the doorway of his bedroom.

Harry and Draco both jumped, the blonde whipping his head around to face his Godfather. Snape was wearing black slacks and a white button-down dress shirt, his raven hair tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Harry's mouth fell open, his eyes wide. Severus ignored the blantant shock of his second charge, and moved into the room, running his hands through his hair. "In the guest room, since I've decided we'll be heading to the Manor tomorrow." Severus continued.

Draco began to splutter indignantly, forgetting his momentary cease-fire with Harry. "Oiy! What do you mean? I'm not spending the night with…with _him_!"

"Yeah! I don't want to sleep anywhere near him!" Harry snapped fiercely.

"Well, that's just too bad now, isn't it?" Severus said smoothly, passing them and making it into the kitchen.

Draco jumped out of his seat and darted after Snape, Harry immediately following suit. "Hey! Sev, wait!"

"Yeah, Professor! Can't I sleep out here or something?" Harry added.

"No, Potter, you will just get in some form of trouble." At Harry's ruffled anger, Severus continued, "And don't deny it, I know you will." Severus said, rumaging through his cupboards for some form of sustinence.

"But Severus!" Draco whined. "You can't do this to me! What if I, oh, I don't know, want some privacy?" The blonde demanded, raising his voice into a screech og anger.

"Don't use that tone with me, young man." Severus growled, making himself a cup of strong tea.

"But…but…" Draco gestured violently, attempting to snatch an argument out of thin air.

"Yeah, Professor! I don't want to be anywhere near him when I'm asleep!" Harry complained.

"Oh, well." Severus said, leaning back against the counter and sipping his tea. "Shall we go to lunch in a few moments?"

"What?" Draco spat. "I refuse to sleep with a Gryffindork!"

"He will have a seprate bed." Snape said, setting his now empty cup down and standing up further.

"Will you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Harry shouted.

"Potter! Do _not_ yell at me!" Severus spat, dangerously close to loosing his temper.

Both Harry and Draco froze, gazes dropping to the ground in identical submission. "Now go clean up, I will meet you in the Great Hall with lunch." He began to sweep out of the room. "And no fighting." The pointed glare was directed at both of them as they looked up, nodding.

With that, Snape walked out of the room, looking human in his bobbing ponytail. Harry sighed loudly. "I guess we'll have to deal with being together tonight." He mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco turned on his heel and stalked out, seconds later the bathroom door slamming.

Harry fought off a pout and walked back into the living area, eyes sweeping the room. For the first time, he noticed, against the far wall near the couch was his trunk, re-sized. Meandering over to it, he opened it and managed to find all of his school robes.

He went into the guest room and changed, and by the time he was finished, Draco was waiting for him impatiently. With a shared glance and a curt nod, they made their way towards the Great Hall.

-ooOoo-

Lunch passed uneventfully, and when they were finished, Hagrid agreed to take the boys out into the Forbidden Forest to visit some form of creature. It took quite a lot of bribing from Severus' part to get Draco to accompany them, but he finally consented.

Poppy left Hagrid with strict instructions on both wizard's health, Draco wasn't to strain his shoulders or back and Harry wasn't to do anything much, really. With Severus' warning of no fighting, the three set off.

When they arrived in a calm glen in the Forest, not very far in, Hagrid stuck his large fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly. Seconds later, there was a massive whoosh of air and a skeletal horse with wings fluttered into the clearing.

Draco shouted in surprise as the huge beast landed in front of him, practically knocking him over. "Ahh!" There was a thud as he hit the ground, gusts of wind created by the monster's leathery wings bowling him over.

Hagrid chuckled as Harry stared at the thing in awe. "What is it?" He asked as the beast moved away from Draco and sniffed at the air, clacking its jaw together audibly.

"He's a thestral." Draco replied gruffly as he picked himself off the ground. "And he startled me."

Hagrid beamed. "Right you are, Draco."

Draco pursed his lips and accepted the praise with grace, reaching out a hand to stroke the beast's gaunt neck. "My father owns several on our estate. He has many magical creatures." The Malfoy heir announced proudly.

"They pull the carriages." Hagrid said.

"I've been able to see them ever since the first time I came to Hogwarts." Draco told them, moving to inspect the monster's hooves.

"Wait…how have I never seen them?" Harry asked, extremely confused.

Draco snorted. "Only people who've seen death can see them." He drawled, smoothing his cloak down carefully as he straightened up.

"Oh. But…I saw my parents so…?"

"But you were too young to register what you'd seen." Draco paused. "Or at least, that's what the theory would be."

"Oh. So after…" Harry choked a little, "Cedric's death, I can see them."

"Yes." Hagrid confirmed, planting a firm pat on the creature's neck. "Now, you've got to be careful, so you're not to be riding him yet."

"Riding? On that bony creature?" Draco scoffed. "I'd rather ride Severus' old nag."

Hagrid smiled. "It's a bit uncomfortable at first, but yeh get used to it." The half-giant said, shooing away the thestral.

"Echo would be more comfortable." Draco muttered.

"Echo? Who's Echo?" Harry inquired as they watched the thestral take off and soar away.

"Echo is one of Severus' horses. She's really old, he's had her since he was like…twelve." Draco explained as they began to head back to the castle.

"Professor Snape has horses." It was more of an incredulous statement then a question.

"Yeah, some pretty nice ones too." The blonde said, stepping over a fallen log. "My favorite is Prince."

"Prince and Echo." Harry said blankly.

"Yep. And lot's more. His little sister owns a little riding stable near the Manor." Draco said contentedly, as if remembering good times.

"So, you've stayed with Professor Snape before?" Harry asked.

Draco threw an unimpressed sneer over his shoulder at his fellow charge. "He's my Godfather, yeah I've stayed with him before. Lot's of times, actually."

"Ah." Was the only response he received from the Gryffindor.

"Alright, you two behave yerselves now." Hagrid said as they reached the edge of the forest.

"Sure, thanks Hagrid." Harry said, smiling.

The half-giant grinned back and walked into his house, leaving the two in the fading sunlight. Draco squinted into the setting sun, then back at Harry. "Race ya'?"

"You bet!" And the two were off, sprinting across the grounds and towards the castle.

About half way up the hill, Harry slowed down and plopped down on one of the stone steps, wheezing. "Wow…I…can't…run…like…I…used…to…" He panted as Draco sat neatly at his side, breathing slightly labored.

"You sound funny." The Malfoy stated, smirking. "And you're slow."

"Shut up." Harry growled, socking the blonde in the arm before dropping his forehead to rest against his knees.

Draco chuckled soflty from somewhere to his left. "Fail."

"You…fail…" Was the muffled response.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" He asked quietly, looking around to make sure no one was watching as he scooted closer.

"I'm…fine…" Harry wheezed hoarsley.

"I don't think you are." Draco said finally, nodding to himself. "I think you need some help."

"Shut up!" The outburst was followed by a loud bout of violent coughing.

When Harry recovered and glanced around blearily, he noticed Draco was sitting right next to him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Potter." Was the snapped response. "Tell anyone about this and you're dead."

"I thought that…Snape said…no death threats." Harry said, grinning as Malfoy stopped massaging his shoulders.

"Whatever. Uncle Sev also said not to hurt yourself or fight with me, and look what fighting did. You hurt yourself." Draco concluded smugly.

"All I did was say shut up!" Harry complained, accepting Draco's hand and allowing himself to be tugged to his feet.

"Oh, well." Draco shrugged. "Let's go see what Sev's doing."

"Why do you call him that?" Harry inquired as they began to slowly walk up towards the castle. "Uncle Sev, I mean."

"Well, he's always been there for me. He's like a brother to my father, so I call him uncle." Draco sighed. "He's got a lot on his plate you know."

"Yes, brewing Potions and creeping around in the dungeons is so much to do." Harry replied sarcastically.

Draco smacked him on the arm, and Harry flinched violently. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't insult my Godfather!" Draco snapped.

"Alright, you didn't have to hit me!" Harry shot back, rubbing his arm. "We just got away from abuse, we don't need it from each other, too!"

Draco smirked. "You're right about that one…"

Harry smirked back, following Draco up the stairs into the castle.

-ooOoo-

When they found Snape, he was brewing Madam Pomfrey a Pepper-Up Potion, stirring nonchalantly and occasionally adding an ingredient. Draco and Harry lingered by the door until he finally felt it was time to notice them.

"Did you have fun with Ruebeus?" He asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, he showed us a thestral." Harry said, about to launch into a tale of their escapaded.

"And Potter had a coughing attack." Draco added, a superior tone in his voice.

Snape looked up sharply. "What?"

"Well, we were going to race back up to the castle, but I couldn't breathe, so we stopped." Harry explained. "But I'm better now."

"Race? What did Poppy tell you? She said no physical exertion!" Severus snapped, onyx eyes sparking angrily.

"It was my fault!" Draco suddenly said, shocking everyone, including himself. "I dared him."

Severus frowned. "Describe the attack." He began bottling the now finished Potion, watching them closely.

"Well, I couldn't breathe, and I had to sit down, then I started coughing really bad." Harry said. "Malfoy gave me a massage and I stopped coughing."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "He did, did he?"

Draco went red. "He was like, hacking his guts up. I didn't know what else to do." He mumbled.

"Well, it helped clear his lungs. It seems you have your mother's touch with healing, Draconis." Severus said, moving over to them. "We'll check up on you with Madam Pomfrey, then we'll eat dinner and get to sleep early. You'll have a long day tomorrow."

They did check with Poppy, and she said she wanted Severus to monitor Harry closely, the possibility he might develop asthma lingering in their minds. Dinner flew by quickly, and for the rest of the night the three retired to Snape's personal chambers.

They all read different books in the living room, sharing a surprisingly comfortable silence until Severus dictated they should go to bed. Both boys obidiently changed into thir pajamas, then headed into the geust room, where they found another bed against the opposite wall.

Draco gave Severus a lightning-fast hug goodnight, and Harry merely smiled and thanked the Professor for his hospitality. The two stayed up for awhile longer, dicussing Quidditch, until they both fell asleep within moments of each other.

-ooOoo-


	9. Welcome to Prince Manor

**A/N: Well! Here's another fast update you guys! And it's our longest chapter yet! 17 pages! In this, I introduce Sylvia, Sev's little sis. Her name is pronounced: Sihl-vee-uh. Yep. And we introduce Voldie again, given ya'll an update on what moldy-shorts has been doin' lately. **

**I'll just be saying now, the horses will be a fairly large part in this fic, but not overwhelmingly so. Thank you guys for following! So: SLASH OR NO SLASH?**

**So far the tally is: Slash-3+me want slash=4 :: No Slash-4**

**It's a tie! I have to make my decision by this next chapter or the one after that…so VOTE! And the next chapter WON'T GO UP TILL I'VE GOT 73 REVIEWS! Weird # but oh well.**

**Thank you for reading you guys! Reviews bring updates faster! :D**

**I own Sylvia, the animals, Prince Manor, and the plot.**

Chapter 9: Welcome to Prince Manor

Voldemort stared at the simple Muggle dwelling, sanguine eyes narrowed. He had waited two days, but he had had enough with postponing this raid. Lucius was standing at his side, Death Eater mask firmly in place.

"Shall we advance, my Lord?" The Malfoy patriarch asked softly.

"Yessss…" Voldemort hissed, twidling his wand between his hands in an impatient habit he'd never bothered to break.

Lucius nodded and gliding through the small group of Death Eaters to the front to adress them. "Search the house for the boy, but do not hurt him. Take him. Do not remove the Muggles unless it is necessary." He ordered calmly.

"Yes sir." Thorfinn Rowle said, rubbing his gloved hands together.

Their group consisted of Voldemort, Lucius, Thorfinn, the Carrows, Dolohov, Evan Rosier and Travers. As they moved forward as one, Voldmeort smiled, but it looked all wrong on his noseless face.

Travers blasted the door open, wand at the ready. Petunia came dashing into the hallway, eyes wide. "Who are you? What do you want?" She demanded, holding up an umbrella hastily snatched from the stand.

The Death Eaters ignored her as they filed into the house, Voldemort, gesturing for them to begin their search. "Get out of my house, you freaks!" Petunia shrieked.

Voldemort turned to fix her with a cool, deadly gaze. "Where is the boy?"

"I won't let you hurt my Diddykins!" She shouted, backing into the living room as the Dark Lord slowly advanced.

"I do not want your son, filth." Voldemort spat, dangerously close to snapping. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"P-Potter? I have no idea who you're talking about." She said stiffly, moving behind the couch.

"Well, then you've lost your usefullness, haven't you?" Dolohov, who had followed his Lord, jeered at the frightened woman.

"Where is your son and husband?" Voldemort asked, surveying the room.

"Vernon is at work…and Dudley is a Piers' house." Petunia stammered.

"Good. You will tell no one that this has happened." He said softly, raising his wand. "_Imperio_."

Petunia's gaze became blank. "Now be a good Muggle and sit on the couch until further orders are given." The Dark Lord ordered over his shoulder as he swept from the room.

A loud crash came from upstairs, and the snake-like man frowned at the ceiling. Seconds later, Amycus Carrow appeared at the top of the stairs. "He's not here, my Lord."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "And you should see his room." Amycus added.

The Dark Lord made his way up the stairs, following Amycus' pointed finger to the door of his nemesis' bedroom. Said door was covered with locks, and had a cat-flap installed in the bottom.

He entered the room carefully, taking in the surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the bed, with plenty of springs sticking up from the mattress. A feeble hoot came from the other side of the room, and he whipped his head around, wand raised.

An snow-white owl was perched inside a dirty, padlocked cage. Slowly moving over to the cage, he called, "Travers, come here."

Travers appeared seconds later. "Mi'Lord?"

"Open this cage." Voldemort ordered.

Travers moved into the room and opened the cage with a quickly cast _Alohomora_. The owl hopped out onto his arm almost immediately, looking exahusted and hungry. "What should I do with it?" Travers asked somewhat stupidly, staring at the bird.

In response, Voldemort blasted through the bars on Potter's window. "Let it go. It shall serve as nothing more than the Muggle let it out." He said.

Travers practically threw the owl out the window, as it refused to moved. On its way out, it managed to claw him in the face with her talons, drawing blood. Cursing, Travers healed himself and stalked out of the room.

Voldemort smirked and call the rest of the Death Eaters to him in the entry hall. "Dursley! Come!" The woman shambled out of the living room and towards him, amongst the snickers of the Death Eaters.

"Get out, call your husband, son, whatever. Do not speak of this to anyone. When Harry Potter is mentioned, do not reply in any way." The Dark Lord ordered.

Petunia nodded. "Do you know where the boy is?" Voldemort asked.

"No." Was the emotionless response.

He frowned and motioned the woman out of the house, himself and the Death Eaters following. "Torch it." He said nonchalantly, Disapparating.

His followers gladly set the house ablaze as the woman walked down the street numbly. When the house was burning like a bombfire, they all Disapparated with sharp POPs.

-ooOoo-

"Ah!"Harry snapped awake, panting.

Draco awoke at his shout and sat straight up. "Wha-?"

"Dream." Harry said, pressing his palm to his forehead.

"Dream? About what?" Draco asked tiredly.

"Nothing. It's just Voldemort being an arse." Harry grumbled sinking back into the covers.

"Huh? You can see what the Dark Lord does?" Draco suddenly looked excited.

"It's none of your buisness." Harry grouched, throwing himself off the bed and wrapping his shirt tightly around himself. "I've got to go."

"What? Where are you going?" Draco quickly followed the Boy-Who-Lived, throwing on a bathrobe.

"None of your buisness!" Harry shouted, opening the door and walking out.

"Well, I was just wondering where the bloody hell you want to go waltzing out to at two in the bloody morning!" Draco spat, stalking after him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Where are you going at two in the morning?" The boys whipped around to the sight of Severus leaning up against the wall near the kitchen.

"Well…uh…" Harry glanced between the two, then met Snape's eyes, desperatley trying to convey the message that he needed to see Dumbledore.

"I see." Snape said, getting the idea. "Draco go back to sleep. I shall esscort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing." Draco pouted, but shuffled back into the guest room without a fight.

Harry wanted to smack someone. "I need to go to-"

"Shh!" Snape hissed, striding past him and opening the portrait hole, letting Harry pass him.

"You imbecile! Draconis' father avidly supposrts the Dark Lord, you fool!" Severus snapped as they hurried to Dumbledore's office. "What if he'd heard you?"

"Oh…I…I'm sorry." Harry felt surprised and stupid.

He was still in a haze from his nightmare, watching the house he'd grown up in burn to the ground and his aunt put under the Imperius curse. Stumbling along after Snape, they arrived at Dumbledore's office, and with a spat password, (Blood-Pops) they entered the room.

"Potter had a nightmare." Snape said darkly, folding his arms across his chest as Harry sank into the chair before Dumbledore's desk.

"Oh? And what was this nightmare about, Harry?" Albus asked, twinkling as he steepled his fingers and peered over his half-moon spectacles at them.

"Voldemort." Severus flinched. "He and a few Death Eaters searcher my aunt and uncle's house and burned it. My aunt is under the Imperius curse to not tell anyone about me." Harry explained blankly, staring at the grain of the wood floor.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore frowned. "Which Death Eaters were there?" He asked.

"Uh, I recognized Malfoy and I think…Dollyhave?" Harry looked up, hopelessly lost.

"Dolohov. Antonin." Snape corrected. "He would've been there, he's part of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, as is Lucius." The Potions master slowly, in a dignified manner, sat in the other vacant chair next to Potter.

"I wonder if the whole Inner Circle was there." The dark-haired man mused, drumming his fingertips on the chair's right arm. "What did the others look like, Potter?"

"Well, there was seven, and Voldemort. Malfoy, Dolohov, a guy with shaggy dirt-brown hair, a boy and girl twin pair, and some dude with greyish-silver hair." Harry said. "Those are the six I got a good look at."

"The other you did not see?" Albus asked.

Harry shook his head. "The last one had their hood and mask on."

"Let's see, that's Thorfinn Rowle, the Carrows, Lucius, Antonin, and Evan Rosier. That's some of the Inner Circle. The last I'd bet was also close to the Dark Lord." Snape cogitated.

"Alright. Thank you, my boys. Now why don't you two go back to sleep, and I'll contact the Order." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly.

Severus glared at the abrupt dissmissal, but honored the old coot's wishes and swept from the room fluidly. "Sir? What's the Order?" Harry asked.

"Have Severus explain it, Harry, there is much I must attend to." Dumbledore said vacantly.

Harry stomped from the room in a huff, reaching Snape's side where the man was standing at the foot of the stairs, waiting. "What's the Order?" Harry asked tartly.

Snape frowned, but was too tired to correct the boy on his respect-or lack thereof. "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society Dumbledore founded back during the first war to combat the Dark Lord." He informed his charge.

"Can I join? Whose in it?" Harry asked eagerly, annoyance vanishing as quickly as you could Apparate.

"No, you cannot join. As to whose in it; your Godmutt, your werewolf, some Aurors, Mad-Eye, the elder members of the Weasley clan, and myself." Severus explained dryly.

"Neat! When can I join? Why can't I now?" Harry was practically bouncing around.

Severus fixed him with a stern glare as they walked. "You are much too young."

Harry pouted, vivid green eyes softening. "Fine. Be that way."

"It's not my rules." Severus had no idea why he was defending himself against the infuriating child, but as they arrived at the entrance to his chambers, he said, "Now we'll talk about this tomorrow, I for one, would like to go back to sleep."

Septimus let his portrait swing inwards to let them in, rolling his eyes at his descendent's antics. Snape swept into his rooms, Harry following at his heels like a puppy. Feeling irritated at this, Harry stomped into the guest room, ignoring Snape as he strode into his room, closing the door loudly.

The Boy-Who-Lived shut the door behind him and turned around, and was immediately faced by an irate blonde Slytherin. "Where'd you go?" Draco demanded, molten silver eyes flashing.

"To the infirmary. Snape said as much, don't you trust him?" Harry replied calmly.

"…" Draco stepped back a little, frowning. "Of course I trust him. He's my Godfather. I've grown up with him."

"Good. Now can I come in?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco sighed and moved away from his fellow charge. "Whatever. Let's go back to sleep."

Harry agreed and moved back to his bed, crawling under the covers. "G'Night, Malfoy."

"'Night, Potter." Draco replied gruffly as he relaxed against his pillow.

Several silent seconds later, Harry said, "Hey, Malfoy?"

"What, Potter?"

"Do ya' think we could call each other by our first names?" Harry asked curiously.

"Whatever, Harry." Draco grumbled.

"Thanks, Draco. 'Night."

"Whatever."

And they slept.

-ooOoo-

When Harry woke up the next morning, it was to a loud, rumbling noise. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, he turned to face the opposite side of the room. Draco, the Slytherin Ice Prince was spread out across his bed, belly down, face smushed into the pillow. And he was snoring. Loudly. Harry couldn't help but sleepily giggle, before rolling over and falling back asleep.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, Snape was knocking on the door, ordering them awake. "It's morning, wake up, you two!"

When this was met by no response, Severus walked in and yanked the curtains apart, letting sunlight spill into the room. Draco moaned and threw his arm across his face. Severus prodded him roughly in the shoulder and did the same for Harry, then walked out again.

"Up!" He called over his shoulder as he made his way through the living room.

Draco, being used to sleeping in a queen-sized bed at least, rolled over and fell to the floor with a thud in a tangle of blankets. Harry snapped awake at the blonde's cry of shock.

"Wha-!" He shot straight out of bed, blankets tangling around his legs.

The teen tripped and fell, landing on top of Malfoy, who squawked indignantly. "Gerroff me, Potter!"

Harry struggled to right himself, and the two managed to sit up. Severus glanced into the room as he passed, heading towards his laboratory to grab some extra Potions ingredient. Pausing, he arched a thin eyebrow.

Draco glared and jumped to his feet. "Never wake us up like that again." He growled.

Harry smirked as he stood as well, running his hands through his already messy hair. "Good morning, Professor."

"'Morning, Potter." Snape paused. "We shall be eating in the Great Hall this morning, so get dressed and ready, then we'll go." He said, before vanishing down the corridor.

"I hate being woken up early." Draco grumbled as he threw his blankets back onto the bed, face twisted into a fierce glower.

"Oh, well. Maybe we can sleep it tomorrow." Harry said cheerfully, just to get on the blonde's nerves.

Malfoy ground his teeth together. "Shut up, Potter." He hissed out, silver eyes flashing.

"Aw, I thought we were on first name terms now, Draco!" Harry teased, grinning impishly.

"Shut up, _Harry_." Draco teased back, anger seeping away as the Boy-Who-Lived's vivacious behavior became contagious.

Moving as one, the two began to rumage through their trunks, looking for appropriate clothes to wear. "Hey, Draco, how's the weather at this Manor place?" Harry asked.

"Hotish. Not that bad, but on other days it's scorching. You should probably wear a t-shirt or something." Draco replied, neatly folding his choice of clothing for the day.

Harry snorted loudly, making Draco look over at him. "What?"

"All I own is t-shirts that are too big for me and sweatpants and jeans. They're all hand-me-downs from my cousin." Harry told his Slytherin counterpart, who moved over to inspect the choices of said clothing.

His curious face immediately turned to one of digust as he saw the mess of Harry's trunk. "Well, these certainly won't do." He said primly, stalking back over to his own trunk dramatically.

"Here." Draco said a few moments of careful deliberation later. "These should work nicely."

He deposited a bundle of clothes into Harry's waiting arms, looking triumphant. "And this," He threw a Slytherin scarf around Harry's neck, "Should go with your eyes."

Harry laughed out loud, and Draco found himelf oddly flattered by the sound. "Thanks, Dray."

The flattered feeling slipped through his fingers like water. "Pardon?" Draco asked stiffly. "What did you just have the nerve to call me?"

"Dray. It's your new nick-name." Harry responded, clearly not modest enough to wait until Draco had even left to change into his newly aquired clothes.

"Dray?" Draco repeated dumly. "Nick's name?"

"Nick-name." Harry corrected as he forced the cast threw a sleeve.

"My name does not Nick!" Draco snapped. "And it never shall!"

"Sure, Dray."

"Shut up, Harry."

Harry grinned and turned to display himself. "How do I look?"

Draco noted with amusement that the other had left the Slytherin scarf around his neck. "Acceptable." He joked, smirking. "Better then those disgusting Muggle clothes."

"Hey, Muggles are cool." Harry said, folding his arms.

Harry ended up wearing a pair of dark jeans and a deep purple shirt, with the Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck and a pair of old sneakers. Draco was looking as snobbish as usual, with a neat evergreen t-shirt over black slack-like pants, and a shiny pair of trainers.

The two went to breakfast without a thought about waiting for Severus, as they were two caught up in talking about the Manor. When they entered the Great Hall, Draco explaining something eagerly and Harry laughing, the staff all looked amongst themselves, amused.

Draco added hand gestures into the story he was telling, which only made Harry laugh harder. As they sat down, Harry began to choke on his laughter, and the amusement turned into wracking coughs. Draco scowled and smacked hm on the back.

Harry choked out another cough, then straightened up, wiping tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes. "Okay, never make me laugh again."

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes and collected his morning strawberries. Harry raised en eyebrow at his tenative friend's abundance of the little red fruits. "What's up with the strawberries?"

Draco shrugged. "Dunno. I like 'em." He said around a mouthful of said fruits.

Then it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Looks more like an unhealthy obsession to me."

"But I thought strawberries were good for you!" Draco said, looking at the fruits gathered on his plate suspicously.

Harry gave a smirk worthy of Severus. "I'm joking, Dray."

"Oiy! Don't call me Dray, you… you furry texture!" Draco retorted.

"…" Harry stared at the blonde. "Furry texture?"

"Well, Harry. Like hairy!" Draco explained. "Duh."

Harry made face. "Sure, Dray-Dray."

"Oh, Merlin. Don't call me that, you sound like Parkinson." Draco grouched as Severus swept into the Hall.

"Don't you like her?" Harry asked, confused. "You dated her last year."

"Yeah, on my parents' orders. I've got a bloody arranged marriage with her." Draco replied, stabbing a piece of food with his fork and shoving it into his mouth to chew angrily.

"So you don't like her."

"Duh. She's stupid and all she cares about is being a Pureblood and looking pretty when really she's ugly and lot's of other stuff." Draco frowned. "I do not like her at all."

Severus sat beside his Godson. "Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Harry responded, chewing away at his toast.

"I see. Lucius still wants to go through with the arranged marriage?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Draco stabbed another strawberry.

McGonagall looked over at the three. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." She said from Harry's right. "Did you say you have an arranged marriage with Miss Parkinson?"

"Yeah. Since I was like 9, I've known." Draco griped.

"Oh, well, my condolensces." Minerva said dryly, noticing Draco's expression of distaste.

"Yeah. Same here, Dray." Harry offered.

Snape barked out a laugh. "Dray?"

"Yes…furry texture here has been calling me that all morning."

"Furry texture?"

"Yeah, Dray's called me that since I called him Dray-Dray." Harry added.

Snape smirked. "Interesting."

"Yeah, whatever, Uncle Sev." Draco muttered, finishing up his breakfast.

As he put his fork down, a grey eagle owl swooped in and landed on the table in front of him. He removed the letter and read aloud to Severus:

"_Dear Draco and Severus,_

_I have already taken the liberties of sending the rest of your things, Draco, to Prince Manor for your stay this summer. A certain surprise shall be there for you too. I do hope you are well, and am so sorry things got so out of hand with your father. _

_Severus, thank you for taking Draco in for the summer, it means a lot. Lucius threw a fit when he realized Draco was gone, but I believe it is for the best. Take care of him for me, please? Thank you again, I cannot express my graditude._

_Sincerely, with love, _

_Narcissa Black-Malfoy."_

Draco looked up. "Translation. My stuff is at the Manor, my mum is angry at my father, and she says thank you." He said, folding the latter and stowing it in his pocket before eyeing the dark-haired Potions master.

"You don't happen to know what my surprise is, do you?" He asked suspicously.

Snape smirked evilly. "Not a clue."

Draco frowned and fed Stormbringer a strawberry. "You do, but you aren't going to tell me, are you?" He muttered.

Severus' smirk grew wider. "Your theory is correct, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, shut up, you bloody great git." Draco growled, shoving his chair back and standing. "C'mon, Storm."

The large owl hooted softly and flew off ahead of Draco, presumably to the dungeons. "Severus, it's quite good to see you and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter getting along so swimmingly." Dumbledore noted cheerily.

"Indeed." Snape replied. "Potter, we're leaving soon, do try to make it back to my rooms before then." With that, Severus stood, and for once did not stalk, sweep or stride out of the Hall.

Instead, the Potions master walked, nonchalantly, like a normal person. Harry watched, grinning. "Yes sir." He said cheekily, finishing his food and standing up.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, for last night." He said as he left.

"Thank you, Harry." Was the reply. Harry could practically hear the blue eyes twinkling.

-ooOoo-

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry looked up from his last minute packing and turned around. "What?"

"You wanna' come to the owlrey with me to get Eros and send a ltter to my mum?" The blonde asked.

"Uh, sure, just give me a minute to finish this." Harry threw in the last object, hi school cloak, and straightened up. "Let's go."

They walked out of the guest room, and Draco called, "Sev? Me and furry texture are going to the owlrey real quick!"

Snap peeked his head around the wall that led to the kitchen. "Well, meet me at the entrance hall in 10 minutes or so." He said curtly, surveying the two. "And be careful."

"Yes, mother." Draco replied cheekily, grinning as Snape scowled and vanished back into the kitchen.

The pair high-fived, then made their way out to the owlrey. When they got there, the first question Harry asked was, "So which one is Eros?"

In response to this, a grey owl hooted loudly and fluttered down to meet them. Harry's second question was, "Whose owl is he?"

"Severus'." Draco answered shortly, pulling out a sheet of parchment and tying it to the owl's leg. "Deliver this to Narcissa Malfoy and meet us at Prince Manor." The blonde ordered before letting the owl hop onto his arm.

The Slytherin walked over to the window and let the bird fly off, watching until the owl was only a tiny speck in the sky. "We should probably go meet Professor Snape now." Harry noted, staring at the clear blue sky.

"Yep." Draco agreed, and they started the walk back down to the castle.

When they got to the entrance hall, Severus was already there, in his black robes, waiting for them. He raised an eyebrow. "I used Eros to send a ltter to my mum, and told him to meet us there." Draco explained.

Harry nodded in confirmation. "Well, as long as you weren't fighting…" Severus said, before turning on his heel and striding off.

"Wait, what about our trunks?" Harry asked, hurridley tacking on a, "Sir?"

"Magic. I have them in my pocket, along with my things." Severus responded dryly, without slowing or looking back at them.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look, green and silver eyes both rolling. When they reached the Apparition wards, Severus held out his arms. "I'll side-along you, and whatever you do, don't let go."

Draco immediately stepped into his Godfather's reach, twining himself around the offered arm. "I hate Apparating…" He whispered huffily.

Snape gave Harry a pointed stare. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hesitantly approached, asking, "What exactly is Apparition?"

Severus frowned. "Have you heard of the Muggle term teleporting?" Harry nodded. "It's teleporting."

"Oh. Does it hurt?"

"No, but it feels very strange." Snape responded, waving his arm. "Take my arm, Potter."

Harry stepped forward and grabbed Snape's forearm, the way Draco had. Suddenly, all the air was being crushed out of his lungs, and he was being squeezed through a very small tube.

With a loud POP, the feeling vanished and Harry tipped forward, releasing Snape's arm and loosing his balance. He face-planted into the ground before he could do anything about it, coughing violently.

He heard a groan from the ground beside him, and when his head stopped spinning, he realized Draco was on the ground, holding his stomach. "I _hate_ Apparating." The blonde hissed.

"Me too." Harry moaned, dry heaving as he got to his hands and knees.

Severus chuckled dryly, and the boys looked up at him. He was standing, smirking down at them. "You get used to it after awhile." He said, extending hands to both of them.

When they took the offered hands, Snape hauled them to their feet. Draco managed to keep his footing, but Harry stumbled and ran into Severus. The Boy-Who-Lived flinched back, wary of a rebuttal.

But instead of smacking him, Severus merely placed a steadying hand on his charge's shoulder. "Alright, Potter?"

Harry nodded, blushing crimson at Draco's curious look. The blonde raised an elegant eyebrow, but Harry shook his head, shrugging one shoulder. Then, he looked around, taking in his surroundings and gasped.

They were standing on a long, gravel driveway, which was lined by rows of oak trees, causing ample shade to dapple the rock-strewn path. Beyond the drive, past the trees, there were rolling green pastures and in the distance a large stable yard.

Within the pastures, scattered around, was standing a relatively large herd of horses. They were all colors, duns, bays, blacks, greys, chestnuts, paints, roans, and a dazzling white. One of the blacks was galloping full speed along the fence away from them, up the drive.

At the end of the drive was a huge, elegant house. It appeared to be almost in a Victorian style. The outside was a light grey stone, with the occasional darker stone accent. The mansio-like house was three stories tall, with a rooftop vista.

The gravel drive ended in a circle, which surrounded a large obsidian fountain ornately decorated with rearing horses. The sprawling front lawn led into beautiful forests wrapping around the house, and a mysterious path leading around the house on the right.

Three cars were parked on a small neck of gravel off to the left of the circle. The first, an old red pick-up truck, the second a lime green and black Jeep, and the third a dark blue convertible, currently topless.

Next to these cars, parked on the grass, was a six-horse, cherry-red trailer and a smaller two-horse grey trailer besides that. Past the gravel strip was an old shed, that housed Quidditch equipment.

A lush, vibrant flowerbed stretched underneath the windowsills, and an English Creeper Vine had managed to spread itself out over the left corner of the mansion, tendrils holding onto the cracks of the old stone. The vine was dotted with brilliant pink and yellow flowers, which stood out brightly against the evergreen plant.

There were four wide marble steps leading up to the wrap-around porch, which had a large swing hanging from the ceiling not far from the door. The doors were massive, with two knockers framed by rearing horses.

Two dogs were sleeping in front of said doors, a large German Shepherd and an Egyptian Pharoah Hound. The pair was snoozing quietly, a warm breeze ruffling their fur every once in awhile. A white cat was padding along the edge of the house, tail erect.

Harry took a deep breath. "Wow." He breathed simply.

"Welcome to Prince Manor." Severus said, a smirk pulling at his lips as he began to walk down the long gravel driveway.

Draco beamed fondly around at his surroundings. "I love this place." He stated dotingly.

Harry sighed. "Woah. I mean, this place is…is…amazing!" He gasped out, staring stupidly at the group of horses.

Draco laughed aloud. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"Come along, you two!" Snape called over his shoulder, robes flowing in the wind behind him as he walked.

"Yeah, wait until you see inside." Draco said, nudging Harry in the shoulder.

Harry nodded dumbly, following after his fellow charge. "This place is cool." He mumbled.

When they arrived at the door, Severus placed his palm against the door and murmured a password. The lock clicked audibly, and the Potions master pushed the huge heavy door open.

The Pharoah Hound looked up sleepily and barked. "Bella!" Draco crowed, dropping to his knees and throwing his arms around the dog as she padded over to him. "Hi, girl? Did ya' miss me? Huh?"

Harry watched the scene unfold, nervously watching as the other dog, the German Shepherd joined them. "This is Marcus." Severus introduced softly as Harry shyly reached down to let the animal sniff his hand.

When Marcus licked his palm, Harry smiled at the tickling feeling. Severus smirked in turn, watching Draco roll around with the normally reserved Egyptian Hound.

"You're a good girl, Bella! Yes, you are!" Draco crooned, scratching the eager dog behind her ears.

Harry carefully stroked the patient German Shepherd's head, a bright smile lighting his face at the animal's easy acceptance. "I've never had a dog." He noted.

Snape smirked. "We have lots of animals here."

Suddenly something dawned on Harry. "Who takes care of them when you're at school, Professor?" He inquired.

"My little-"

"SEVERUS!" Someone shrieked, voice laced with excitement.

A dark shape barrelled out of the house and into Snape's arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" The person demanded.

Snape stumbled back under the sudden weight of the person, who had thrown their arms around him tightly and was set on crushing all the air from his lungs. "Ack! Sylv…Sylvia, let go!" He gasped.

The person stepped back, beaming up at Severus. She had raven hair, like Severus, and shining silver-blue eyes. Her cheekbones were set high on her face, and she had a fairly prominent nose. The woman was fairly skinny, with pale skin, but not as sallow as Snape's.

The resemblance was very clear, although she looked a fair bit younger then Snape. "Is that…your daughter, Professor?" Harry asked, feeling out of the loop.

The woman threw her head back and laughed. Severus frowned. "No, Potter, I do not have any children. She is my little sister, Sylvia." He said.

The raven-haired woman stopped laughing and held her hand out. "I'm Sylvia, but you can call me Sylver. Or whatever else you can come up with. Who're you?"

"Erm…I'm Harry Potter." He said, shaking her hand.

"Cool! Why don't you guys come in?" She moved aside and ushered them in, then screeched, "DRACO!"

Malfoy braced himself as she gathered him into a fierce hug. "Hi!" She squealed happily.

"Hi, Sylvia." He greeted as she practically picked him up with the force of her hug.

When she released him, she turned to Snape and swatted him on the arm. "Why didn't you owl me?" She demanded.

"I did not have time. Draco and Harry were both lifted from the hands of their abusive relatives recently." Snape said, absentmindedly using Harry's first name.

"Oh, that's dreadful! Are you guys okay?" She asked, worry shining in her silver eyes.

Draco nodded. "I'm doing better then him, I'm not hacking my guts up every five seconds." He said, smirking at Harry, who scowled.

"I am not…" He mumbled, still shocked that Snape had used his first name.

"Well, Mr. Potter, do be careful. We do not want the savior of the Wizarding World loosing his guts now, do we?" Snape asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Harry realized with another jolt of shock that Snape was joking, as lame as that joke may have been. "No sir, that would not be very good." He replied.

Bella had padded in after them, affectionately head-butting Snape's thigh before moving on, tail swishing. Sylvia closed the door, and Harry took in the surroundings. To their left was a large, winding staircase, with a cherry wood banister and an intractely woven carpet beneath their feet.

A hall led further into the house, whereas to the right lay a parlor. Inside the parlor was a grand piano and several couches, chairs, and loveseats surrounding a few coffee tables. The room was brightly lit, surrounded by windows with cushioned seats.

Harry looked around, noting how cheery the place was. And the girl, Sylvia, Snape's little sister. From what he could tell so far, she was a polar-opposite of Snape. But then again, Snape hadn't been so malicously dreadul to him as of late, even going so far as to save him.

Snape gestured down the hallway. "Shall we show Mr. Potter around?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Alright." Sylvia agreed. "I'll see you guys in awhile, I have to go exercise Captain." The woman winked at Harry. "It was nice meeting you, Harry." With that, she swept out the front door in the same billowing manner Snape did.

Severus shook his head, pulling his hair back into a ponytail with a hairband that had been wrapped around his wrist. "Again, welcome to Prince Manor, Mr. Potter." The Potions master then led the way into the house, down the hallway.

Harry shared a glance with Draco, who grinning from ear to ear. "I love this place." Draco said, striding off after Snape.

The Boy-Who-Lived blinked owlishly, then shrugged and followed the two Slytherins.

-ooOoo-


	10. Prince Moon Riding Academy

**A/N: So this one is shorter, but uploaded faster. The final poll votes are 14 to slash and 11 to non-slash. So slash, it is my friends. If anyonehas huge problems with this, please don't throw a fit. the slash won't come for a while yet. And as to who's gonna be slashed, it shall be Severus and Rabastan Lestrange, and I'm not sure whether or not there'll be any Drarry. No idea.**

**So, read on my friends, and I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just want to get in the horses. I'll give a description of them as a little-mini chapter before I post the next one. We have over 80 reviews now! I love you guys!**

**I own nothing except the animals, Sylvia, Prince Manor, PMRA, and the plot. :D**

Chapter 10: Prince Moon Riding Academy

The two led him into a bright, large, clean kitchen. Harry looked around attentively, eyes wide. A bowl of fruit was set out on the counter, and Draco pounced with a question shimmering in his silver eyes.

Snape waved his hand dismissively. "Help yourselves." He watched as his charges tackled the fruit with a vengance. "Teenagers…" He scoffed, turning to face the wide French glass doors.

Lips quirking at the fondness blossoming in his chest, he walked over and opened the doors dramatically, letting sunlight spill into the room. Harry and Draco jumped and looked up, a piece of apple hanging out of the Boy-Who-Lived's mouth.

Severus breathed in the crisp, clean scent of his home, closing his eyes for a moment of bliss. "Can I show Harry the horses?" Draco demanded, ruining the sweet peace.

"After we just got here?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Go upstairs for awhile. You can show Mr. Potter around and let him pick a room if you two would like." He said.

"Alright. C'mon, Potter." Draco jerked his head back down the hallway from which they'd just came.

Harry threw a tired glance at Snape, who motioned for him to follow the blonde. Rolling his eyes, Harry turned and went after Draco, a bounce in his step. Dracp led him up the huge stairs, and began the grand tour of Prince Manor.

"Okay. This is the bonus room, it's like, I dunno, a playroom." Draco said, leading the green-eyed teen into a large room with skylights.

The room's walls were a light blue, and Harry was surprised to find the ceiling painted with fluffy white clouds. Against the far wall, another set of French doors led out onto a wide, stone balcony overlooking the surrounding lands.

To Harry's further surprise, was a flat-screen TV and entertainment center on one wall, across from a huge leather couch set that formed a box with three sides. The couch-box was framing an ottoman, which was also made of dark leather.

Draco shrugged. "It's pretty cool." He said, backing away and moving down the hall. "This is Severus' office." He opened another door and gestured at the neat desk and chair.

It looked vaguely like Snape's office back at Hogwarts' just not as terrifying. The door across the hall led to Sylvia's office, where Draco reminded Harry that she ran a small riding academy near the Manor. "The academy is called Prince Moon Riding Academy, and it's fairly small."

The next door led to a bathroom, and the one after that led to the first guest room. It was done in Slytherin green, and Draco proclaimed it was where he stayed whenever he came.

As they meandered down the hall, Harry learned that there were three more guest rooms, and he picked the last one. The room he chose was down in cremes and beiges, with sharp navy blue accents.

Draco had shrugged, okay-ed his decision, dropped some interior decorating tips ("The drapes would look better with a different pattern!") and had led him onwards. Severus' bedroom was there as well, and so was Sylvia's. Severus had claimed the master bedroom, and Sylvia had the secondary master room.

When the tour was finished, Draco led him back downstairs to show him the dining room, the living room, the sitting room, and they finished at the kitchen. They found Bella sprawled out on the patio outside, soaking up the cool stone.

The blonde Slytherin introduced Harry to a small swimming pool near the windows of the living room, which was to the right of the kitchen. A happy little grey and black dog waggled his way up to them, and Draco told Harry his name was Swentzle. Swentzle, Harry and Draco made their way off to find Severus.

Draco led the way down a small path leading through the backyard, then followed it up to a large riding ring, where they found Severus. The raven-haired man was leaning up against the rail, watching Sylvia as she cantered over jumps on a bay gelding.

"Is that Captain?" Harry asked, remebering Sylvia saying she had to go exercise a 'Captain'.

Snape nodded. "He's one of the school horses at Prince Moon." He noted, Sylvia and the horse going over a 2 foot jump before slowing to a walk.

"Did you pick a room?" The girl called, dismounting after giving Captain a firm pat on the neck for his good work.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry replied politely.

The girl laughed, leading the horse over to the fence. "Call me Sylvia, Harry." She paused, grinning slyly as Snape opened the gate. "Or, should I call you sir?"

Harry grinned back. "No thanks…Sylvia."

Snape rolled his eyes and took the reins from Sylvia. "I've missed riding. I always do, during the school year." He said, swinging up into the saddle.

Draco smirked. "Can we go riding later?" He asked craftily.

"That depends on how your muscles are holding up. And Potter can't- not with his lungs and wrist." Snape said, and before either boy could complain, he nudged the horse in the sides and trotted off.

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "That's Severus-speak for he cares about you and doesn't want you getting hurt." She said, leading them after Snape, further up the hill to the right back corner of the mansion.

"Ha, Sev loves me." Draco drawled, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet as he walked.

"Sev doesn't do the whole 'love' thing." Sylvia's mouth lifted into a smirk. "He does the whole, 'touch people I like and you will die' thing." She said, making the boys laugh.

"Hey, when that Stefano dude broke up with you, didn't Sev threaten to cut his heart out with a spoon if he ever came near you again?" Draco asked, silver eys sparkling with mischief.

Sylvia sighed. "Yeah, he scares away people like that. But he's good at protecting things he cares about." She told them, watching as Harry's jaw dropped.

"Snape threatened to cut out someone's heart with a spoon?" He asked incredulously. "No, freaking way!"

"Yes, freaking way." Draco replied, looking triumphant. "The guy made Sylvia cry, and Sev practically ripped his throat out."

Sylvia chuckled. "I don't think he would go that far on the first offence." She said, making both of the boys laugh even harder.

As they reached a large, white and green barn, Severus velvety smooth voice asked, "What's so funny?"

"You." Draco said, calmly moving over to where Snape was brushing down the horse Sylvia had ridden.

"Oh?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain the joke?"

"Just you threatening Steffie." Sylvia responded cheerfully.

"Steffie? Ugh, that horrible blonde nincompoop?" Snape sounded so disgusted, but with that insult, all three of his companions burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked, finishing brushing the bay and clipping a leadrope onto his halter. "C'mon Captain." The horse sighed heavily and plodded along side Snape as he walked, leading the bay through the barn.

The barn was painted green and white on the outside, and was dark wood on the inside, with overhanging lights that shone brightly. The stable had 18 stalls, with 7 on one side and 11 on the other. The right side only had 7 stalls, but it also housed a wash bay and a tack room.

Harry almost immediately decided he loved the scent of the horses, leather, and sweat. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, but ended up coughing a little. Draco glanced at him, looking worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Harry responded thankfully, clearing his throat.

The two walked down the wide barn isle, Harry taking in all the sights. Each stall was fairly large, 12x12 boxes with sliding doors on the front and a mix of open and closed windows on the back wall, large enough for the horses to stick their heads out of.

The door of each stall had silver name plaques with black, prominent lettering. Below the plaques was hanging a lamenated sheet of information; age, height, breed, sex, sire and dam.

One stall beside the tack room had the plaque proudly reading 'Prince'. The sheet of paper beneath stated:

*8

*15.11 HH

*Arabian/ Faesteed

*Male

*King Spinner & Stardust

Harry traced the letters, noticing the black headcollar and green leadrope hanging from a hook on the door. "You said something about him when we were with Hagrid." Harry noted.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, that's Severus' horse. He's part Faery, hence the Faesteed breed mix." The blonde said.

The plaques down the right side of the stable all read:

Prince, Destier, Onyx, Cobra, Checkmate, Fiona, and Sparrow.

On the other side of the isle, the plaques in order read:

Serpent, Storm Cloud, Captain, Lavender, Ranger, Sparta, Rose, Firefly, Melody, and Echo.

Harry looked around in amazement. "These are all Professor Snape's horses?" He asked, sounding mildly shell-shocked.

Draco laughed. "No. Some of them are borders. I know the all of them except Ranger, Firefly, and this Sparrow fellow. They all must be new this year. I know everyone on the left except Echo, Serpent and Melody are borders."

Then Harry noticed the last stall was empty, with no plaque. "Who stays here?"

Draco shrugged. "No one, I guess. That used to be Mack's stall, but I guess he left. He was boring anyway, and his owner was a pig." He said, as they moved through the barn and out into the sunlight.

Another ring, this one larger, was set up to the right, near the edge of the forest. To the left, was a small field and a trail into the woods, leading back into more pastures. The pasture that they had seen beside the driveway was connected to these pastures, seperated by a fence with a wide gate in it.

It appeared all the horses were out in these pastures, as Snape had opened the gate and was sending Captain out to join them. The bay gelding stood still for a minute, regarding the black-clad man in a manner of surprise, then galloped off into the field, whinnying loudly.

Severus smirked and shook his head, as Sylvia stood next to him, arms around his waist in a hug. Draco and Harry joined them, leaning up against the white, plank fence. "So, this is Prince Moon?" Harry asked. "It's so cool here!"

"And you haven't seen the woods yet!" Draco added.

"And you won't, either of you, until you're healed." Snape said sternly as Sylvia released him.

"Yeah, you two be careful." Sylvia added. "Oh, and Draco?"

The blonde looked at her expectantly. "I have a surprise for you later." She winked, then walked off.

"Still won't tell me?" Draco asked Severus.

Snape's lips twisted into a smirk. Draco huffed. "I thought not. C'mon, Harry, I'll show you around the Acadamey." He offered.

Severus smiled as he watched his two charges walking off up the fence, chatting amiably. Maybe the summer wouldn't be so long, after all.


	11. SoulBonded

**A/N: Well. Here's another update for you, where there will be some mean potty-words at the end. Such as shit and bastard. But, the situation justifies the language. Other than that, we have some Sev/Harry Harry/Draco bonding time (")(") And some more horsie introductions. We also introduce Mr. Rabastan Lestrange.**

**Rabastan is only described by JKR as a thin, red-haired Death Eater that is Rodolphus Lestrnage's younger brother. So, I has taken him and moulded him into my own character ^^**

**Reviews bring updates faster!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I claimed I owned any characters that belong to JKR, nice little men in white coats came and took me away. :D If you think I own these people, besides Sylvia, the animals, PM, and PMRA, and Rabastan's personality, you are now sorely dissapointed, my friends.**

Chapter 11: Soul-Bonded

"The rest of Prince Moon is the trails in the woods and the other riding ring." Draco said as the meandered down the trail. "So I guess there's not much to show you."

Harry shrugged. "Oh, well. It's really nice here, so I don't really care if there's anything else." He replied easily, swinging his arms by his sides.

"Ah." They stopped and leaned against the rails of the fence.

A golden horse with a white mane and tail plodded over to them, snorting curiously. Draco held his hand put, palm up, and the mare elegantly raised her muzzle to sniff it. The whiskers of her nose tickled his palm, and the blonde grinned.

"This is Melody." The Slytherin told the other softly. "You can pet her, if you'd like."

Harry's only previous interaction with any equids was Buckbeak in his third year and a ponyride pony for Dudley's sixth birthday party. So, he was rightly nervous of the huge animal standing before them.

Slowly, cautiously, Harry reached out a hand and let Melody nuzzle against his palm. When she moved closer, he hesitantly reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. Melody closed her eyes and leaned into Harry's touch as he rubbed her face.

Draco's silver eyes danced with mirth as he watched the other's amazement at being so readily accepted. "She likes you." The blonde noted casually.

Harry's emerald eyes went wide. "She does?"

Melody opened her deep brown eyes and regarded him lazily. He cream coloured tail swished at a few pesky flies as with a loud sigh, she shifted and sauntered off down the fence the direction the boys had come.

Harry stared after the mare, dissapointment etched into every line of his face. Draco gently nudged the other's arm, mindful of a lasting bruise. "Most people aren't even graced with her prescence at all. You're lucky." He said consolingly, smiling.

"Oh." Harry seemed pleased as they followed the trail back around a second, larger riding ring.

"So let's see, you've met Bella, Marcus, Melody, Captain and Swentzle." Draco said, looking to Harry for a confirming nod.

When Harry nodded, a jolt of pain raced down his spine, and he winced. Draco's silver eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?" He asked suspicously.

"Fine." Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

"Liar." Draco growled. "You should tell Professor Snape."

Harry stared in shock at the Slytherin, who was standing with his hands on his hips. "No way! Tell him? I don't think so."

"Why?" Draco demanded, exasperated.

"Because he's an adult." Harry blurted angrily.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So? Most adults in my life I don't trust. Plus, for four years of my life, he's absolutely hated me." The other said defensively.

"Well, he doesn't anymore. Trust me." Draco said confidently.

"Oh? How can you be so sure?" Harry snapped.

Draco sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, he took you out of the hands of those bastards that call themselves your relatives, right?" He offered.

Harry faltered. "Right. But he would've done that for anyone, wouldn't he?" He asked, hesitation shining in his voice.

"Maybe, but not if he hated you." Draco said.

Harry stared at the ground, scuffing his foot against the ground, moving gravel and dirt. "Oh."

Draco nodded, noticing Harry's forlorn look. "You look like you need a hug." He said blankly.

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. "I guess I do."

Nodding and steeling himself, Draco stepped forward and careful slid his arms around the other's shoulders, pulling him up against his chest. Harry stiffened a little, but accepted the touch. The two stood like that for several minutes, drinking in each other's comfort.

Suddenly, a loud snort sounded from right next to their heads, and they both jumped, scrambling backwards. Harry found himself standing behind Draco, peeking around the blonde's shoulder. His hands rested lightly on Draco's waist, holding them both steady.

Slowly, he felt the blonde relax, and relaxed himself. They were standing before a huge black horse. "Hey, boy." Draco greeted.

Harry recognized the horse as the one he'd seen galloping away from them when they'd first Apparated onto the driveway. "Well, now you've met Cobra." Draco said. "He's got a nasty temper."

Harry immediately backed further away from the fence, pulling the Malfoy her with him. Draco let out an idignant noise, but allowed himself to be used as a shield. "He's territorial, that's probably why he came over. He most likely heard us arguing." Draco said as they watched the stallion stretch his neck out and rub his nose against the wood.

As the two watched, the horse suddenly looked up, ears flattened against his head. Draco backed them up further, and the stallion reared up, letting out a loud scream. Harry jumped violently, and Draco shouted, "Get out of here, you stupid bully!"

The horse dropped to the ground, whinnyed, and thundered away, mane and tail flying out behind him. Harry was breathing hard, looking utterly terrified as Draco turned to check on his new friend.

"Are you okay?" He demanded.

Harry stared blankly at the blonde, trembling. "I-I'm sorry." He choked out.

"Potter?" Draco asked quietly. "What are you blathering about?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Harry said, beginning to shake.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Draco's eyebrows knitted together, silver eyes dark with confusion and worry.

"I'm a freak." Harry mumbled, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

"No, you most certainly are not." Draco said sternly. "Let's get you out of here." Gently, he took Harry's elbow-the arm without the cast-and pulled him closer.

Harry wrenched free, eyes wide with terror. "Uncle! No, I'm sorry!" He sobbed, tears flowing freely.

"Harry!" Draco began to panic as the Boy-Who-Lived curled in on himself, falling to the ground. "I'm getting Severus!" With that, he bolted back down the path.

The blonde ran faster then he ever could remember, concern filling his mind. "Uncle Severus!" He shouted, and Snape peeked around the barn door.

"Draco? What's wrong?" He asked at his Godson's face, which was filled with terror.

"It's Harry, he just-he-I don't know!" Draco grabbed Severus' sleeve and began to drag him back towards his friend.

"Draco?" Snape demanded as he hurried along after his Godson.

"Come on!" Draco nearly screamed.

The two raced back to Harry, where they found the Boy-Who-Lived curled up in the fetal position on the dirty ground. Snape immediatley sank to the ground beside his charge, onyx eyes filled with confusion.

"Potter?" Snape asked, velvet voice rich with an odd sort of terror. "Are you okay?"

Harry merely whimpered in response, body wracked with sobs. Then, at a loss of anything else to do, Severus took a deep breath and slid his arms around the boy's waist. Harry curled into the offered warmth, tears seeping into Severus' shirt.

Snape slid one of his arms under Harry's legs and propped the other against the teen's back, and gently picked him up. "Come on, Draco." He ordered, carrying the sobbing teen back towards the Manor.

They rushed Harry to the house, Swentzle careful following. When they arrived in the lliving room, Severus deposited Harry on the couch and bolted away with a shout of, "I'm getting a Calming Draught!"

Draco sat next to his new friend and put his arms around the other instinctively. Sniffling, Harry leaned against the thin blonde's chest, continuing to cry and incoherently beg for mercy.

Seconds later, Severus ran back into the room, Sylvia right on his heels. Severus gently pulled Harry from his death grip on Draco, and he poured the potion down his throat. "Harry?" He murmured softly.

The boy curled up in the man's offered embrace. Sylvia sat on Draco's other side, rubbing the blonde's back between the shoulder blades at the sight of his fright and confusion.

"Shhh, hush now, Harry." Severus whispered comfortingly.

The teen sniffled a little, regaining control over his erratic breathing. "S-Sorry…" He stammered, focusing his jade eyes on the soft beige couch cushions.

"It's alright." Severus murmured, rubbing soothing circles into the boy's back.

Harry looked up, trembling, and Severus brushed the dark fringe out of his eyes. "Breathe, Harry." Snape said softly.

Harry swallowed thickly, coughing a little. "Th-Thank you." He mumbled.

Severus nodded as Harry looked up and met his concerned gaze. "What on earth happened?" He asked, his voice laced with troubled tones.

Harry shrugged. "Draco?"

Severus turned to Draco, keeping his hands lightly resting on Harry's shoulders. Draco looked as worried and scared as Severus and Harry combined. "Well, we were walking, and um…his neck hurt a bit, and I told him to tell you, and he said he didn't trust adults. So we had this conversation, and it ended up with us hugging and Cobra coming up and scaring us." Draco said slowly, silver eyes narrowed.

"And the stupid horse reared up and freaked him out and made him get all upset!" The blonde snapped, anger dancing in his eyes. "And then I ran to get you!"

Harry whimpered, and Draco immediately checked his tones. "I'm surprised you haven't been coughing more." He said, slow and calm again, hiding behind the famed Malfoy mask.

Severus smoothed Harry's ruffled hair down and absentmindedly clacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, a thoughtful habit he'd never bothered to break. "So, Cobra set this off?"

Harry and Draco nodded, but Harry winced as another reminder of the previous pain swept down his spine. "We need to go to the doctor for that neck of yours." Snape said offhandedly, staring Harry right in the eye. "Now I want to know the truth: Are you okay?"

Harry's emerald eyes flashed and he avoided Snape's piercing gaze. "Well…"

"Harry." Sylvia whispered, speaking for the first time. "We want to help you."

The Boy-Who-Lived snorted bitterly. "Sure. That's what they all say. We want to help you, Harry." He said heatedly.

Severus and Sylvia exchanged glances over Draco and Harry's head. Harry untangled himself from Severus and stood up, moving to sit by himself in a plush armchair by the ornate dark marble fireplace.

"Why? You've hated me, I just met you, and you've hated me too!" He accused, shooting glares at Snape, Sylvia and Draco in turn.

"Yes, but that was before Draconis and I knew." Severus corrected. "And I never truly…I've never hated you, Harry Potter."

Harry looked up sharply. "What?" His green eyes were clouded with suspicion.

"I hated your father. And I was blinded by the fact you looked so much like him." Severus took a deep breath. "I couldn't see Lily. Or you, for that matter. Only James Potter."

Harry nodded, but winced. "I have to remember to not do that." He grumbled.

"Where is the pain?" Severus asked, moving over to where the boy stood up.

Harry reached up and gestured to the left side of his neck, right under the base of his skull. Severus let his cool fingers brush against the spot, and he discovered Harry's muscles were all knotted up.

"I think I've got a potion that will temporarily fix this. Tomorrow, I will take you boys into town to look around and go to the physician." He said, moving towards the exit. "And Mr. Potter, I believe you are in need of a new wardrobe. Draconis can help you with that tomorrow." With that, he walked out.

Sylvia laughed stridently at the downright evil smirk on Draco's face, and the suddenly terrified expression on Harry's. "Poor, poor Harry." She said, grinning and ruffling the blonde's hair affectionately as she sashayed out of the room.

Draco's silver eyes gleamed with anticipation. "Oh, Harry. What fun we'll have tomorrow." He purred.

Harry gulped, eyes wide. "Help." He squeaked to no one in particular as Draco advanced.

-ooOoo-

Severus was in his personal lab, looking through his stores to see if he had all the ingredients for the potion he needed to make for Harry when he felt the burn of his left forearm. He hissed in surprise, and clamped his right hand over the Dark Mark.

Turning with a whirl of black robes, he _Accio-ed_ his Death Eater robes from the cabinent andstalked towards the door. "Sylvia!" He shouted as he rotated sharply on his heels and dashed up the stairs.

She peeked out of her office. "Sev? What's wrong?"

"I've been Summoned. Fire-Call Albus and tell him. I've got to go." He said shortly.

She nodded, grey eyes wide. "Be careful." She warned, running down the stairs after her older brother.

He nodded curtly and vanished out the front door, Sylvia running to the fireplace. With a wave of strong elemental magic, he transformed into the black cloud of smoke Death Eaters used to transport themsleves, and took flight.

The journey was relatively short, the magic allowing him to fly at speeds faster then a Muggle fighter jet. When he arrived at the gates of Riddle Manor, he returned to his natural form and stalked straight through the wrought iron gates, his Dark Mark keying him into the wards.

He met one of the Death Eaters from Harry's vision, Thorfinn Rowle, at the doors to the Manor. "Be careful, Snape. The Dark Lord's in a bad mood today. He practically blew McNair's nose off for sneezing." The other warned.

Snape nodded his thanks and swept down the hall and into the Grand Dining Hall. "Ah, Severus. We were beginning to fear you'd lost your way." Voldemort greeted quietly. "Have a seat."

Snape sat obidiently, two seats down from the snake-like man himself. He noticed that all three Lestranges were there, the Carrows, and one Lucius Malfoy, along with many others. Voldemort turned to Snape.

"Has Dumbledore said anything about Harry Potter, Severus?" He asked calmly.

Snape paled, but not visibly in this light. Double-checking his Occlumency shields, he said emotionlessly, "No, my Lord. But I have caught word from an overheard conversation that the Blood-Wards on the boy's home have fallen."

"Why did you not come to me to share this information?" Voldemort demanded, sanguine eyes darkening.

"I just learned of this moments ago. Right before I was Summoned." Snape said.

"Ah. And you were planning to come to me?"

"Of course, my Lord. I was changing into my robes when I received the Call."

Voldemort accpeted this and began to describe the raid. "The woman is now under the Imperius curse and their house has been burned to the filthy Muggle ground." The Dark Lord finished.

Severus licked his lips. "Now, Severus, I want you to go down to the lab and develop a potion that will compel the old coot to tell you of Potter's whereabouts." Voldemort ordered.

Severus nodded. "Yes, my Lord." When he stood, he offered a curt bow and swept from the room.

He pondered his dilema as he walked, allowing his feet to guide him to the Potions lab of Riddle Manor. When he reached the room, he set out a cauldron and scales, then hurried over to the extensive bookcase opposite the ingredient shelves.

He ran his long fingers along the spines of the books until he found one that could help him develop this Potion the Dark Lord requested. He found himself almost pleased with the task. He liked a Potion-related challenge every now and then. He wasn't a Potions master for nothing, after all.

He pulled the musty old tome from the shelf and dropped it on the work table, riffling through the pages until he found one that looked helpful. With that, he sat on the stool and began his research.

Three and a half hours later, this was how Rabastan Lestrange found him. The raven-haired man was leaning over a cauldron, mumbling to himself under his breath. One hand was stirring the Potion and the other was adding the occasional ingredient with what appeared to be random spur–of-the-moment decisions, but was most likely very carefully measured out portions.

Rabastan stood at the door awkwardly for a few minutes, watching Severus work. Not sure what to do, when Snape straightened up a little and hunched over his notes, he rapped his knuckles on the doorframe. He was steadfastedly ignored.

After waiting a few seconds, he cleared his throat. "Um…excuse me?"

"What?" Was the stiff, brusque reply.

Rabastan was momentarily taken aback by the Potions master's rudeness, then said, "The Dark Lord wishes to know how your Potion work is going."

The other man was silent as he threw in some powdered something. The cauldron immediatley began bubbling over, hissing violently. "Shit." Snape spat, flinging in something else slimy and stirring frantically.

Rabastan stared at the other's back, shocked. Never, in all his years as a Death Eater, had he heard this man curse. Not that he'd had much interaction with Severus, albiet. When the cauldron stopped hissing madly, Severus sighed and cast a (very strong, Rabastan noted) Stasis charm over the work-in-progress.

Then he turned to face the ginger, who had begun to fidget. "Does He wish me to join him upstairs or shall I give you a report and trust you to relay it to him correctly?"

"Um, He said for you to give me a report." Rabastan said awkwardly.

Snape pursed his lips. "Tell Him that I've done my research out of 'Boek van Duistere Magie en hekserij (Book of Dark Magic and Evil Spells)' and that I think that flobberworm secretion extract and this rosewater petal's spine, and a blood sample will work nicely." Severus said in a confident rush.

Rabastan stood there, mouth agape before nodding. "Um…okay." And he practically ran out of the room, leaving Snape to his work.

Rabastan bowed to Voldemort as he re-entered the throne room. "He said he did research and some stuff like…flobberworm blood and rose petals and Dumbledore's secretion or something will work. Nicely." He said hurridley.

Voldemort glared. "Go write it down, Rabastan. I want a full report. Do not strain my patience. Bellatrix, go with him to make sure he does it right." He ordered.

Rabastan's sister-in-law jumped out fo her seat and practically dragged Rabastan back down into the dungeons, where the lab was situated. Instead of waiting like Rabastan had, she stalked in and grabbed Severus' arm just as he was adding something.

He poured an entire bottle of something into the cauldron as Bellatrix said darkly, "The Dark Lord wants a full report!"

The resulting explosion was magnificient. The cauldron began frothing madly, and Severus backed away, shoving Bellatrix into a nearby table in his haste. "You idiot!" He snarled as he ran into Rabastan.

The Potion exploded. Violently. Shrapnel from the metal pewter cauldron flew everywhere, and Bellatrix shrieked as she dove under the table Severus had shoved her into. The room rocked with the force of the blast as Severus and Rabastan fell backwards in a tangle of limbs and cloaks.

Snape ended up on top of Rabastan, pinning the red-head to the floor as the currently brownish-purple-yellow Potion splattered all over the room, and them. A fine, violet mist filled the room, before setting into Rabastan and Severus' skin.

When the Potion-or what was left of it-calmed down, Severus untangled himself from the terrified ginger and jumped to his feet. "YOU UTTER ASSINE FOOL!" He roared as Bellatrix stood up also. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT?"

"Four hours." She returned snootily. "Bastard."

"OUT!" He pointed at the door, shaking with rage, but Bellatrix merely stuck her tongue out at him. "What was that purple fog stuff?"

"I don't know, I was too busy trying to to GET KILLED IN THE BLAST!" Severus shouted as Rabastan peeled himself off the floor from where Snape had smushed him.

"Well, sorry." Bellatrix didn't look apologetic at all.

Suddenly, Severus froze. He had the oddest feeling. He realized with a wave of panic that some form of magic was tingling it's way down his spine and into his chest. Shivering, he tried to repel the feeling, but it grew stronger. Rabastan appeared to be having the same reaction to the mist that had settled over them.

"What is this?" The ginger asked, fear showing in his voice.

Suddenly, a bright light shattered the odd pair's vision, and the last thing Severus remembered before he collapsed was Rabastan and someone else crying out in agony. Then, he sank into unconiousness.

-ooOoo-


	12. Animus Vinctus

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to get this up here! :) Sevastan, anyone? So. Some more Bonding..heh...and a ittle explanation. I'm a little surprised my inbox hasn't been swamped with reviews like usual, so I've decided-to get the number back up-to not upload the next chapter until I have 105 reviews. **

**So ha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sylvia, PM, PMRA, RL's personality and the plot. **

Chapter 12: Animus Vinctus

Agony. There was sheer fire dancing through his veins, racing to take hold of his very soul. Little did Severus know, but that was exactly what was happening to him.

The pure pain that ripped through his body as his mind swam in and out of focus was an old, Dark Wyccan Magick. It was a very dangerous, volatile Magick of Olde, Fae-tuned and created to attack the soul. The spell was very rare, and hadn't been used in over a century.

It was very difficult to purposefully make, and often came with accidents. It was called _Animus Vinctus_, or the Soul-Binding spell. The spell was often a three-part ritual, a need, a spell, and the Potion that had unstable enough ingredients. Obviously, Severus and Rabastan needed that 'special someone', the spell was long ago instilled in their blood, and the Potions accident Bellatrix had caused had ignited the flames of the Bond.

But, of course, the two-and everyone else for that matter-had no idea what was going on with them. Severus jack-knifed, head and heels touching the floor, face twisted in agony. Beside him, Rabastan was panting and squirming, sweating profusely and keeping up a steady cry of pain.

Bellatrix ran from the room, panicked, and back to the throne room, hurridley explaining the situation. She led Voldemort, Rodolphus, and several other Death Eaters down to the ruined lab, where the two were still on the floor in the throes of the spell.

"It looks like the Cruciatus curse." Yaxley noted.

Lucius frowned at the sight of his long-time friend, silver eyes sparking with confusion. "Severus!" He cried, anger for his friend, who he'd learned had taken his son to Hogwarts, dissipated.

Voldemort shushed them as the two men began to come out from the effects, panting and shaking. "Severus? Rabastan?" The Dark Lord asked. "What has happened?"

Silence, except the ragged gasps, was the only reply offered. "My Lord? Should we move them?" Lucius asked.

Hazily, Severus heard the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy voice a question, but he couldn't make out the words. Bellatrix, Voldemort, Thorfinn, Lucius, Rodolphus and Yaxley were leaning over him and Rabastan. "Severus?" Thorfinn asked.

He groaned softly. "Is he okay? What about Rabastan?" Another voice asked.

Severus sighed as the pain engulfed him, and he slipped into unconciousness once more. Rabastan awoke for several minutes to mumble incoherent apologies, than joined Severus in the land of the nearly half-dead.

-ooOoo-

Severus blinked his eyes open and tried to sit up, groggily staring at the concerned face before him. Narcissa gently pushed him back down and called, "He's awake!"

Snape blinked again. "Unnngghhh…what happened?" He asked, rubbing his palm over his face.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Severus." Voldemort said.

Severus found himself laying on one of the couches in Riddle Manor's parlor, cloak and jacket neatly folded on the floor next to his head. "I was adding the Esscence of Alloy when she," Pointed glare at Bellatrix, "Grabbed my arm and made me dump an entire phial into the Potion."

Voldemort sighed and turned to look at the black-haired woman. "Bella, how many times have I told you to stop being violent around Severus?" He asked tiredly.

"Sorry, my Lord." This time, she did sound apologetic. "I meant no disrespect."

"Apologize to Severus. We still have no idea what happened to them." Voldemort said.

My apologizes, Snape." Bellatrix said curtly.

Severus fought the urge to hit her with the pillow currently under his head. "Accepted." He mumbled, stretching.

"How do you feel?" Lucius asked from his position next to his wife.

"Fine. I have no adverse effects at all…yet." Severus said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Pain. Just falling, and then pain." Severus shrugged. "I feel fine, now."

Voldemort sighed loudly. "Well, if you feel fine, I suppose you are dismissed. Do try to work on that Potion, Severus." With that, he swept from the room like some humanoid thestral.

Severus sat up and pulled his black jacket on, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He donned his cloak and nodded to the others. "Tell me about Lestrange's condition when he awakes."

He turned to the fireplace, tossed in a handful of Floo powder, and said, "Hogwarts Infirmary!"

With a whirl of green fire, he was launched out of the fireplace and into the clean room. Poppy, Dumbledore, Minerva and Sprout were huddled together, whispering furiously. They all spun around at the sound of the Floo, and when they saw him, relief flooded their expressions.

Severus walked into the room and calmly sat on the edge of a bed, cracking his knuckles. "Severus! Are you alright?" Pomona demanded.

"I'm fine." He said dryly.

"You were gone for 6 hours!" Minerva exclaimed. "Everyone was worried sick!"

Snape looked out a nearby window to find it was past dusk. "Ah. I see."

"You see? What happened to you?" Pomona demanded.

"I was asked to invent a Potion to make you," He gestured at Dumbledore, "Tell us where Potter is. And I was doing fine until Bellatrix Lestrange came down and threw an entire bottle of the Esscence of Alloy into it." He growled.

Dumbledore looked up curiously as he continued. "And it exploded on me and Rabastan Lestrange. We-well, me at least, were in total agony for a few minutes, then we lost conciousness. I have found no ill-effects since I woke up." Severus explained.

Poppy began to run diagnostic spells over him, much to his annoyance. "I'm fine." He growled through gritted teeth.

"This is just in cas-"

"SEVERUS!" Out of Poppy's office, came running Draco, who barelled into Snape's arms, knocking him backwards onto the bed. "Are you okay? What happened? Was my father there? Did he say anything? Are you hurt?" Draco shouted at him in a jumbled rush.

Severus smirked and gently pushed Draco off from where he was perched on his chest. "I am fine, Draconis. And yes, your father was there. He said nothing about your absence." He said.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I have to go tell Sylvia and Harry!" He ran towards the fireplace Severus had just stepped out of and screeched, "Prince Manor!" And jumped into the jade flames.

Severus snorted, amused, and sat back up. "Well, if that's all, I'll be going."

Poppy glared at him. "Only because the spell came up with no effects…you may go. Report back here imidiately if you feel odd at all." She ordered.

"Yes, mother." Severus said snarkily as he went through the Floo.

"Sev! Are you alright?" "Professor Snape! Where were you?" "ARF!" "RUFF!"

Came the barage of questions and enthusiastic greetings as he appeared in the living room of his Manor. "I am fine." He said for the umpteenth time. "Jeez."

Bella and Swentzle let out several barks, and Sylvia hurriedly shushed them. "Why were you gone for so long?" She asked.

"Potions accident." Snape said, suddenly feeling very tired. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, we were worried about you." Harry said.

Snape looked at him, surprised. "Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Um…should we eat?" Harry replied.

Snape nodded, the exhaustion swiftly replaced by hunger. "Of course. I'm starving, all of a sudden." He said.

The group moved into the kitchen, and Sylvia called, "Mitzi!"

With a sharp crack, a House Elf popped into the room. "Madam Sylvia called?" The Elf asked, smiling happily.

"Yes, thank you. Could you make us some dinner?" Sylvia asked politely.

"Anything in particular you would all like to eat?" Mitzi asked.

"No thank you, Mitzi. Oh, and you know Draco. And this is Harry." Sylvia introduced.

"Oh, hello Master Harry." The House Elf greeted.

"Hello." Harry replied, smiling back at the little Elf.

She bowed swiftly, then POPped away quickly. The group settled down at the table, and almost immediately a feast was placed before them. Then, much to Harry's shock, and Draco's hidden distaste, Mitzi sat at the table at Sylvia's side.

Severus, sat at the head of the table, Draco and Harry on one side and Sylvia and Mitzi on the other. Silently, they all dug into eat, a huge assortment of foods. After several minutes, Draco asked around his steak, "So, when we go into town tomorrow, can we buy Harry a whole new wardrobe?"

Harry groaned and fought the urge to bang his head against the table. "Ugh, he was talking about that all this afternoon when we were upstairs." He told Severus, who smirked.

"Of course, Draco." He replied.

Harry groaned as Draco beamed at his Godfather. "Thanks, Sev."

Then all was silent as they ate again. Severus had begun to go over the list of properties each Potions ingredient he had added to the invented Potion he'd made. "So, you said you got into a Potion accident?" Sylvia said.

Severus ignored her, lost in his thoughts. She sighed, reached over, and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Severus!"

"Wha-? Hmm?" He asked, coming back to attention.

Harry and Draco shared a snicker. "What?" Snape repeated, glaring at them.

"You got into some Potion accident at the meeting?" Draco prompted.

"Oh, yes. Bellatrix Lestrange knocked an entire phial of the Esscence of Alloy into a Potion that had highly volatile ingredients." Snape said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes and inspecting the older man.

"I'm fine." Severus sighed.

Sylvia glared. "You always say that." She turned to face the boys. "When he was younger, he got his face smashed into a wall, and it broke his nose. After that, he said he was 'fine' as blood gushed down his face." She said.

Severus scowled and leaned over to smack her lightly on the shoulder. "Brat." He growled fondly.

She smirked as Draco and Harry hid their laughter. Mitzi rolled her eyes. "Master Severus is always hurting himself." The Elf said.

Severus focused his glare on her. "Shut up, you two."

Draco burst out laughing at the older man's indignation. Snape growled, then shoved a piece of steak into his mouth, onyx eyes flashing with half-amused anger. Harry's face scrunched up with the effort of not cracking up like his new friend.

"You look like you have indigestion." Draco noted suddenly, poking Harry on the shoulder, mindful of an old bruise.

Harry snorted, giving into the urge to laugh. Sylvia, Draco and Harry laughed, and Severus' lips twisted up into a half-smile, forcing back his amusement at the odd situation.

"Okay, if you told me a month ago that I would be sitting with my Potions professor and his little sister, and my sworn school enemy, I would've referred you to a mental hospital." Harry said.

That made Draco and Sylvia crack up again. When the two regained control of their lungs, the rest of dinner became a quiet affair. When they finished, Mitzi began clearing the dishes, and the others retired to the bonus room.

Sylvia switched the TV on and flipped through the channels until she found a show that inerested her, Draco and Harry keeping up a commentary on Quidditch at their sides. Severus was going through lists of ingredients in his head again, and he was silently nibbling on his bottom lip.

A gunshot from the TV brought him our of his reverie, and he jumped quite violently. Draco and Harry turned to look at him, and he frowned, brows knitting together. Suddenly, he said, "_Accio_ notebook and pen!"

From across the room flew a yellow legal pad of paper and a ballpoint pen. Harry and Draco returned to the TV, which was focused on the show CSI: New York. With that, Severus began hurriedly scribbling things down.

About half an hour later, just as the show was finishing up, he jumped out of his seat on the couch and ran out of the room. His actions dissrupted Draco, whose head had come to rest on his Godfather's shoulder. The boy made a small indignant noise, then sat back up from where he'd fallen.

Severus came back in a few minutes later, pale and carrying an old, thick book. The name was something scrawled in unfamiliar symbols, and Severus was flipping through the pages at an alarmingly fast pace.

Suddenly, he froze and began scanning the page with an almost horrified expression on his face. The, slowly, he lowered the book and set it on the couch. "Oh, good God." Severus then promptly sank into his seat and stared blankly at the wall.

His makeshift family all stared at him curiously, Marcus included, as the dog had followed Severus back into the room. "Ruff?" The dog barked in question.

Severus took a deep, shaky breath. "I've gone through the ingredients of the Potion I made…and it appears that I accidentally made a very old, dangerous mixture." He told them slowly, voice thick with an unidentifiable emotion.

"What mixture?" Sylvia asked, concern for her brother lacing her voice.

"_Animus Vinctus_." He said hoarsley. "It's a Soul-Binding Potion."

"Soul…Binding? Is that a bad thing?" Draco asked, silver eyes dancing with disquiet.

"It depends. I believe…well, all the signs point to…I think I've been Soul-Bonded to Lestrange. Rabastan." Severus finally forced out.

"So…what's a Soul-Bond?" Harry asked, the conversation confusing him.

"_Animus Vinctus _is a spell and a Potion mixed with a somewhat primal need for…how do I say it…a need to have a significant other." Severus began, falling into professor mode. "And it hasn't been used in a century or more. There's no known cure, and it's a life-long commitment thing."

"Like getting married." Draco concluded. "But with no chance of a divorce."

"Exactly." Severus said. "Have any of you mat Rabastan Lestrange? He's an idiot. A totally idiotic, foolish, ginger ditz."

They all stared at him. "So…this isn't a good thing?" Sylvia asked.

Snape shook his head numbly. "So what should we do about it?" Harry asked.

"I. What should I do about it." Severus corrected. "And I shall contact Rabastan tomorrow before we go into town." He said, looking as though he was trying to convince himself this wasn't a bad idea.

"Okay." Sylvia said, breathing out loudly. "If we can do anything…research or…whatever, just let us know, Sev."

Severus nodded. "Shall we go to bed?"

Draco nodded, yawning. "'M tired."

Harry snorted as Draco led him out of the room, leaving the two adults behind. "Do you have a pair of PJs?" Draco asked, stopping to look at his fellow charge.

Harry thought on it. "Well, I use a t-shirt and some sweatpants. I'll get some new ones tomorrow." He said.

Draco nodded. "So you set?" He inquired.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied, smiling gratefully at the blonde. "And thanks. For earlier today."

Draco nodded, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Sure thing. It was nothing." He shrugged, then said, "Night!" and vanished into his room.

Harry smirked as his new found friend closed the door. Sylvia walked out of the bonus room and smiled at Harry. "Good night, Harry." She approached him slowly, then carefully, reached up and brushed the fringe out of his eyes.

He managed not to flinch, and her smile brightened. "I'll see you in the morning, Sylvia." He said as she retreated to her room.

Severus walked into the hallway and towards him, before pausing slightly. "You may call me Severus as long as you're here, Harry." He said, before hurriedly sweeping off into his room.

Harry stood there, mouth agape for several seconds before moving into his own new bedroom. He shut the door behind him as all the others did, then quickly changed into his ragged pyjamas. Harry set his glasses down on the bedside table and crawled under the covers, praying for a blissful sleep.

And that night, his prayers were answered.

-ooOoo-

Rabastan tossed and turned in his bed, exhausted but not able to sleep. He had retired to his flat shortly after he'd woken up, surprised to have no ill-effects from the Potion Severus had created.

He had woken up about five minutes after Severus had left, a strong feeling of loss blossoming from his chest. He was confused as to why this was happening, he'd only ever talked to Severus today besides a few muttered greetings.

The spiky-haired man was in a chaotic state of mind as he lay with his hazel eyes staring at the ceiling quite blankly. His apartment suddenly felt empty, and he felt alone. He'd played Xbox, read a book, watched TV and eaten dinner. None of it had helped his sudden melancholy.

The ginger sighed and rolled over again, squeexing his eyes shut and hugging his pillow. He wanted something, badly, but he didn't know what this said something was. Yet. But soon enough, he would find out, he supposed.

Finally, he managed to drift into a bout of fitful sleep.

-ooOoo-

"_Who are you?" Rabastan asked as the dark-haired apparition glided towards him._

_The ghost-or whatever it was-looked up, onyx eyes dancing with an unfamiliar emotion. "Rabastan." He-for it appeared to be a male-murmured. "Come to me, love."_

_Rabastan's hazel eyes widened as the figure slid closer, so near that their noses were almost touching. The other's breath was hot and sweet on his lips, and as he stared up into those black pools of pure feeling, Rabastan felt whole again._

_The raven-haired figure's lips twisted into a small smile. "Rabastan." He murmured again. "Sleep, love." _

_Rabastan closed his eyes and sank into the abyss that was unconciousness._

-ooOoo-


	13. Troubled Thoughts

**A/N: So. Thanks to ExMentis for the ideas, you're a wonderful reviewer. I know I said I wouldn't put this up, but…shut up. Just don't say anything. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Check last chapter.**

Chapter 13: Troubled Thoughts

Severus snapped awake, a jolt of shock running down his spine. Rabastan. So, he had been Soul-Bonded to him, and now the man was invading his very dreams. And much Severus' horror, just as he'd awoken, he'd felt a small shiver of need.

Like he needed the ginger near to him so he could feel…whole. His sleep was already as plagued with nightmares, and now he had to have dreams about the annoying ginger too?

The raven-haired man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was exhausted. And yet, he could not even think of falling asleep. His thoughts were revolving around the red-haired, constantly smiling man.

Severus was actually considering how to make a first expression on his new Soul-Bonded. A good first impression, that is. And he was confused as to why he wanted to make said impression. Never, after he'd lost Lily and Lucius had he wanted to make any sort of impression besides snarky git, stay away from him.

Ever. And this new revelation that he cared what Rabastan thought frightened him. It truly, seriously terrified. Severus was not a person easily scared. This was big. And the Potions master did not like this new thing.

Severus sighed and rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow and closing his eyes tightly. He silently begged any diety who cared for the sweet serenity of sleep to enulf him, and he was rewarded.

At long last, the Potions master fell alseep. Simply, but effectivley, the sounds of horses galloping past outside in the pasture lured him into unconciousness.

-ooOoo-

Sylvia shuffled into the kitchen the next morning to find Severus, Harry and Draco already eating. Severus looked unusally tired, but the girl refrained from commenting on his exhausted appearance.

Draco and Harry were calmly eating waffles, discussing horses. "So, tell me what you know about horses." Draco ordered, dumping a very unhealthy amount of syrup onto his golden, crispy waffles.

"Well…you can ride them. And they're big. And they neigh. And Muggles race them." Harry said, before nervously glancing up at Severus. "May I have some peanut butter, please?"

Severus glanced up and raised an eyebrow, but wandlessly _Accio-ed_ a jar of peanut butter. He slid it across the table and Harry began to spread it on his waffles like jelly. Draco said, "Well, wizards race horses too, you know."

"They do?" Harry looked up, surprised.

"Yeah, outside of London. It's supposed to be way big in America and Australia." The blonde said, chewing and swallowing methodically. "Hey, do you have any strawberries?"

Harry grinned. "What _is _it with you and strawberries?" He laughed.

Sylvia sat on Harry's other side, smirking. "He likes them."

Draco nodded seriously. "Do you have any?" He repeated.

Severus sighed and asked Mitzi to grab some for the blonde, which the House Elf gladly did. When Draco was happily munching on the yummy little fruits, Severus said, "I'm considering selling Cobra."

Harry paled. "Oh no, sir, you don't have to do that! Not for me anyhow, he just surprised me!" He babbled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm not selling him for you. Last night, Sylvia told me he has been throwing everyone who tries to ride him and attacking all the other horses. That's why we've been keeping him separate." He said.

"Well, I think he's a bully." Draco said shortly.

Harry smirked, somewhat relieved. "I don't like him, from what I know."

"So…about horses, when exactly do you think I…erm, we can ride?" Draco asked.

"Well, I suppose by the end of this week if all goes well with your healing." Snape replied, calmly finishing his breakfast standing up. "I'm going to Fire-Call the Lestranges to explain our situation." With that, he walked from the room.

Tossing in a handful of Floo powder, he called, "Lestrange Estates!" And promptly stuck his head into the flames.

Seconds later, Bellatrix appeared. "Snape? What do you want?" She demanded, hands on her hips as she glared down at him, hair, as per usual, a perfect imitation of a bird's nest.

Severus stated calmly, "I need to speak with Rabastan about the accident. I believe I know what happened to us."

Bellatrix sighed, then said, "Come on through." And backed away.

Severus stood and threw in more Floo powder. "Lestrange Estates!" He cried, vanishing in a whirl of emerald fire.

Bellatrix motioned for him to follow her, and he did. "Come on, then." She said, guiding him into the kitchen. "He's still at his flat, I think."

Snape's eyebrow rose elegantly. "Flat?"

"Yes, in London." She snapped, shoving him towards the table. "Sit while I go get him." And then she vanished.

Sighing, Severus sat, folded his hands in his lap, and waited. "Thanks…" He mumbled beneath his breath.

When she returned, it was to the sight of Severus drumming his fingers on the table, his chin propped up on his fist. "Here he is. Now talk and get out." Bellatrix ordered, leaving as soon as she pushed the ginger into the room.

"Um…hi." Rabastan greeted as he sat beside the Potions master. "You want to talk to me?"

"Yes. I did some research about the Potion I created yesterday, and I found something…disturbing." Severus began. "Have you ever heard of the spell Animus Vinctus?" He asked.

Rabastan shook his head, enthralled by Severus' silky voice. "Well, it means Soul-Bond. I have multiple reasons to believe we've been Soul-Bonded." The raven-haired man said.

The Potions master looked up and met Rabastan's gaze, and the ginger gasped. "Y-You…" He breathed.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"You're…you…I had a dream about you last night!" Rabastan spluttered, fingers twining togther nervously in his lap.

"Oh?" This little speck of information shocked Severus. So the Bond was affecting Rabastan already, too.

"Um…yeah. Not much. Just us pretty much standing there. Talking a little. Not much." Rabastan was obviously scared, uncertain what Snape's reaction would be.

But Severus merely smirked. "I see. Well, shall we move somewhere more comfortable to continue this discussion?"

Rabastan hurriedly stood up. "Sure! Um…follow me…" He led Severus into a different room, and motioned to the fire place. "My flat…just say…Rabastan's flat, I guess…"

Awkwardly, the ginger snatched a handful of Floo powder and threw it in with a shout of, "Rabastan's flat!"

Severus smirked to himself, and followed suit. He stepped out into a brightly lit room, where Rabastan was rushing around throwing stuff everywhere in an effort to clean up. "Sorry about the mess, it's just I don't have visitors very often…" He apologized.

Severus shrugged. "It's fine." He said, before seating himself on the dark blue couch.

Rabastan dragged a bright orange arm chair over to the couch and sat in it, before facing Severus nervously and fidgeting. "So…Soul-Bonded. What exactly…what is it?"

Severus steepled his fingers and went into lecture mode. "Well, it forces people to be close to each other, or we will be in imense physical and mental pain. And on top of that we will most likely form…an emotional bond."

"What do you mean by that?" Rabastan asked, hazel eyes wide.

Snape took a deep breath. "It means we will eventually fall…in love." He said softly, meeting Rabastan's gaze again.

Rabastan stared at him. "Oh. And…we can't reverse this bond at all?"

Snape shook his head, and they bother sighed. "It'll take commitment to make this work, you know. My position as a spy against Dumbledore could easily be compromised. We should make up some story."

Rabastan nodded. "And we'll have to figure out how I can see you during the school year." He added.

Severus smirked a little. "So, when shall we get back together to further discuss this?" He asked, standing.

The Potions master didn't overlook the flash of dissapointment that flitted across Rabastan's face. "Well…whenever I guess." Rabastan mumbled.

Severus suddenly felt a strong urge to comfort the ginger, and he filed away the feeling for further thought. "Fire-Call me if you need anything." He insructed, then vanished through the Floo.

After he was gone, Rabastan stared into the flames for a long time, a feeling of loss and contentment mixing and pooling in his belly. Sighing, he finally stood and went about his daily routines, starting with taking a long, cold shower to clear his thoughts.

-ooOoo-

"Sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah, I'm good here. You guys go along without me." Sylvia said, handing Severus the keys of the Jeep.

Snape sighed, shook his head, and settled himself in the drivers seat. "See you in a while then."

She nodded and closed the door on him. "Ya'll have fun!" She backed away and waved as Severus started down the drive.

Harry and Draco were in the back seat, watching as the trees flew past. The top of the Jeep was rolled up in the back, so it was like a convertible. Severus had his hair up in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he was clad in Muggle clothes.

He was wearing a black leather jacket and dark grey jeans. He had a black t-shirt on that to Harry's amusement, said 'Stay Calm and Kill Zombies'. The Boy-Who-Lived found this very amusing, as did Draco. Severus had merely given them a Death-Glare as they sniggered to each other.

Harry and Draco were both wearing jeans and t-shirts, a grey polo for Draco and a baggy yellow shirt for Harry, much to Severus' disgust. They drove in silence for a while through the woods, until they came to a crossroads and the woods cleared off.

Snape turned right onto the main road, which was paved, and picked up the pace at which they were driving. They passed several fields of wheat, then one of corn, and several houses appeared. Wind whipping into their faces, a sign came into view.

It read in fading red lettering, 'Welcome to Anglers Rest,Victoria'.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Victoria? Is that a country or something?"

"No." Severus said, glancing into the rearview mirror. "It's a state."

"We're in America?" Harry blurted.

Snape snorted. "No, but close. We're in Australia."

Harry's jaw dropped, and Draco grinned. "What? Did you expect Hawii?" The blonde teased.

"Where does the Gryffindor common room rumour mill have you believing I live?" Snape asked. "Last year I found it was Alaska, in an igloo."

Harry grinned. "Naw, this year it was you stayed in a coffin in some castle in Romania." He said.

Severus shook his head, amused, and Draco guffawed in a very un-Malfoy-like way, which made Harry laugh a little. The dark-haired teen managed to stop himself before he had a coughing fit though, luckily.

Soon, they were driving through a quite miniscule town, which was next to a river. They passed an inn called the Blue Duck Inn, and Harry smirked at the name. Severus stopped the car at a small doctor's office, and they got out.

"Harry, we're going to see about your cough, and both of your's necks." Snape said as they entered.

When Severus looked up at the receptionist, she squealed and dropped her pen. "Severus!" She cried, beaming at him.

"Hello, Ellie." He sighed, rolling his eyes as she bustled around the counter to grab the older man for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Draco and Harry are here for a cough and some muscle issues in their necks." Snape said as she scrawled his name down on the pad of paper.

"Well, Dr. Whitman can see ya'll." She said, leading them through some swinging doors and into a small check-up room.

"Thank you, Ellie." Severus said, nodding as he sat in one of the offered chairs.

Draco hopped up onto the exam table and hummed some random tune to himself, leaving Harry to lean against the wall. "When was the last time you had your glasses replaced, Harry?" Severus asked suddenly.

Harry shrugged. "Never."

"Never? Where did you get those, then?" Snape shot back.

"My Aunt picked them up in a bargain bin at Goodwill." Harry shrugged again, ignoring the slight pain. "The nurse said I needed glasses, and this was the best my Aunt would get me."

Severus scowled at the wall, and Harry felt wonderful at the protectiveness his gaurdian was showing. "Well, we shall see to that too, then."

Then, the door opened and a frazzled old man shuffled in. "Well, hello there!" The man practically screamed.

Everyone jumped, including Severus. "Hello, Dr. Whitman." He greeted.

"Snape?" The doctor demanded loudly.

Severus sighed. "Yes. I have returned."

"BRILLIANT!" The man crowed, banging a clipboard down on the counter.

Harry and Draco both jumped, and Severus said smoothly, "We'd appreciate it if you would stop banging around, doctor. And quiet yourself."

"Sorry." The man said in normal tones. "I'm a bit excited today."

Snape raised an eyebrow, but said, "Harry needs to have his eyes checked over and he keeps having coughing fits. Draco and Harry both have necks that keep cramping up."

The doctor nodded and set about his work. Both Draco and Harry, never having been to a Muggle doctor before, were enthralled. By the time they were finished, Harry was in possetion of an inhaler and new glasses, and both of them had instructions for their necks.

Harry's new glasses had silver frames, and were more in a rectangle shape. The boy had been-and still was-shocked by the clarity in which he was viewing the world. He kept gasping and squinting, trying not to jump up and down with excitement.

Draco was smirking, amused by his friend as Severus led them into a restaurant. It appeared to be like the Leaky Cauldron, and a barmaid looked up at them as they entered, brushing her russet bangs out of her face.

"Severus!" She said, obviously excited. "Hi!"

"Hello, Madam Elanor." Snape greeted.

She grinned and asked, "So, did you have fun teaching at the magic school of yours?"

Severus sighed. "Of course. Teaching hormonal brats every day around volatile ingredients that could explode at any moment. Very fun." He grumbled.

Draco playfully socked his Godfather in the arm. "Hey! Me and Harry are those brats, you know!" He growled in mock-fury.

Severus ignored him and ordered them Cokes and hamburgers. As they ate, Elanor kept attempting to make small talk with the raven-haired man until finally he growled, "Elanor, you have customers. We go through this every summer I come back here."

She huffed and stopped her incesent chattering. "Looks like you're still the greasy git you were last year." She flipped her hair behind her ear and stalked off.

Snape rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time before realizing Draco and Harry were having a whispered conversation. He cleared his throat, and they both looked guiltily up at him.

"Shall I even bother asking what that was about?" Severus asked.

"Sure. We were trying to figure out what my surprise is." Draco said. "Harry thinks it's some Pureblood magical atrifact and I think it's a gag."

"I see. Do you want me to tell you?"

"YES!" Both of his charges shouted, catching some odd looks from other patrons.

Snape's lips twisted up into a cruel smirk. "No."

The boys groaned in sync, and the raven-haired man smirked more as they headed into a clothing store. Or, the clothing store, as the town was so small. Draco immediately dragged Harry through the racks of clothes, and Severus sat down to relax.

Suddenly, he felt a jolt of surprise, out of the blue. Confused, he threw his strongest Occlumency shields up and waited tensley for an attack. He felt an odd sort of confused nudging, then someone's familiar voice echoed, ::What the bloody hell is this?::

Severus dropped some of his shields and followed the flare of misperception. Thinking loudly, he asked, ::Hello?::

He felt another wave of mental beffudlement. ::Snape?::

::Lestrange?:: Severus demanded, staring at the wall in front of him in shock. ::How are you in my head?::

::I don't know…all of a sudden…it was just…I could feel you.:: Rabastan tried to explain.

Severus sighed mentally, and the ginger squeaked an apology. ::You snuck through my Occlumency shields without me even noticing. Care to explain?::

::What's an Occlumency shield?::

At first, Severus thought the other was joking, but there was genune confusion in his thought-voice. ::It takes ages to explain. Where are you?::

::My flat, eating lunch. You?:: Was the response, the red-head sounding pleased at the initiated conversation.

::A store.:: Was the vague reply Severus gave.

::I see. Having fun figuring out this Bond?:: Rabastan asked, a playful tone in his voice.

Dryly, Severus shot back, ::No. It is kind of a damper when one suddenly finds himself talking to voices only he can hear.::

Rabastan's mental laughter filled his head, and Severus had an absentminded thought that he wanted to hear it more often. ::So…shall we meet in a few days or so to continue discussing the Bond?:: Rabastan finally asked.

::Sure.:: Severus said, watching Draco and Harry approach. ::Now get out of my head.::

There was silence, then, ::I don't know how.::

Severus mentally face-palmed, sending his Soul-Bonded into giggles. ::Well, follow the Bond back to your own damned head.:: Severus growled.

::Sorry.:: Seconds later, Severus felt the prescence of the ginger receed, than dissapear entirely.

The Potions master paid for the clothes Draco had picked out for Harry, then drove them home. The two were happily chattering away in the back seat, leaving him alone to his troubled thoughts.

-ooOoo-


	14. Time Goes By

**A/N: I know. It's short and pointless, but ExMentis had the idea of describing the shopping trip a little more. And I wanted to put a little more Rabastan in. :D Reviews bring updates faster, as I'm sure you already know. Chaio.**

**Disclaimer: I own not very much and I'm too lazy to type out what I do own. Pizza smells yummy.**

Chapter 14: Time Goes By

The dark-haired man was sitting out in the pasture, a shallow way into the woods. Prince, his Arabian/Faesteed mixed stallion, was standing dutifully at his side, grazing absentmindedly. Severus was resting on cross-legged on the ground, back against a tree.

The horse occasionally nudged at his leg, snuffling against his knee. Whenever this happened, Severus would gently stroke his faithful friend's velvety ears, smiling calmly.

"Hello, boy. Did you miss me, Prince, my lovely stallion?" The horse merely nickered quietly in response before shifting his weight and moving away a few steps.

Severus sat still, tracing the Bond he'd found embedded before his Occlumency shields. He slowly ran himself along it, but didn't go as far as to fall into Rabastan's mind. He could feel the Death Eater's prescence, but he didn't want to disturb the other accidentally.

But, before he could do anything, Rabastan seeped out of his own head to meet Severus. ::Hey-o, kay-o!:: The ginger greeted, a bouncy tone to his voice.

::Hello, Lestrange.:: Severus replied, somewhat amused at the other's excitement.

::So, you thinking about me?:: Rabastan mentally batted his eyelashes, and Severus shot back a mental scowl.

::Not you. The Bond.:: He corrected darkly.

The red-head smirked, and Severus continued to scowl. ::So, what have you found out?:: The ginger asked.

::I can feel some of your emotions.:: Severus said. ::Like now you're very happy. Why?::

There was an awkward pause. ::Well, I'm talking to you, right?:: Rabastan finally mumbled.

::Oh?::

::You're not so bad, you know. When I saw you working on that Potion, it was like you were in like…the zone.:: Rabastan said.

Severus mentally snorted. ::Is that so?::

::Well, yes.:: Rabastan replied simply. ::So, what's up with you?::

::I got back from the store where you first invaded my personal privacy. I'm back home now.:: Severus responded, not sure why he bothered.

::Oh. I'm watching TV, but I've found that talking to you is more entertaining.:: Rabastan threw a mental smirk at him.

::Me? Entertaining?:: Severus scoffed.

::Yeah. I like you, I guess.::

Severus was dumbfounded. ::Like?::

::Um.:: He froze a little. ::Well…I know I've only really talked to you today, but I mean, you're smart.::

Severus mentally sent a wave of confusion. ::You've only talked to me for about an hour between our entire lives.::

::So? I mean, Rodolphus is always getting at me for wearing my heart on my sleeve, and trusting people to easy. I like you. I've only really known you for an hour. Oh, well.:: Rabastan said.

Severus was silent for a moment as he digested this information, but Rabastan asked suddenly, ::May I call you Severus?::

::…I suppose…Rabastan.:: Severus replied slowly.

The ginger sent him a wave of happiness. ::Cool! Thank you, Severus.::

::You're welcome.:: It was dry, but he meant it.

Rabastan was obviously going to be an annoyance in the future, but he liked the ginger. ::So. I have to go, Bella's shrieking at me through the Floo.::

Severus mentally chuckled, then shoved Rabastan out of his head. ::We shall continue this talk later.::

Rabastan grinned back.

-ooOoo-

A few minutes later, Severus watched from the doorway as Draco dictated the putting away of Harry's new clothes, the blonde sitting on the bed and Harry scurrying from the bags of clothes to the wardrobe.

Snape was obviously amused, as his Godson was giving the most ridiculus orders. "Put that sweater near those jeans there, it'll accent the colors and patterns." The younger Slytherin said smoothly, running his fingers in little circles over the bedspread.

The Potions master rapped his knuckles on the door, and both boys turned to look at him expectantly. "Would you like to watch me ride?"

Draco flew off the bed and into the hallway. "Yes!"

Harry followed a little slower. "Sure. That'll be cool."

Draco led them through the house and out to the pastures. He grabbed a green halter and a black leadrope from the stall that was marked 'Prince', then handed them expectantly to Severus.

Snape opened the pasture gate and slid inside, beckoning them to follow. Harry looked hesitant, then followed the two Slytherins. Severus promptly stuck his thumb and index fingers in his mouth, and whistled loudly.

A big black horse out in the field looked up and whinnied. Severus let a small smile grace his face as the horse came cantering towards them happily. "Hey, boy." Snape greeted as the horse affectionately head-butted him.

"Prince, my good boy, did you miss me?" He crooned, feeling incredibly stupid but loving the horse's excited nudges.

Harry watched as Severus pulled the headcollar onto the horse's head and clipped the leadrope onto it. "C'mon, Prince."

The horse obiediently followed Severus, ambling along at Snape's right shoulder. Harry and Draco tagged after the two, but suddenly, a tiny, old, grey pony came walking up and stood in front of Harry.

She snorted and nudged his hip lightly with her nose, then began to follow Snape, Prince and Draco. Enthralled at his new friend, Harry shuffled along after the others. "Profe…Severus? Who's this?" He asked.

Snape glanced back, then smirked. "Echo. I've had her since I was 12. Your mother and I stole her from a county fair when her owner beat her for not winning." Severus said, smirk widening.

Harry looked shocked. "You knew my mother?" He breathed, Echo nudging at his palm for a rub.

"We met when we were 9. She lived close to me then." Severus replied, tone wary.

"She lived in Australia?" Draco asked.

"Spinner's End, England. I moved when the mansion came into my inheritance." Severus explained as they entered the barn.

"Cool! Were you guys good friends?" Harry asked, eagerness clear in his voice.

Snape paused, then said, "You could say that, yes."

Draco and Harry shared a look. "My father says you were his best friend in school." Draco said suddenly as Severus clipped Prince into the cross ties of the wash bay.

"When I was 14, you father was 16. It was that year he took an interest in my. I remained friends with Lily until I was 15 or so, then we became less friends and your father took the chance to get close to me." Severus said, then seemed to shut himself out of the subject as he began the task of grooming the great black stallion.

Echo stood at Harry's side, sighing and impatiently head-butting the Boy-Who-Lived's knee. "Severus, your pony is stalking Harry." Draco said seriously.

Snape snorted as Echo stopped her foot and nudged Harry again. The teen's hand found its way into her mane and he began to stroke her neck, her shaggy coat soft against his fingers.

Prince followed suit and knocked his head against Severus' shoulder, knocking the man off balance. The Potions master glared at the animal, who nickered as if to say, 'What? Don't I deserve some attention too?' Draco placed his palm on Prince's nose and began to run it up and down the horse's face, which seemed to please the great animal.

Severus finished grooming: Curry combing, body brushing, pulling the mane and tail, picking out hooves, and tacking up. The western saddle and bridle had surprised Harry and he'd been belting out questions since Draco had retrieved them from the tack room.

As Severus entered the riding ring and swung up into the saddle, Harry watched in awe, Echo firmly at his side. The man looked at home on the horse, who shifted eagerly beneath him. With a nudge of his heels, Severus and Prince were off at a brisk trot.

The two moved together as one, the perfect picture of elegance, strength, and beauty. Hooves pounding on the sand of the ring, Prince and Severus neatly cantered around the fenced area. Harry stared, still unable to believe that his greasy Potions professor could look so at ease with this great black stallion.

And, said man was being so…nice. He'd held him and been concerned, and had alowed Draco to help him pick out all those new clothes. Okay, maybe he wasn't so grateful about that, but he was appreciative for the clothes.

Closing his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips, Harry leaned his forearms against the rail and remembered.

-ooOoo-

The second the bell clanged as the door opened, Draco took a firm grip on Harry's elbow and pulled him into the store. Harry sent a baleful glance back at Snape, who sat on an old, battered couch, smirking and preparing himself for a long wait.

The blonde was grinning malevolently as he dragged Harry into the back of the store, pulling a hastily scrawled list out of his pants pocket. "Alright. Let's start with some basics." Draco said slyly.

Harry groaned as Draco tapped the list thoughtfully. "So. First we should try shirts."

"Fun…" The dark-haired teen muttered.

Draco beamed. "Great!"

Just like that, he yanked a dark blue polo off the rack. "How about this?"

Harry made a face. "Um…sure?"

"Great!" Draco repeated, throwing it into Harry's arms.

Harry caught it as Draco moved on. Slowly, they managed to gather a few more polos, lots of t-shirts, a couple of button-downs, and a fancy dress shirt. Then, they moved onto pants. There, they got several pairs of jeans, khakis, slacks, shorts and a pair of swimming trunks.

When they had collected an absurd amount of clothing, Draco led Harry towards the back of the store, pushed him into a dressing room, and ordered him to try everything on. Everything. Including socks, underwear, and even a heavy winter coat. When they had finished, Draco had gone through the clothes one more time, then deemed them ready to buy all of it.

When they approached Severus, he had a somewhat blank look on his face as he stared at the wall in front of him. Draco sniggered, and the Potions master looked up. His blank expression immediately transformed into one of amusement, noting the amount of clothes Draco had decided was suitable.

Shaking his head, they made their way to the very front of the store. The cashier, a brunette woman, flashed a winning smile at Harry when Severus' attentions were focused on paying the fairly large bill.

Harry blushed, and Draco grinned teasingly. Then, they got in the car and began the drive back to the Manor. "So, I think that girl had a crush on you, Mr. Famous." Draco teased lightly, watching as Harry glared and blushed at the same time.

"She did not." Harry growled, folding his arms in a protective manner across his chest.

Draco merely laughed, and soon they were back at the Manor. Draco had then dragged Harry into his room and began to dictate the putting away of his new wardrobe.

-ooOoo-

Harry watched as the synergy of the horse and rider flowed perfectly, the two in synch as Prince cantered smoothly around the ring. By the look on Draco's face, Harry guessed Severus was a pretty good rider.

As the Potions master slowed the great stallion to a walk and dismounted, Draco called, "I'm hungry! Make us food."

Severus rolled his eyes and Harry was pretty sure he heard the dark-haired man mumble, "Insatiable…" under his breath.

When Prince was cooled off and un-tacked, Severus groomed him quickly, than sent him galloping off into the pasture, Echo following at a more leisurely pace. Then, the odd trio made their way back into the Manor.


	15. Keeping On Going

**A/N: Weeeeelll, I just got to Richmond, VA, from Charlotte, NC. Yep. I'm here to see Williamsburg for the third time so yeah. At the end Sev and 'Bastan's conversation will continue next chappie. Reviews bring updates faster?**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter, for I own not much…**

Chapter 15: Keeping On Going

Dinner was a quiet affair, as everyone was busy eating the delicious meal that Mitzi had made them. Draco still seemed mildly befuddled by the presence of a House Elf at the dinner table, but had long ago become accustomed to his Godfather's odd views on the world.

Talk of visiting Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore circulated briefly, but that notion was quickly quashed by the fact that no one really needed to see the old coot. Small talk was made after, horses and Potions, and different people they'd met today.

Then talk turned to Severus' Soul-Bond. The Potions master explained his newly found first-name terms with Rabastan, and the way he found they could speak mentally through the Bond. Sylvia spoke of Wyccan Magick of Olde, and how the two's bloodlines may have affected the Bond.

Severus was part Fae and part Elf on his mother's side. He was a mutt, really. Eileen Prince-Snape's father, Severus and Sylvia's grandfather, had been half Elf and half Faerie, and their grandmother a witch, a Pureblood of the Prince bloodline.

Severus' mother had been a quarter Fae, a quarter Elf, and a half Pureblood. So, when Severus was born from Tobias Snape, a muggle, he'd been turned to a quarter Elf, a quarter Fae, a quarter Pureblooded wizard, and a quarter muggle. He called himself a half-blood, because it was simpler then explaining all of this every time he met someone new.

The Prince family had always been good with handling animals, especially those of the equine and canine variety. Both surviving Snapes had received this trait from their mother's side of the family, and both had used it well.

Severus' Animagus form, although he didn't tell many people, was a pure black Faesteed stallion. Sylvia's was a black Norwegian Elkhound, and she used it frequently to get the dogs in check.

As far as they knew, they were the last of the Snape line, and possibly the last of the Prince line too. Another thing Severus knew was that he was distantly to become King of Some-Elf-Kingdom-If-Everyone-Else-Dies-First. He knew that he would then carry the generations long feud between Elves, Fae and Goblins on his shoulders, but he didn't mind much because Goblins already disliked him.

Ever since he had gone to Gringotts that first time, Goblins for some reason hated him. He assumed it was his blood, seeing as Goblins just knew that sort of thing. Severus had from then on, generally avoided Goblins when he could.

Just as Mitzi served dessert-some sort of cheesecake-three owls flew through the back patio doors and landed neatly on the table. The first was a grey eagle owl, Stormbringer, the second a smaller grey owl, Eros, and the third a snowy owl, Hedwig.

Storm landed in front of Draco, Eros in front of Severus, and Hedwig in front of Harry. Eros stuck his leg out, a letter baring the Malfoy family crest on the seal proudly offered.

Severus accepted the letter, as Draco did from the letter Storm offered him. Harry, grinning like a loon, began to coo at the owl as she affectionately nipped at his ear, nuzzling his cheek.

Sylvia and Mitzi watched, amused, as all three owls received treats and praises. After sending Eros, Hedwig and Stormbringer out to the barn to sleep in the rafters, Severus finally opened the letter and began to read. He immediately recognized Lucius' neat, curvy handwriting, and narrowed his eyes.

'_Dear, Severus,_

_ I received word that Draconis was staying with you and Sylvia at Prince Manor for a while until I am able to control my actions. I am writing to inquire if you are alright with this situation. I would also like to note that Narcissa has nearly thrown me out on my ear. I cannot say the slightest thing to her without her exploding and screaming at me until I fear my ears shall fall off. I do not blame you, of course, or my son. _

_ Secondly, I would like to apologize to Draco. He must certainly know that I care for him, and only have his best wishes at heart. Although it may not seem like it, at the moment, I do love him dearly, and hope that he can forgive in the future. _

_ On a third note, the Dark Lord would like to inquire as to if you have an estimate for when the Potion for Dumbledore will be complete. For your sake, I hope it is soon. He has been in a very bad mood lately, for everything that has happened with loosing Harry Potter and all. _

_ He was in such a blind fury yesterday that when the Notts reported that another raid had failed, he killed them on the spot. I have already sent my sincerest regards to the boy, Theodore, was it? He's an orphan now, I think, living with his Aunt. He was one of your Slytherins, in Draco's year, wasn't he?_

_But that is besides the fact. Please reply before Narcissa locks me in the dungeons and flays the skin off my back…although perhaps I deserve it. Thank you for helping me see reason, yet again. Narcissa sends her salutations._

_Sincerley,_

_Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.'_

Severus read it again, feeling mildy shell-shocked. Looking up to his charges, who were happily eating the cheesecake Mitzi had served, he asked, "Draco, did you know Theodore Nott?"

Draco nodded, silver eyes thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess. We were so-so friends. He didn't like me much. He reads a lot. Has a little garden snake instead of an owl or a cat or a toad."

Severus nodded, brow furrowing. "His parents were killed the other day. His Aunt is looking after him."

A hush went over the table for a moment, then Draco inquired, "Will he be alright?"

"As alright as you can be a few days after your parents death." Severus responded bleakly.

"Does Master Severus wish for Mitzi to get Eros so he can send a letter?" Mitzi asked quietly, sadness for Theodore shining in her huge eyes.

"No, thank you, Mitzi. I was going to go out there anyways." Severus replied as he stood, pushing away the plate of untouched cheesecake. "Would you save that for me?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Yes, Mitzi will do that, now." The House Elf grabbed the plate of the table and wandered into the kitchen.

"How wrote the letter, Narcissa?" Sylvia asked.

"No, Lucius did." Severus said.

Draco looked up sharply. "What did he say about me?" The blonde demanded, silver eyes darkening into a suspicious grey shade.

Severus merely pushed the letter across the table for Draco to read himself. Draco set it in front of him and Harry and the two boys read together, finishing off their cheesecake with relish.

"He says sorry." Draco scoffed. "I hope mum does flay the skin off his back." He scowled, then sighed. "Well, I don't. Not really, anyways. Just…he was an arsehole."

Severus made a face with Draco's choice of adjective, but didn't comment, although Harry snorted. "Well, yeah. My Uncle was an arsehole too."

Both boys nodded as of making a secret pact. Severus and Sylvia shared a smirk at the two, then Severus said, "I think it is high time that Draco receives his surprise."

Both boys' heads snapped up, eyes wide in question. "When? Now?" Draco asked, both of them looking genuinely curious.

Severus smirked. "Yes."

With that, he led them from the room, through the French doors and outside into the warm night air. He drew a length of cloth out of his pocket and wrapped it around Draco's head, covering his eyes and using it as a blindfold.

Draco's lips curved into a frown as he grumbled, "I feel ridiculous."

Severus and Harry smirked over the blonde's head at each other as Harry said, "You look ridiculous."

"Shut up, Potter." Draco growled, flailing about blindly for a moment until Severus grabbed his elbow and began to lead him up the path to the stable. About three times Draco almost fell flat on his face, and would've if Severus hadn't caught him. By the time they reached the barn, Draco was muttering grumpily under his breath.

Severus let go of the boy's arm and vanished into the tack room for a minute before returning and pressing a box into the blonde's hands. "What is it?" Draco asked, glaring around and feeling incredibly stupid.

"A surprise." Severus said blandly, rolling his eyes.

Harry sniggered. "Open it!"

Frowning, Draco tore open the top and picked up what was inside. It was a matching green halter and lead rope. He raised his eyebrows and correctly guessed what it was, minus the color choice.

"There's more." Severus said.

Draco's brow scrunched together, and the other two could tell his eyes had narrowed in suspicion. Severus led them out through the stable and to the pastures, where he stopped Draco at the gates, and motioned for Harry to be quiet.

Slipping inside, he walked out for about two minutes until he reached the dozing herd of horses. The chestnuts, blacks, palominos, greys, paints, white, a liver chestnut and a dun. Snape had taken the halter and leadrope from Draco, and was now using it to secure the dun.

The pale tan horse had a flowing black mane and tail, with a dorsal slicing down from his withers to his tail. The horse snorted lightly, and Severus patted his neck as he led him back towards the gate.

Severus shooed the two backwards from the gate and led the horse out of pasture, ignoring the other horses that had tagged along. A chestnut with a blaze, Sparta, a black and white paint named Checkmate, and Captain had come along with Severus to the gate curiously.

Harry stared on in mild confusion and awe at seeing another one of these great animals so close. The dun snorted next to Draco's ear, and the blonde jumped a little. His eyes widened from behind the blindfold.

Severus said, "You can take the blindfold off now." And Draco practically ripped it off in a show excitement.

His silver eyes went wide in shock and joy at the sight of the horse, and he whipped his head around to face Snape. "He's mine?" The boy asked, excitement lacing his normally cool, reserved tone.

Severus smirked and nodded. Grinning like a loon, Draco accepted the lead and ran his fingers down the creamy colored neck as the horse regarded him, chocolate eyes deep and wise.

"What's his name?" Draco asked, stroking his palm over the gelding's smooth neck.

"Cowboy's Casanova. Casanova I suppose." Severus responded.

Draco's face split into a bright grin, silver eyes light and dancing with, for lack of better term, pure happiness. "How's he ride?"

"His gait is very smooth, so says your mother. Or, the man who sold him to your mother." Severus said, patting the horse lightly on the flank. "He's very well mannered, and deals well with Apparition. Better than most animals at least."

Draco nodded, placing a palm on either side of the gelding's face and looking into his eyes. Smiling, he said, "Casanova. Cassie. I like him."

"Indeed. He was to be for your fifteenth birthday, but due to the circumstances, Narcissa decided you deserved an early present." Severus said. "Harry, the Headmaster also decided that you were to have something too, and because we are here…"

He gestured at the pasture. "You may ride one of the horses we have when you are healed. You two, Draco, only ride when you're healed."

Both boys nodded. "May I walk him around for awhile?" Draco asked carefully.

"Yes, then you can groom him. He'll like that." Severus said.

Draco dipping his chin in response. "Alright."

"Prof…I mean, Severus, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Harry asked, still grinning at the offer of learning to ride.

"Well, you and I are going to visit someone, and Draco and Sylvia are going to see if Draco's well enough to ride. If he is, they'll be teaching riding lessons tomorrow to some of the Academy's students." Severus said.

Both boys nodded again. "Who are we visiting?" Harry asked.

Severus turned to walk back to the house. "You'll see." He replied mysteriously, onyx eyes hooded before turning and striding away.

Harry and Draco exchanged grins at the dramatic exit. The blonde moved to the left of Casanova and led the dun up the path. Harry hesitated with who to follow for a moment, then chose to follow Draco and his new horse.

Checkmate followed on the other side of the fence, but the other two horses made their way back to the herd. "So, do you usually get horses for your birthday?" Harry asked, drawing the Slytherin into a teasing match.

"Oh, no. Usually I get griffins and dragons, this is such a downgrade." Draco responded airily, making Harry snigger.

"Oh, really? Well, I get mansions for my birthday. I am the Boy-Who-Lived after all." Harry teased back.

Draco rolled his eyes, and put a hand on his hip as they walked, Cassie's tail swishing. "Well, last Christmas, I got my own country." He said, dead serious.

Harry began to laugh. Draco smirked, then joined in, until they were both practically crying, even though it wasn't even all that funny. When they finally stopped, Harry began to wheeze, eyes wide.

He felt like his throat was constricting, and he couldn't breathe. Fumbling for the inhaler he now permanently kept in his pocket, he stuck into his mouth and pulled the trigger, breathing in best he could.

When he opened his eyes, lungs clear and breathing ability back in store, he noticed Draco, Cassie and Checkers all staring at him with concern in their eyes. Well, it was definitely in Draco's, but Harry fancied he could see it in the horse's too.

"You okay?" Draco asked quietly, reaching out to rest his hand gently on Harry's shoulder.

The dark-haired teen nodded, licking his lips. "This stuff tastes really foul." He said, making a face.

The medicine indeed tasted like metal, and something else unidentifiable. It was frankly nasty. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Gross."

Harry nodded in agreement, and the three turned around to head back to the stable. When they reached the stable, Draco realized that Mack's old stall now had the nameplate of Cowboy's Casanova.

He put Cassie in the stall and they made their way to the house, Harry with every intention of brushing his teeth, and Draco with every intention of commandeering himself some strawberries.

When they entered the Manor, Sylvia was curled up on the couch, writing in a leather notebook. "Watcha' writing?" Draco asked, popping a strawberry into his mouth from the bowl resting on the counter.

"A book." Sylvia said absentmindedly, chewing on the cap of her pen as she frantically scribbled.

Draco nodded. "Cool."

She nodded back.

Harry, having gone off upstairs, had left Draco to eat his fruit and Sylvia to write her book. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth in earnest, grumbling to himself about the flavor of the inhaler medicine.

When he finished, he meandered back down the hallway. Then, he noticed that Severus' office door was cracked open a little, and the Potions master was kneeling on the floor next to the small fireplace.

Emerald flames danced in the hearth, and Dumbledore's head did, too. "…bring Harry to headquarters tomorrow morning to see Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Dumbledore finished.

Snape nodded. "Off course. Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore's head bobbed, then he vanished, leaving normal red flames to crackle away at the logs. Snape stood up and moved back to his desk. Headquarters? Headquarters of what?

Emitting a suspiration, Snape sunk into his desk and sat with his head in his hands. His brow furrowed in concentration for a moment, then he smiled a little and his face smoothed out, the lines disappearing.

Not wanting to interrupt whatever the heck his guardian was doing, Harry backed away and headed back downstairs, wondering what Severus was doing. Humming tunelessly, the Boy-Who-Lived went back downstairs and joined Draco and Sylvia in the living room.

The rest of his night was spent chatting amiably, watching TV, reading and in Sylvia's case, writing. Severus had come down briefly, eaten his cheesecake, and vanished back upstairs immediately, bringing a bowl of simple chocolate pudding with him.

He seemed to be rushing as if he'd left something, but none of the others said anything about it, so Harry didn't think on it.

-ooOoo-

"Of course. Thank you, Albus." Severus said, before standing and moving back to his desk.

He sank into the chair and rested his elbows on his desk, before placing his hands over his face and tiredly slumping forward. He sighed, closing his eyes and following the Bond into Rabastan's mind.

::Rabastan.:: He thought-spoke softly.

::Hey, Severus.:: Rabastan replied immediately.

Severus smiled at the eagerness in the other's voice. ::How are you?::

::Good, good.:: Rabastan said absentmindedly, flashing Severus a mental wave of boredom. ::You?::

::Excellent.:: Severus paused. ::Would you like to come over for awhile?::

::Over? Like…to your house?:: Rabastan suddenly sounded hesitant, unsure.

::Yes, that's generally what coming over means.:: Severus said dryly, but also amused at the same time.

::I mean, sure! Yeah, that'd be great!:: Rabastan babbled hurriedly.

Severus smirked to himself. ::Alright. The Floo password is 'Serpent's Scales', and the destination is Severus' Prince Manor Office.:: Severus said.

::Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Do you want me to bring anything?:: Rabastan asked.

::Anything you want.:: Severus said quietly.

The notion had just hit him that he desired the spiky-haired Death Eater's company. ::'Kay.:: Rabastan said, then began to rush around his apartment, trying to find a suitable set of clothes.

About five minutes later, the ginger Floo'd in, the fire blazing up in a whirl of emerald. Rabastan brushed himself off and smiled shyly at Severus as the Potions master stood and circled around the side of the desk.

"Hi." Rabastan said bashfully.

'_He's so cute when he's shy.'_ Severus thought.

Then he froze, shocked. _'Where the hell did that come from?' _He demanded himself. _'You've only talked to him three times! And you're already think of him like that?'_

Shocked and confused, Severus put on a false persona of calm security and nodded to the ginger. "Hello."

"So…uh. What do you wanna' do?" Rabastan asked hesitantly, watching him with a wary look in his brilliant hazel eyes.

"Talk, I suppose. If we're going to be stuck with each other for the rest of our lives, we should learn some things about each other." Severus said, motioning a little with his hands at nothing.

Rabastan nodded. "Sure. Okay."

Severus led the other over to the battered old sofa in the corner. "You want anything to eat or drink?"

Rabastan shrugged. "Yeah, that'd be great. Do you uh…have any pudding?"

Severus smirked. "Pudding."

"Chocolate pudding." Rabastan added.

Severus shook his head. "Okay…I'll be back in a minute."

"Thanks." Rabastan sat and kicked his feet up as relaxed into the cushions, closing his eyes.

Severus smiled and vanished from the room. The Potions master forced himself to go downstairs slowly and calmly, trying to ignore the blood pounding through his head. He heard his pulse galloping through his veins like thunder over the land, and when he closed his onyx eyes, he saw the bright hazel eyes of his Soul-Bonded shining with happiness.

He quickly ate the cheesecake left over from before, watching as his makeshift little family quietly sat in the living room. Draco sat curled up across from Harry reading, and Harry was drawing something in an old notebook. Sylvia was writing, as per usual.

He asked Mitzi for some pudding, and it was eagerly supplied, although she asked him why, seeing as he'd never taken an interest with pudding before. He shrugged and said that he wanted pudding, and that was all.

She shrugged, handed him a bowl, and he vanished back up the stairs. He opened the office door and entered his office, before closing the door behind him. When he looked up, he saw Rabastan sitting at his desk, looking guilty.

He raised his eyebrows elegantly and Rabastan's gaze darted away, landing anywhere but him. The ginger had been sitting there, twirling his wand between his fingers, glaring at the empty room.

Now he was blushing, quite prettily in Severus' opinion, staring at his feet, which shifted against the carpet restlessly. "Um…hi." Rabastan mumbled.

"Hello. Having fun?" Severus hadn't meant to say it, but it had just slipped out, teasing and light.

Just as the smile easily graced his lips. Rabastan glanced up, eyes wide in confusion. "Wh…what?"

"Are you having fun?" Severus repeated, setting the pudding down on his desk.

Rabastan eyes went wide, and his bush faded, replaced by a look of honest confusion. "You aren't mad?" He asked, brow furrowing in a confused manner.

"No. Not unless you've broken anything." Severus said lightly, lounging on the couch comfortably.

He grinned. "Well, I didn't! So, ha." Rabastan said, standing and picking up the bowl. "Thanks for the pudding!"

"You're welcome." Severus smirked, rolling his shoulders to dislodge the already loose cloak.

He picked up the heavy swath of fabric and tossed in a surprisingly neat pile on the ground. "So. You wanted to learn about each other."

Rabastan nodded before coming over and sitting on the other end of the couch, seeming relaxed under Severus' cool obsidian gaze. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Snape nodded, brushing his hair back out of his eyes. "Indeed. So, I shall go first. What do you want to know about me?" He asked, kicking out of his shoes and relaxing further into the cushions.

Rabastan swallowed a spoonful of pudding and said thoughtfully, "Well, I know you're Potions master at Hogwarts. Um. You have a little sister. That's about all I know." He paused, then said excitedly, "Oh, and you're super smart and one of the Dark Lord's favorites!"

Severus smirked as his Soul-Bonded dipped the spoon into the chocolate custard and ate it with satisfaction as if congratulating himself on a good job. "Well, I own a bunch of horses, I'm Head of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy is my Godson…I don't know…I like the finer arts, reading and writing and Potions making. I specialize in the Dark Arts, and…" He trailed off with a shrug.

"You like horses?" Rabastan asked, curiosity shining in his russet-colored eyes.

"Yes. Ever since I was younger." He replied.

Rabastan nodded. "Cool beans."

He said it so seriously, so intently, Severus had to suppress an entertained smirk. "Indeed."

Rabastan grinned at him. And Severus found himself smiling back, onyx eyes softening to an amused gleam. Then, they continued their conversation.

-ooOoo-


	16. Spiders

Chapter 16: Spiders

"So, what else do you want to know?" Severus asked, kicking his feet up on the couch and folding his legs so he could lie comfortably across from his Soul-Bonded.

Rabastan grinned wider, hazel eyes warm with some unidentified emotion. "Well, what do you do when you aren't terrorizing students or being a git? I heard you're the strictest teacher at Hogwarts." He said.

Severus smirked, lips curving upwards. "Of course I am. I have to be after all, I am teaching hormonal brats around extremely volatile ingredients. There are very high chances of an explosion, as I am sure you now know."

Rabastan laughed, the sound like water bubbling over the rocks in a stream. Severus' smirk almost transformed into a smile, but the Potions master caught himself just in time. "Yeah, yeah I know." The ginger finally chuckled, smiling.

"Well, what the heck do you do, cooped up here all alone?" Rabastan asked curiously.

"Actually, I have my little sister. And now, I am taking care Draco Malfoy, until Lucius is able to realize that he cannot abuse the boy to teach him a lesson." Severus corrected, shifting the pillow so he could rest his head back against the cushions.

"Oh, yeah! I remember her! Silvers or something?" Rabastan said, thoughtfully eating some more pudding.

Severus smirked again. "Sylvia. She runs the riding academy out back, Prince Moon." He said, finding that his eyes were following Rabastan's lips as they curved around the spoon.

"So. What do you wanna' know about me?" Rabastan asked, cocking his head to the side and grinning madly.

"For starters, why do you live in a flat?" Severus asked, truly curious.

"Well, Bella and Roddy live on the Lestrange Estates, which is really just a big old stuffy place, and Bella's really mean. Plus my parents wanted me to make my own name, being the younger brother. So, I went out to London one day and bought a flat." He shrugged. "Sorry it's so messy. I never have visitors."

Severus nodded sympathetically. "Alright, what do you do in your spare time? If we're going to have to be together a lot, we should probably know what we do normally."

"Well, I play Xbox…it's a Muggle video game thing. I like dogs. My Animagus form is an Irish Setter. Uh…I don't know. I totally like anything with sugar, everybody calls me a spaz. Which is probably true." Rabastan said.

Severus nodded again. "An Irish Setter. Interesting."

"Let's see. I'm good at Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I became a Death Eater because it was what was expected of me. I don't really know what side I would've been on if I hadn't joined up when I did." Rabastan stretched his legs out, resting them against the couch cushions in front of him.

Severus didn't respond for a minute, thinking of what Rabastan had just said._ 'I don't really know what side I would've been on if I hadn't joined up when I did…'_

That could solve the issue of Rabastan being a Death Eater. Albeit, that would make the other's life as dangerous as Severus'. And yet, Rabastan would fit in better with Remus and all of the other Order members instead of the bloodthirsty, malicious Death Eaters.

Severus finally nodded and said, "I joined up because I had nowhere else to go."

Rabastan shrugged. "A lot of us did, you know? Like, it wasn't what Death Eaters did…it was the circumstances we joined up in." He said, serious for the moment.

Then he brightened. "Well, I guess we'll just have to get to know each other, right?"

Severus smirked. "Indeed."

Rabastan stretched a little, a happy little smile lighting up his face. "I like you." He said suddenly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Rabastan sighed, making a overly dramatic expression of disgust. "Didn't we already have this conversation?" He asked sarcastically.

Severus couldn't resist smiling. "Yes, I believe we did."

Rabastan grinned back, hazel eyes soft. Shifting on the couch, Rabastan got to his knees and leaned closer. "I like you." He repeated, voice quiet and serious. "A lot."

Severus' onyx eyes widened slightly. "A lot?"

"A lot." Rabastan assured, nodding.

Severus' eyes went half-lidded, and his normally sharp gaze softened. "I like you a lot, too." He murmured.

Rabastan arched his eyebrows in an imitation of what Severus did frequently. "Brilliant."

Leaning closer, he said softly, "Because I think we're going to be stuck with each other for a long time."

Severus blinked as that hit him. "Yes. Yes we will."

He glanced down as one of Rabastan' hands came to rest against the couch cushions besides Severus' head. "Yeah."

Severus licked his lips, ignoring the nervousness that bloomed up in his chest. Rabastan's gaze followed the movement of his tongue, and Severus suddenly found his throat go dry.

Rabastan's eyes slipped shut, and he dipped his head to their mouths were aligned, the ginger's breath hot and sweet on Severus' lips. Severus found his eyelids falling shut, and his body going limp and compliant under his Soul-Bonded.

Throat closing up with fear and anticipation, Severus felt his pulse begin to race as he realized…Rabastan was going to kiss him. He was going to kiss Rabastan. Oh, Gods. Rabastan began close the distance between them, then, a sharp knock rang from the door, loud and clear.

"Sev?" The door opened, and Sylvia walked in.

Rabastan practically shot off the couch as he jolted backwards, eyes wide. Severus cleared his throat and looked at the ground as his younger sister entered the room. "Oh!" Her hand flew to her throat, eyes going wide like saucers. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked slyly, grinning.

Severus felt his ears tinge red. "Um, no. No, not at all." He muttered, shifting and placing his feet on the floor.

"Oh, well then. I presume this is Rabastan Lestrange?" Sylvia asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, that's me. Hi." Rabastan said, jumping off the couch and hurriedly offering his hand. "I'm Rabastan."

She reached out and shook his hand. "Hey. I'm Sylvia. Sev's little sister." She introduced herself.

He grinned. "Hey."

She smiled back, then turned to Severus. "Draco and H…Draco went to bed. Mitzi says goodnight." She said, smile fading briefly at the slip.

Severus nodded. "We'll be up for awhile then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight you two." She said, letting herself out and closing the door behind her.

Rabastan cleared his throat nervously and settled back down on the couch. "Um…yeah."

"Indeed." Severus said, running his fingers though his hair.

"Uh…about before, I…I uh…" Severus held up his hand, and the ginger trailed off awkwardly.

"Hush. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. No harm done." Severus said quietly.

Rabastan smiled. "Great." He said, making a jittery little movement with his head.

Severus' lips curved up in the beginnings of a smile. "I concur."

Rabastan giggled like a school girl. "You use the weirdest words." He said, grinning even more like a loon.

"Of course. How else better to confuse you?" Severus teased lightly.

Rabastan and Severus carried on their conversation for awhile more, dabbling in random subjects that didn't matter at all. By the time Severus was yawning, Rabastan was struggling to keep his eyelids open.

Severus had gone outside into the hallway to check on Draco and Harry quickly. He found Draco sleeping with his thumb in his mouth again and Harry sleeping curled up, hugging his pillow.

When he returned to his office to see Rabastan back to his flat for the remainder of the night, he was mildly surprise by what he found. The ginger was laying on the couch, asleep and curled around Severus' discarded cloak much in the fashion Harry and his pillow lay. The red-haired Death Eater's face was pressed into the black fabric, face relaxed and peaceful.

Rabastan's normally spiky hair was lying relatively flat, his mouth slightly open as he breathed in the scents of cardamom or some other exotic spice-the natural musk Severus carried. He was smiling, lips curved up in a sweet little grin.

Severus' lips quirked upwards, and he gently carded his fingers through Rabastan's hair in a absentminded gesture. Rabastan shifted and leaned into the light touch, and Severus smiled, feeling a familiar warmth blossom up in his chest.

"Silly imp." He mumbled, brushing his fingers in a feather light touch across Rabastan's cheek.

Tracing one final sweep of Rabastan's jawline, Severus adjusted his Soul-Bonded so he didn't fall off the couch, spread his cloak out further on top of the man, and left his office. He made his way into his bedroom, and quickly changed into his pajamas.

He cast a Tempus charm and found it was close to one in the morning. Shaking his head, he slid under the covers, and the moment his head hit the pillow, fell asleep.

-ooOoo-

Severus shot awake, panic filling his mind and blocking out all reason. The absolute dread that came out of seemingly nowhere, he scrambled out of bed and stood their stupidly for a moment, confused and terrified.

Cursing blindly, Severus stumbled about the room before opening the door, running into the hallway, and into his office. The lights blasted on by the force of his frightened magic, and he collapsed next to Rabastan.

The red-haired man was writhing about, tangled in his cloak, brow knitted together with worry. "Uh…no…nuh! Ahh…please no…" Sobbing weakly, Rabastan lashed out blindly in his sleep.

Trembling, Severus practically smacked the other awake. "Rabastan! Rabastan you bloody idiot, wake up! Up!"

Rabastan shot awake, sobbing, and stared up at him, hazel eyes wide and burning with terror. The absolute fright that had engulfed Severus' mind began seeping away as Rabastan' breathing slowed, shaking and swallowing heavily.

"Are you alright? What the hell happened?" Severus demanded, hands coming up to rest on Rabastan's shoulders as he kneeled beside him.

"N-N-Nightmare…'M sorry…" The ginger whimpered softly, coffee eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Nightmare? About what? What the hell scared you so bad?" Severus asked, onyx eyes dark with concern.

"Spiders."

Severus stared at him. "Spiders?"

Rabastan nodded, rubbing at his eyes with his fists like a small child. "Mhhmm."

"Spiders. You have…arachnophobia?" The Potions master asked hesitantly, eyes wide in confusion and amusement.

Rabastan nodded again. "Yeah." He looked up, and noticed that the way Severus was sitting would be just perfect to…

In his sleepy haze, Rabastan seemed to think it was a good idea to lean forward and rest his forehead against Severus' shoulder, tucking his head into the crook of Severus' neck.

Severus stiffened in shock. Then, almost as if in a trance, his arms automatically came up to encircle Rabastan's waist. Rabastan snuggled closer, trembling. "I hate spiders…" He mumbled into the column of Severus' neck, taking a deep, shaky breath.

One of the Potions master's hands came up to cup the back of Rabastan's neck, gently pulling him closer. "Shhh, it'll be alright. There are no spiders here." He flet ridiculous, and warm, and needed, and stupid.

He was falling for this…this pudding-obsessed, spider-hating silly ginger. Gods. He was falling in love.

Gently, he shifted and moved onto the couch beside the other. Rabastan smiled sleepily and relaxed, leaning against Severus and letting his eyes drift closed again, stifling a yawn. "Cun I stay t'night?" Rabastan mumbled weakly.

Severus found he didn't have the heart to say no. "Of course. Go back to sleep." He murmured softly, carding his fingers through Rabastan's spiky red hair.

"'Kay. Thanks, Sev'rus." Rabastan whispered, then, he fell asleep again.

"You're welcome." Severus breathed, resting his nose against the top of Rabastan's hair and breathing in the sweet, citrusy scent of the ginger Death Eater.

Closing his eyes and deciding he could stay for a few more minutes, Severus slipped one arm around Rabastan's waist, and the other around his shoulders, holding him close as he leaned back into the couch cushions and relaxed.

Moments later, Severus found it was as if his eyes were glued shut and his limbs held down with concrete. Resigning to his future, Severus sighed deeply and fell asleep, holding his Soul-Bonded close.

-ooOoo-

Rabastan slowly blinked his eyes open and blearily looked around, yawning quietly. He shifted, and something warm and large sprawled out next to him groaned, sounding exhausted.

The ginger froze, and slowly turned his head to the right. Severus was sleeping there, next to him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Hazel eyes snapping wide open, Rabastan let out a tiny squeak of surprise.

Where was…how the heck did he…how…? Rabastan frantically thought, shifting a little. Severus looked very peaceful, his face smoothed out, all the lines gone. Rabastan was lying pressed up against the other man, his face pressed against Severus' shoulder.

One of the Potions master's arms was around his waist, the other around his shoulders. Severus had one leg thrown across the back of Rabastan's calves, the other under Rabastan's legs. He had effectively caged Rabastan in his warmth, and Rabastan found he didn't want to complain.

Severus was warm, and it was comfortable laying here like this. Shifting slightly, he nuzzled back against Severus' neck, drifting back half-way into the land of dreams until Severus woke up.

About a half an hour later, Severus sighed loudly and opened his eyes. The unfathomable obsidian orbs fixed on Rabastan's face, and the ginger smiled sleepily. "Good morning." He murmured, trying to gauge the Potions master's reaction.

Severus looked shocked and confused as the memories came flooding back to him. "Hello." He finally said nervously, trying to withdraw his arms.

Rabastan quickly snuggled closer. "Don't." He whispered.

Severus swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing noticeably. Rabastan leaned in and tucked his head closer, under the other's chin. "How are you this morning? You appeared to be having quite the nightmare last night." Severus said, in a sort of hesitant, awkward manner.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, you know?" Rabastan replied, shifting and looking up through his eyelashes at the dark-haired man.

Severus nodded weakly, breath catching in his throat. "You're welcome." He said hoarsely.

Rabastan smiled, slow and seductive. Severus' throat went as dry as any desert in the middle of a drought. He licked his lips, and for the second time, Rabastan's hazel eyes followed the small movement. Those brilliant coffee eyes were dark with something-could it be longing?

Severus stiffened slightly, just a bit, as the edge of Rabastan's lips curved up in a very enticing manner. "Well, I really do mean that." The ginger purred. "So, typically, one thanks another for something like that. My question is how to thank…you?"

Severus shuddered slightly, again trying to remove his limbs. Rabastan slipped his arms around Severus' waist and moved his legs so he straddled one of Severus'. The Potions master bit his bottom lip until a tiny drop of crimson blood appeared on the pale skin.

Rabastan grinned and reached one hand up, and using his index finger, gently wiped the blood off. Then, he placed that finger in his mouth and sucked on it trying to be as seductive as possible. The tips of Severus' ears were tinged red, and he kept trying to scoot away.

Rabastan swirled his tongue around his finger one more time, then withdrew it from his mouth with an audible pop. Breathing hard, Severus' onyx eyes flicked up away from where he had been staring, fixated, at Rabastan's lips, to his dark hazel eyes.

"Do you have any ideas? 'Cause I know I have a few." Rabastan said suggestively, arching his eyebrows.

Severus swallowed, then quickly sat up. "Um…Rabastan I…" He slowly shifted away, eyes wide.

Rabastan tried to suppress the disappointment in his voice as he said, "I know, I know. We'll cross the bridge when we come to it. But I really do mean thank you. I've always been terrified of spiders."

Severus nodded, evening his breathing. "Just…give me awhile to get used to whatever we have." He said quietly. "I like you, Rabastan, but I need a couple of days."

Rabastan nodded. "Whenever you're ready." He said seriously.

Severus nodded back, then untangled himself and stood up, stretching and working out the kinks in his spine. "I need to talk to you about something serious." He said.

Rabastan looked up curiously. "Yes?"

"If you…had the chance to get away from the Dark Lord, would you?" Severus asked, searching Rabastan's eyes for any trace of anger.

Rabastan gawked at him for a minute. "I don't know. I…I guess." He said, eyes flicking around with fright and confusion.

"Here, I'm going to use something called Legillimency on you. It won't hurt. Just look into my eyes." Severus murmured, voice silky and smooth.

Rabastan nodded and stared into his Soul-Bonded's onyx eyes. Then, similar to the feeling he got whenever he spoke to Severus in his mind, he felt the other's presence in his head.

He shivered a little and concentrated on the sensation of Severus' hands resting lightly on his shoulders as the Potions master sifted through his head. He really didn't like the Dark Lord, but he didn't know about the other side either.

Severus was on the Dark Lord's side, right? Confused, Rabastan blinked up as Severus pulled out of his head and smiled a little. "You really don't like him, do you? Well, I've got something to show you."

Rabastan blinked, confused even more. Severus smirked. "Come with me, let's eat breakfast."

Severus offered his hand, and Rabastan hesitantly took it, hazel eyes wide. Then, Severus led him out of the room.


	17. The Order of the Phoenix

**A/N: Merry X-Mas! This is my present for you lot! Man! An update on Christmas day. You guys should feel special. So, Introductions, and the OOTP. Schmeh. I'm going through a really hard time right now, so this might be the only update ya'll get for awhile. Sorry. But have fun with this one. :D**

Chapter 17: The Order of the Phoenix

Sylvia, Harry, Draco and Mitzi were already up and eating breakfast when Severus and Rabastan made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. The four looked up, looks of amusement, shock, confusion and curiosity on their faces.

Severus cleared his throat and let go of the ginger's hand, which he had held all the time he had led him through the Manor, giving him a tour. "Everyone, this is Rabastan Lestrange, the man I am Soul-Bonded to." Severus said, gently nudging Rabastan out in front of him.

Rabastan looked shocked at the sight of Harry Potter, sitting in Severus' kitchen. "Erm…hi." He said, smiling shyly.

"Hello, Uncle Rabastan." Draco said, brushing his silky blonde hair out of his eyes and smiling back.

"Draco!" Rabastan grinned at the blonde. "Hi! Severus told me you were staying with him."

"Yeah, until my father works out his priorities." Draco replied, sounding pleased as he stabbed a piece of waffle with his fork and popped it into his mouth.

Rabastan nodded, then turned to stare at Harry, who stared back. "Y…You're Harry Potter." He finally said shakily, backing up slightly so he could feel Severus' comforting presence behind him.

"Uh…yeah. Hi?" Harry tried, watching the man warily. "You're Rabastan Lestrange?"

Rabastan swallowed nervously and nodded, glancing back at Severus, the fright clear in his voice. Severus gently placed one hand on the ginger's right hip, comforting him with his touch.

The red-head shivered slightly at the contact, but didn't comment, instead relaxing slightly and eyeing Harry with a little less terror in his eyes. "Yeah, that'd be me." He said, voice sounding less shaky and more normal.

"Oh. Okay. You're not…you aren't going to tell Voldemort that I'm staying with Prof-Severus, are you?" Harry said, ignoring the customary flinches from Rabastan, Severus and Draco at the Dark Lord's name.

"N-No. I won't. He would…he'd kill Severus, wouldn't he?" Rabastan whirled to face Snape, his hazel eyes wide with fear. "What if someone else finds out? You'd be killed!"

Severus ran his hand over his face. "That's why I'll be teaching you Occlumency. To guard your mind from him like I do." He said quietly.

Rabastan made a face. "Aren't you scared though if…" Something appeared to visually dawn on him. "Oh Gods…you're working for Dumbledore, aren't you?"

Draco's fork clattered on his plate. "Bloody hell!" The blonde exclaimed.

Rabastan immediately froze. "Wait…who…what?" He stammered.

"I knew it!" Draco cried, jabbing an accusing finger in Severus' direction.

Severus sighed, watching as Harry and Sylvia's eyes narrowed in a protective manner. "It's alright. Draco, Rabastan, come with me. I need to talk with you."

Draco and Rabastan both nodded, and Draco stood. The two followed Severus into the sitting room. Severus sat in one of the armchairs, and the others sat in a couch across from him.

"Rabastan, you're correct. I do work for Dumbledore, as a spy against the Dark Lord." Severus said seriously.

The two gawked at him. "No…freaking…way." Draco said in a very strangled tone.

"Yes. Now, I know the both of you have relations with me, and I'm going to have to say that if even the slightest hint that I am a spy is given to the Dark Lord, he will not hesitate to kill me." Severus told them darkly.

They nodded. "I don't want him to kill you." Draco said in a small, timid voice.

Severus pursed his lips as he saw the same fright bloom up in Rabastan's eyes, as it did in Draco's. The ginger cocked his head slightly to the side. "Am I going to be a spy?" He asked timorously.

Severus frowned. "It is a possibility. But before I tell either of you anything else, I need to make the Unbreakable Vow with both of you. So you cannot voluntarily tell anyone of this, although I am confident you will not unless under certain…circumstances." He said.

The two Slytherins nodded as one. "I would never." Draco said, silver eyes darkening with confidence.

"I know." Severus murmured.

"Neither would I." Rabastan said. "I…I don't think I would be okay if you got killed." His voice was shaky and scared again.

Severus' lips quirked up in a sad smile. "Thank you. I'll have to make sure that I don't get killed then." He said in a soft, teasing manner.

"Good." Draco said, standing and moving to sit next to his Godfather.

Rabastan quickly followed suit, so Severus was effectively sandwiched between the two, smirking. Draco rested his head on the dark-haired man's shoulder, and Rabastan nestled his head into the crook of Severus' neck.

Severus smirked and slid his arms around their waists. "Indeed. Now let's go get Sylvia to set up this Vow for us." He untangled himself and stood up.

"'Kay." The others both chorused before smirking at each other.

Severus shook his head in amusement and led them back into the kitchen, where Sylvia and Harry were polishing off their plates and handing them to Mitzi, who gladly took them to the dishwasher.

"Sylvia, I need you to perform the Unbreakable Vow with these two." Severus said, gesturing elegantly at Rabastan and Draco.

She nodded, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Alright. Here, let me get my wand out." She grabbed her wand off the counter and approached the three, Harry watching curiously.

"Okay, who first?" She asked.

"I'll go." Rabastan said softly, turning to face Severus.

"Alright." Severus reached up and gently clasped Rabastan's forearm, and the ginger barely repressed the shiver caused by his Soul-Bonded's light touch.

"So, what exactly are the statements of the Vow?" Sylvia asked, coming to stand before the two as Draco, Harry and Mitzi looked on curiously.

"That they are not to tell anyone intentionally unless under the circumstances in which they would die." Severus said in an absentminded manner, too busy watching as Rabastan worried his bottom lip in between his teeth, staring, focused at the floor.

"Okay, here we go." She brushed her hair out of her face and cleared her throat. "Do you, Rabastan Lestrange, Vow to never reveal the secrets held within containing information on Severus Snape, the whereabouts of Harry Potter, or anything else that was told to you dealing with said subjects?"

Rabastan licked his lips. "I do." He said hoarsely, looking up and staring into Severus' onyx eyes as golden magic flared around their connected hands.

"And do you, Severus Snape, Vow to protect Rabastan Lestrange against all that may harm him due to the knowledge he has withheld?" Sylvia asked.

Severus breathed in sharply, realizing what a commitment he was about to make. "I do."

The golden wisps of the Vow swirled around their arms, then grew into an almost blinding white light. When the magic seeped into the two, Severus began to pull away. Rabastan instinctively held on tighter. Severus neatly raised an eyebrow, and Rabastan blushed a little before letting Severus' hand slip free of his grasp.

The Vow was repeated with Draco, and then breakfast was happily served by Mitzi to Rabastan and Severus. When they finished, Severus stood and led Rabastan into the living room and towards the fireplace for him to Floo back to his flat.

"So." Rabastan started nervously. "Um, thanks. Severus, it was really great. You know. Talking to you." The 'and sleeping and cuddling and touching you' was obviously implied.

Severus' lips quirked into the shy beginnings of a smile. "You're welcome. We should do this again soon." He said softly.

Rabastan nodded eagerly. "That's definitely a good idea." He said, smiling back.

Suddenly, the ginger's smile faded. "Be careful, please. I…the Dark Lord really wants that Potion for Dumbledore finished, you know. But…how are you going to do that if you're working for-"

Rabastan was cut off as Severus gently laid two fingers on the red-head's lips. The Potions master felt Rabastan's sharp intake of breath against his skin, and he whispered, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Rabastan nodded, eyes flicking down to where the two elegant digits still lingered on his mouth. "Good." He breathed, breath hot against the appendages.

Severus inclined his head a little. "Now shoo. We don't want Bellatrix having a fit, now, do we?" He said, smirking as he removed his fingers and used that same hand to gently nudge Rabastan towards the Floo.

The ginger grinned, snatched up a pinch of Floo powder, and disappeared in a whirl of emerald flames. Severus shook his head and walked back to the kitchen to find Harry already dress and ready to go.

"Harry. I'll join you in a few minutes so we can visit that person I told you about last night." Severus said, ruffling Draco's hair as he walked past the pouting blonde.

He vanished up the stairs, peeking into his office for a moment. His cloak was still on the couch, rumpled and crinkled up. The pudding bowl was on floor…along with a scrap of parchment.

Curious, he walked into the room and picked it up. It was crumpled, so he unfolded it and began to read. "Don't do anything stupid. You don't know how he feels about you. Be nice. Behave. Don't try to do anything until you're sure he wants you, too. He's family. Not a random fling. Love, yourself from ten minutes ago. P.S. If he offers you something to eat, ask for pudding." It had been hastily scrawled in big, loopy letters.

Severus found himself still smiling at the note even as he got dressed and returned to the kitchen, memo firmly inside his pocket. Harry looked up and said, "Draco and Sylvia already went outside to see if Draco can ride yet."

Severus nodded. "Alright. We're going to go through the Floo, so come on then." He gestured towards the fireplace in the living room.

Harry followed him olive-drab fringe falling into his jade eyes. "Where're we going?"

Severus soundlessly handed him a small piece of paper. Harry made a face, then grabbed some powder and threw it into the fire. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!" He cried, disappearing in a flash.

Severus followed suit and stepped out and into the living room of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. He found Harry in the tight embrace of Molly Weasley. Snorting, he made sure his cold, impenetrable mask was in place, then cleared his throat.

Molly gave on final squeeze before beaming at Severus. "Thank you for bringing him over." She said warmly, motioning him further into the room.

Severus nodded and followed her into the kitchen, Harry going first as he gawked around at the surroundings. "Of course, Molly."

She ushered Harry into a chair, but Severus opted to stand. "So…this is the person were visiting? Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked curiously, looking up at him through his glasses lens so his eyes managed to be about a hundred times bigger.

Severus felt himself smirking. "Multiple persons, actually."

Just as he finished, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Sirius Black came galloping into the room. Over the next few minutes, there was much excited shouting, laughing, and hugging, all to which Severus sneered at and backed himself away from.

Remus came down, along with a woman whose hair was bright pink. "Harry," Remus said, "I'd like to introduce you to Nymphadora Tonks."

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks said, grinning in a manner quite like Rabastan. Madly, and oddly happy.

"Hello." Harry said, grinning back.

"Harry!" Sirius cried. "Where've you been? Dumbledore wouldn't tell us where you were!"

Severus snorted again, and Sirius' head whipped up. The dog Animagus' elated face immediately transformed into a scowl. "Snivellus." He growled

Severus scowled back. "Mutt." He spat.

"Hey! You guys…" Harry whined, making both of his guardians look down at him. "You're both pretty, now can you stop arguing?"

Severus faltered, as did Sirius. "Fine. But as long as Snivellus leaves." Sirius said consentingly.

"No." Harry said, suddenly defiant. "He's staying. And stop calling him that. It's so mean."

Severus raised an eyebrow as Sirius looked horrified. "Why do you care? What has he ever done for you?"

"Oh, just take care of me for a week or so. And be nice." Harry answered. "Really. You're acting like children."

Severus rolled his eyes, silently praying for patience. "Indeed. As were you and Draconis, if I remember correctly."

Harry's attention turned to Severus. "It's not like it was my fault. Draco's a spaz." He said matter-of-factly.

"Draco? You mean Malfoy? DRACO MALFOY?" Ron bellowed, suddenly butting into the conversation and turning red.

Severus sneered. "Do keep your temper in check, Mr. Weasley."

Harry stood, smacking Severus lightly on the arm. "Be nice to my friends." He ordered before facing Sirius.

The Animagus had a horrified look on his face, and was spluttering indignantly. "Sniv…you've been staying with SNAPE? SNAPE?" He finally roared, hands flapping at his sides as if he was some deranged bird.

"Indeed." Severus said, folding his arms across his chest.

"MALFOY?" Ron shouted. "Why are you calling MALFOY by his name?"

"Because we're friends." Harry answered calmly. "And Sirius, yeah I'm staying with Severus. He's not so bad."

Sirius looked as if he was going to throw up. Ron looked as if he was going to implode. Hermione was smiling motherly. Remus was watching the proceedings, amused. Tonks was picking at her nails and listening absentmindedly.

"Do try to not completely ruin my reputation, Harry." Severus said before turning and making to sweep out of the room.

"How DARE you call him by his name!" Sirius bellowed, attempting to tackle Severus to the floor.

Severus neatly sidestep the enraged Animagus as Remus struggled to secure his friend. "Severus…go…can't hold…on…" Remus panted as Sirius shrieked and clawed at his friend's arms like a madman.

"I shall be back, _Harry_." Severus said, smirking cruelly as he swept from the room.

Sirius' roar of fury drowned out Harry's response. Severus made his way up to the library, commandeered himself a book about the Soul-Bond, and made himself at home.

By the time the other's combined efforts calmed Sirius, Harry was frowning and upset. "Sirius. You're my Godfather. He's my guardian. I want you to stop fighting, for my sake. I like you both."

Sirius nearly flew into another fit at that, but Remus' warning glare stopped him. Ron had long since left the room, trying to comprehend why his best friend was 'friends' with Draco bloody Malfoy.

Hermione sat next to Harry and smiled. "I think it's great that you're friends with Malfoy. Maybe you can help extinguish the House rivalry. I'm mean, you're the Gryffindor Golden Boy, and he's the Slytherin Ice Prince." She said.

He grinned. "That's exactly what I thought."

"And I'm happy that you and Professor Snape are getting along so well." She continued.

Harry nodded and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, absentmindedly rubbing at his cast. "Yeah, he's been great. He's not so much as a git as you'd think."

She smiled even wider, then pointed at his cast. "What happened?"

Harry hesitated. "Nothing." He muttered.

She raised an eyebrow, but wisely chose not to comment on her friend's choice of shyness. "So, Malfoy's staying with Professor Snape too?" She asked, steering away from the murky waters.

"Yeah! Did you know Severus is Draco's Godfather?" Harry asked, suddenly excited.

Hermione smiled again. "So they must have a relationship like you and Sirius?"

Harry nodded, then winced, massaging at his neck. Hermione chose to ignore that too, but Sirius didn't. "Are you alright, Harry? What happened? Did the greasy git hurt you?"

Harry immediately looked affronted. "No! Why would you think that?"

Sirius shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because he's always hated you." He said sarcastically.

Harry frowned. "Severus has been nice to me. He would never do that! Do you really think he would take me away from it just to abuse me himself?" Harry demanded, jade eyes flashing with anger.

The room seemed to freeze. Looking shocked and terrified, Harry suddenly bolted out of the room. "Wait! Harry!" Sirius called.

Harry ran into the library, it being the first doorway he saw. He saw Severus curled up in a plush armchair and sped over to the man's side. Severus looked up. "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry shook his head, shifting nervously. "I…I told them Accidently."

Severus' brows knitted together as he stood, peering down at his charge. "Told them what?" He asked.

"About me being…abused…" Harry said, trailing off with a whimper.

Severus felt his insides grow cold as he thought of the reaction this might've caused, especially with Black. Without giving himself the chance to back away, he opened his arms.

The Boy-Who-Lived flew into the offered embrace, burying his face against Severus' shoulder. Severus twitched slightly at the sharp rim of Harry's glasses digging into his shoulder, but ignored it and gently wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, holding him close.

They stood like that for a moment, then Harry pulled away. "Thanks…" He muttered, wiping his sleeve across his face.

Severus nodded. "Of course. Anytime." He said quietly.

Harry appeared to be soothed. "Could you…could you explain it to them? Please?" He asked hesitantly.

He looked up at his guardian, and Severus stared at his best friend's eyes for a moment before replying. "Alright. But you're going to sit with us."

Harry nodded and followed Severus back to the kitchen, where Remus, Sirius, Molly-who'd returned in Harry's absence-and Hermione were whispering in a concerned manner amongst themselves.

Severus cleared his throat and took a seat, Harry slowly sliding into the one at his side. Everyone jumped and turned to face them guiltily. "Harry has asked me to tell you the tale myself, as he is still wary of the subject." He said silkily, trying to gauge the other's reactions.

A wave of nods went through the group, and a hushed silence fell over the room. Then, Severus began the tale of how he, Harry, and Draco had all come to be a family.

-ooOoo-


	18. Meeting Theodore

**A/N: OK. I admit it. This is a ridiculously short chappie for the time I've kept you lot waiting for an update. Here's the schmeel: I am going back through this story and have decided to change up some things. Example: Sev might just have an 8 year old nephew named Septimus. The horses may be different. His relationship with Rabastan has progressed way too quickly, and I'm fixing to change the pace of that too. And I'm going to make Sev and Harry more IC…in character with their relationship. They've 4 years of animosity to get over, it won't happen in 3 bloody days.**

**So the next updater won't be for awhile. I'll let ya'll know. But reviews do keep the updates come faster, and I'm not giving you another until I have 150. That's just 10 more. Pretty please?**

-ooOoo-

Draco slowly ran his fingers through Casanova's dark, silky mane, silver eyes alight with pure, simple joy. The soft-bristled brush in one hand, the blonde Slytherin groomed the dun gelding, pleased to have been given the 'okay' to ride again.

Casanova snorted gently, tail swishing to dismiss the fly that's landed on his flank. Smiling, Draco set the brush down on the edge of the wash stall, he unclipped the crossties from Cassie's halter, than led the horse down the barn aisle.

He watched as a mousy woman and a thin teenager was led up the path to the stable, Sylvia speaking to them animatedly. He supposed this was the first lesson-ee of the day. He patted Cassie on the neck as the horse's ears pricked forward, the warm Australian breeze carrying the trio's voice up to their hearing range.

"…can ride Sparta. He's a good horse for beginners." Sylvia was saying happily.

"Oh, alright then. Again, thank you so much for allowing Theodore to enroll. He's been through so much…" The mousy woman said, smiling thankfully.

Theodore Nott looked up and locked eyes with the Slytherin Ice Prince. His baby blue eyes went wide, and a wave of recognition swept over his face. Draco's lips quirked upwards into a smirk, and he nodded to the other Slytherin. Theodore jerked his head slightly, his braise-colored fringe falling into his pale-blue eyes.

The three arrived at the entrance to the barn, where Sylvia nodded and introduced Draco. "Ms. Aderin, this is Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin in Theodore's year. He's spending the summer here with my older brother-Professor Snape-his Godfather."

Draco nodded, rubbing little soothing circles against Casanova's cheek. "And this is Casanova, Draco's horse." Sylvia said, gesturing and smiling brightly in that charismatic way of hers.

"Hullo, Malfoy." Theodore greeted shyly, avoiding Draco's gaze.

Draco's lips twitched at the other teen's civil, demure salutation. "Hello, Nott." He replied cordially.

Theodore looked up and smiled. The two Snakes weren't exactly Castor and Pollux, but they were Purebloods, and therefore, acquaintances. Draco's parents had held countless exclusively Pureblood dinner parties, and Theodore had been to Malfoy Manor several times before.

"Do you want to show Theodore around while Ms. Aderin and I work on the rest of the paperwork?" Sylvia inquired, speaking to Draco.

The blonde nodded. "Sure. Just let me go put Cassie out in the pasture."

Motioning for Theodore to follow, Draco led Casanova back through the stabled and out towards the pastures. Opening the gate and unclipping the lead rope, Draco let the buckskin gelding amble out into the field. He closed the gate and turned to face Theodore.

He gestured around them, silver eyes flashing in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. "This is Prince Moon, I guess."

Theodore nodded, swiping his index finger across his forehead to move his bangs. "Yeah. It's really pretty here. I never would've guessed that Professor Snape lived in Australia." He said, clearing his throat after carefully punctuating the last syllable.

Draco grinned. "Sev's had this place ever since he was like…twenty. It came into his inheritance when he found his mum's will, I think." Draco said, leading Theodore back down the dirt path.

"That's neat." Theodore said quietly.

"You see that black horse? The big one over by the fence near the woods? That's Severus' horse, Prince." Draco said as the horse drew his attention by turning and trotting away.

As they walked through the stable, Draco pointed out each respective destination in turn as he announced which rooms were the tack room, wash bays, stalls and then the riding ring when they emerged from the shade of the building.

"My Aunt's taking me here so I've got somewhere to go. Because my…my parents just…" The brown-haired Slytherin trailed off, blinking tears out of his eyes.

Draco gently rested his hand on Theodore's shoulder. "I know. My father told me through a letter." He murmured, squeezing the other's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah." Theodore sucked in a breath, swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry." Draco said softly.

Theodore licked his lips. "Thanks." Steeling himself, he seemed to sweep the dangerous topic aside and began to speak again. "Your uh…Professor Snape's…Ms. Snape said something about a horse named Sparta?" He asked awkwardly.

Draco nodded and pointed out towards where you could see several horses around the side of the barn. "He's the bright red one with the white stripe down his face."

Theodore nodded. "Cool."

Draco agreed by making a small noise in the back of his throat. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He turned and jogged back into the stable.

He paused at the stall marked Sparta and snatched the dark blue head collar off of the hook. Then, he dashed back out and headed to the fence of the pasture, motioning for the other Slytherin to follow. Draco, minding the last of his aching bruises, quickly climbed up over the three high rails and dropped to the ground on the other side.

"C'mon, we'll go meet him." The blonde said as Theodore hesitantly crawled through the bottom two slats.

"Sparta! C'mere boy!" Draco called, Theodore trailing after him as they walked.

The chestnut twitched and looked up, ears flicked forwards toward them. He nickered quietly, and Draco whistled. Sparta snorted and trotted towards them, tail swishing. Theodore surveyed the gelding, eyes wide.

He had one white sock on his right front hoof, and two white stockings on his back two hooves. His face was covered in a long, wide white blaze, and as he came towards them, his tail swished out and danced in the breeze behind him.

"Hey, boy." Draco greeted, placing his palm on Sparta's nose. "Nott, this is Sparta."

"Hi, Sparta." Theodore said shyly, resting his hand next to Draco's.

Sparta snorted, head bobbing slightly. Theodore smiled. "He's brilliant." The Slytherin said, face lit up in an exultant grin.

Draco grinned back, silver eyes dancing with amusement. "Yeah, horses are, aren't they?"

Theodore nodded, and Draco put the halter over Sparta's head, fastening the buckles efficiently. "So, have you ever ridden a horse before?" The blonde asked, hooking his fingers through the cheek band and leading the gelding back through the field.

Theodore shrugged. "No. Not really. There was this one pony my Grandpa had, but when he died we sold her." The brown-haired Snake said.

Draco inclined his head. "So, not so much. What do you know?"

Echo was plodding along behind them now, hooves thudding in the grass. "Er…you kick to go forward. Pull back to stop. Left to go left, right to go right." Theodore paused. "I don't know anything else. My Aunt kind of threw this on me as we were eating breakfast this morning, and I read a little up on it."

"Ah." Theodore always had been the type that preferred reading to actually being in the action.

They arrived at the gate, and Draco pushed it open, leading the chestnut out. Theodore followed, gently nudging Echo away from following them. The gate clicked shut behind them, and the two walked off, back towards the stable.

They came to a stop at Sparta's stall, and Draco began instructing Theodore on how to tack up. They worked efficiently together, and soon enough they had Sparta all jazzed up and ready to go.

-ooOoo-

Severus strolled up the path to the first riding ring, where he saw two familiar boys attempting to do something with Sparta. He raised an eyebrow as he reached the fence, leaning his forearms against the top rail. "Mr. Nott, I was unaware you were taking lessons here." He called silkily.

Theodore and Draco both jumped, and whirled to face him. "Hullo, Professor!" Theodore cried, smiling at him.

Severus sighed. "Hello, Theodore." He faced Draco. "Dragon, what are you doing?"

"I am teaching Theodore to ride." Draco said proudly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Be careful. Where's Sylvia?"

"In her office with Theodore's Aunt, doing paperwork or something." Draco responded.

Severus nodded and tucked a strand of raven hair behind his ear. "Alright. I'll go talk with her, then." He turned and walked back down the path.

Marcus, tail wagging, padded along behind him from where he'd woken from his nap on the patio as Severus entered the house, leaving the French glass doors open behind him. The German Shepherd suddenly spied another member of the Snape family.

A white Persian cat, Duchess, was curled upon the couch, sleeping in a patch of sunlight. Marcus barked. Severus turned and hushed him, ruffling his fur before heading upstairs. When he arrived at the door to Sylvia's office, he knocked and entered.

The two women looked up from where they were going over some documents. "Hey, Sev." Sylvia greeted. "This is Ms. Aderin, Theodore's Aunt."

Severus nodded. "I teach Theodore at Hogwarts, I'm Professor Snape." He said, fully entering the room.

"Hello, Professor. Thank you for taking Theodore in on such short notice." Severus nodded again, sweeping his raven hair back behind his ear again.

"Of course. And you may call me Severus." Severus said.

She smiled sadly, tears brimming in her eyes. Sylvia handed her a tissue, patting her shoulder sympathetically. "Poor Theodore…" The dark-haired witch said softly, looking up at her older brother worriedly.

Snape pursed his lips slightly and agreed with a third curt nod. "Indeed. Well, Draconis has already begun to teach Theodore to ride. They're out in the ring with Sparta right now." He announced, not waiting for a reply as he slipped out of the room and closed the door with a soft click behind him, leaving the two to their paperwork.

Severus swept back down the stairs, then took a sharp turn and made his way through the kitchen. He opened the small, fairly discreet door, and began walking down the steep, spiraling staircase into his personal Potions lab. When he arrived in the lab, he began setting out the required equipment for inventing a potion.

He knew the Dark Lord was expecting the potion, and soon. So, he placed the cauldron on his work table and flicked on a flame beneath it. Then he filled it with water and with a heating charm, sent it churning and bubbling as the water boiled. Calmly opening the book the he'd taken from Riddle Manor to do his research and began thumbing to the page he'd used last.

-ooOoo-


	19. BETA!

Hey ya'll, VenusEvilOverlord here. So. Here's the news.

I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON REWRITING EST VITAE. I AM VERY INTERESTED IN A BETA READER. THANKS.

So. Erm. Here's what I have planned...

I plan on writing the story more eloquently with more well-written sentences.

Ex: Severus made a face and raised an eyebrow. Changes to - Severus grimaced, lips twisting downwards as he elegantly raised an inky black, thin eyebrow.

You likey?

So. If you wanna be a Beta, PM me! Or leave a review!

My email is venuseviloverlord

Thanks!


	20. NEW BETA NEEDED!

Hey guys. My Beta, due to school and life, is unable to Beat Est Vitae any more. So, PM me if you want to help me re-write this fic!


End file.
